


Random Supergirl Ideas

by Simon_says_fly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo Worldwide Media, Comic Book Conventions, Corporate Sponsorship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Growing Up, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Let's be the Bad Guys, Script Use, Silly Made Up Names, everyone wants Kara, other DC characters (mentioned), supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_says_fly/pseuds/Simon_says_fly
Summary: Included are various and random story ideas I’ve had. One-shots mostly, although some are individual chapters for larger stories I never decided to finish. Mostly however, this is a fun place to share ideas.Primary focus is Supergirl, although the POV might be almost anyone from the DC Comics Universe. She will be paired with various other characters- mostly female.





	1. Bidding War, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Being a superhero was expensive. 
> 
> Not everyone could have a multimillionaire slash billionaire on hand to privately fund those incredible toys played with, much less help with a team of lawyers when the inevitable lawsuit was levied against said hero. Or the food bill. Super-heroics made Kara hungry.

“Okay.” Alex spoke into her L-Phone. “Thanks. See you shortly.” After Alex ended the call, she turned to look at her sister. Kara raised her eyes in silent question. When the older sister didn’t say anything, Kara sighed in annoyance. 

“Well?”

“He’s getting us coffee and doughnuts. He’s about five minutes out.”

She nodded. “Good. I hope he gets me a pumpkin spice latte.”

Kara chewed at her lower lip; a nervous tic that her sister slash manager slash best friend in the entire universe had been trying to somehow get her out of the habit of doing. So far? Yeah, not successful. She was still doing it. She just couldn’t help that meetings like this one... maybe the eighth in the past month, were going to help determine the course of Kara’s superhero career. 

So... no pressure, right? 

Why was being a superhero so hard?

It had been explained to her though, ad nauseam, over and over again. The United States Government required all superheroes to be registered - all abilities listed and power levels evaluated - all in order to safely determine the potential profitability versus the obvious deductible due to her potential collateral damage possible. 

Apparently, several years ago, a bunch of superheroes caused a few millions of dollars in damage to Coast City... and that led to several lawsuits against everyone involved... from the people (both good guys and bad) that were fighting in the middle of the business district, down to Coast City itself for relying on potentially untrained and definitely unknown persons rather than the emergency services that the populace’s taxes were supposed to be paying for. 

In response, several cities (Keystone City being the closest to being successful) tried deputizing and thereby properly insuring their resident hero(es). After less than two months, the costs outweighed any benefit and the politicians back-stepped away from any involvement in trying to further fund any and all super-heroics. 

The world needed the superheroes to face off against those threats that were beyond the capability of the standard rescue operations, but the monies required to cover the damages after those momentous clashes took place was causing insurance companies to either require premiums too outrageous to affordably pay... or to be excluded from any policy. The common person just trying to live his or her life was in danger of being financially ruined with one badly placed superhero slash super villain fight. 

Enter the idea of corporate sponsorship. 

The very first memory that Kara had of arriving on Earth was of a man (only later learning he was her baby cousin, Kal-El, all grown up) tearing open the hatch to her spaceship. He was glorious, so much looking like Jor-El in that moment - their family crest emblazoned across his broad chest, she’d thought more of her family had escaped her home planet’s destruction. She wouldn’t be alone. He’d lifted her carefully from the wreckage, familiar eyes staring at her... when she noticed the other emblems on his outfit. 

Kara had thought her unknown savior was either married or indentured to other Houses. It would take a lot of questioning and explaining before the idea that her new world ran on monetary gain rather than the pursuit of knowledge. The man she discovered to be her baby cousin was sponsored by businesses called STARLabs and The Daily Planet. These institutions held exclusive rights to his image and profited by being associated with his likeness, in exchange for properly insuring and covering costs for all monetary damages that the judicial system of this world found him liable for. That Kal-El had effectively sold the rights of their Family Crest, to be sold and marketed and practically slapped onto anything and everything so that these human corporations could turn a profit, had led to an argument that ultimately led to Kara’s agreement to be fostered with a human family as opposed to staying with cousin she had been tasked with protecting. An obvious failure if he was willing to pawn their heritage so that he could be a superhero. 

Over the years, Kal-El pushed for Kara to not follow in his footsteps... being a superhero, while rewarding, was extremely difficult to navigate. His cautionary tale mainly stemmed from his early days as a hero and how he’d mistakenly accepted Lex Corp’s offer of sponsorship; of how its owner had twisted the contract signed in so many ways that Kal-El almost gave up being Superman all together; and how if not for finally proving Lex Corp’s participation in illegal activities he might never had his sponsorship taken up elsewhere.

And she tried to play being human. Kara really had. But this world faced so many world-ending threats, various super villains and another alien crisis almost every other month. It was too much for her to just ignore; not when she could quite possibly be the most powerful being here... and might be able to make a real difference. 

After Kara had decided to become a superhero, it meant several long talks needed to take place with her adopted family. One, because she would never want for anything to cause distress to Jeremiah and Eliza, and especially not to Alex. They had proven themselves to be family. And two, she would need representation of some type. Having her sister involved was a no-brainer. Alex always looked out for her. It was Eliza that got them in touch with Henry Small, a lawyer and friend. He was an absolute godsend of a lawyer. Between the three of them, Kara felt she was ready. 

Oh, how naive she was!

Registration was something that, no matter how deep they had researched Governmental procedures beforehand, the reality was a billion times more aggravating. After filling out nearly a foot and a half of paperwork - in triplicate - the actual process for scheduling her examination was a test in patience. Officials constantly missed appointments or were redirected to someone with higher priority or even the one time that they were looking for a Karl Danvers, and since she was Kara, not Karl, the official marked *him* as a no-show and the test had to be rescheduled. Again. 

Once the testing actually began... well, that’s when the real fun began. Enhanced strength apparently was the standard, so that’s where her examiner, Agent Dale Gunn of A.R.G.U.S., began. They’d set her into a hydraulic press designed for her to lift to measure her power level. Kara had tried to get him to start higher, but he claimed procedures had to be followed. It took her yawning as she calmly benched eight tons with one hand before Agent Gunn had called in a team specifically to evaluate her. 

Kara had tested over the limits in all of the physical categories: strength, speed, reflexes, durability. She’d shown energy projection from her eyes, plus extreme cold from her lungs. Her eyes were especially tested with all sorts of abilities... though to be fair, Kal-El had demonstrated all of these previously, so they knew what to look for. Her beating his scores, however, led to the feeding frenzy when her statistics were eventually listed on the Registry. 

Kara was a game changer... and everyone knew it. 

And that meant they all wanted her. Wayne Enterprises was interested. Their offer was especially tempting, but the requirement of relocating to Gotham nixed the deal. Kord Technologies provided some nice incentives for signing, but some of the optics seemed iffy. PalmerTech and Queen Consolidated also made attractive offers although not nearly as nice as many of the others. 

Maxwell Lord had made his offer in person. He actually wanted to not only provide sponsorship, but added in an offer of employment in his Research and Development Department. He even offered Alex a job there, as well. Alex finally decided to say no to him after doing a more thorough background check. She just wasn’t happy with some of the litigation she’d found. Kara was disappointed since Lord had been in National City. 

Several smaller companies, seeing that Kara was probably about to be the next big thing, even began offering joint sponsorships. Individually, they couldn’t keep up with offers from Wayne or Lord, together they came really, really close. 

And then there was the Federal Government. It seemed that after the city level failures to properly sponsor their superheroes, those at the Capital decided to play the wait and see game. A fairly safe plan, sure, except that the bigger and more powerful heroes got snatched up fairly quick by the private sector. When it was finally decided to have a few super powered members of their own... well, the U.S. Government had fewer to choose from. Kara and her sister had actually considered one of the Federal offers... a Project Cadmus had provided a contract that seemed almost too good to be true. Henry finally steered them away, explaining how clandestine agencies always had a hidden agenda. 

“You okay?” Alex had reached out and taking Kara’s hand in her own. 

She smiled at her sister in response. “I’m great. Just nervous, I guess. I wish Henry would show up with the doughnuts. I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Alex teased. “Besides, you’re just stress eating. You had Dad cook you his waffles this morning. What’s really bothering you?”

“I think it’s this room.” Kara finally admitted. “It’s just so...”

Alex looked around from where the two of them were sitting. She finally turned back to look at Kara. “Yeah. It’s a bit much.”

The meeting place that had been selected for today was nice. Really, really nice. She and Alex were currently seated in what was quite possibly the nicest hotel room either of them had ever seen. It was being provided for, of course, by the two final choices regarding Kara’s ultimate sponsorship: CatCo Worldwide Media and L-Corp. Both these companies had pulled out all the stops. So far, every possible incentive and want was being offered, each trying to outdo the other in their lavish offerings. 

But really? Why would Kara ever need a room this extravagant just for a few hours to discuss her final decision? They could’ve met at the diner across the street. There’d be food already. She really didn’t need all of this. 

Her lawyer arrived a few minutes later, multitasking like a champ. Henry Small was conversing with someone on his Bluetooth while he balanced a briefcase, three boxes of doughnuts from Noonan’s and carried a tray holding three large coffees. Kara smiles at him in thanks when she caught the obvious tasty goodness of pumpkin spice. Alex took one of the pastry filled boxes and handed it her sister, while placing the second box on the table in front of them. She hid the third behind her chair. 

Henry tapped his Bluetooth off before handing out the beverages. “So, Luthor and her assistant will be here in ten. Cat Grant has two people with her plus her son a few minutes after. I think she’s going to try the *family first* route since both CatCo and L-Corp have been about even in their offers.”

“You think the Queen of All Media would use her own kid?” Alex asked. 

Henry chuckled as he sipped at his drink. “To sponsor Kara here? I think she’d sell her own mother, though rumor says that’d be a poor trade.”

Any response either she or Alex might’ve offered was forgotten as there was a quick three knocks at the door. Henry clapped his hands together before heading to answer. “All right. Showtime!”

Here goes everything.


	2. Uncomfortable Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late. What were they doing up?

Cat punched at her pillow for what had to be the fifteenth time in the last two minutes, unable to get comfortable. She had been tossing and turning for the last... she twisted around and glanced at the bedside clock; it was nearly three in the morning. For nearly four hours now, Cat had been trying to get some sleep. Why was any meaningful rest eluding her tonight? She tried really hard not to be offended that the bed partner next to her slept on peacefully. 

With an exasperated huff, the media mogul carefully lifted the sheets and comforter from her body, the exposed skin not covered by her sleep shirt instantly chilled by the cool air. Maybe she’d left the air conditioning on too high. Or possibly that last cup of coffee before they’d called it a night hadn’t been the best of ideas. Either way, Cat sat up and decided to look over CatCo’s quarterly projections again. If that couldn’t solve her insomnia problem, well, nothing else could. 

As she pulled on her robe from the back of the door, she considered waking Kara. They’d been dating nearly three months now. Surely that was enough time for the younger woman to expect Cat’s crazy needs, right? Cat had been nervous about bringing up the possibility of Kara being an overnight guest while her son, Carter, was home... but things had gone great. Sex while he was in the condo, however... well, surely Kara could try and be quiet. Cat shook her head at the thought. Sex would definitely help her relax; and while she did sleep better with her former assistant’s warmth in the bed next to her after their lovemaking, Cat didn’t really want to chance it. 

Cat padded her way into the hall and started to turn to the right towards her office, but a mother’s need to check on her child caused her to go left instead. Three doors down led to Carter’s closed door. He’d asked to move rooms earlier this year, stating a preference for not sharing a wall with his Mom’s room. Their penthouse’s construction had been top of the line... there would not be any embarrassing sounds shared, but she appreciated his vocalization of wanting space. 

Children shouldn’t grow up. They should stay young and innocent and not embarrassed of being kissed by their mother in public forever. 

As the proclaimed Queen of All Media approached her son’s door, Cat’s brow furrowed in confusion. The space between his bedroom door and the floor glowed with a flickering of light. Carefully drawing nearer, the mother stealthily put an ear to the wood - listening for any hint of what might be going on behind the barrier between her and where her progeny was supposed to be sleeping. 

Silence. 

Wait. 

Cat could hear movement; more than just a body shifting in its sleep. Carter hadn’t just fallen asleep while watching cartoons again. He was up. 

Cat considered that he was playing on one of his gaming systems again. She’d had to confiscate all of his electronics for two weeks last time that had happened. Carter had been so enraptured with Fortnite that his grades had slipped almost to letter grades. It had been explained last time that the punishment would be a month, at least, if he was caught abusing her trust again. Squaring her shoulders, Cat swiftly opened the door... and then Cat’s whole view on everything suddenly went out the window. 

“What are you doing up, young man?”

“Mom?!?” Carter cried. “No!”

It took longer than it really should have for her to understand what she’d just walked in on. Carter’s room was dark, obviously, but for the light given off by the L-Pad he was watching. She idly noted the earphones he was wearing to prevent any sound from escaping... Cat’s mind was trying to seek out the safer details. Her son was naked from the waist down, though he was trying valiantly to cover himself - a fact his mother greatly appreciated. No mother really wants to see her son’s erection. 

She had obviously just caught Carter in the act of masturbating... a typical, healthy human function, though something Cat really, really didn’t want to know about. In Carter’s haste to cover himself, the earphone jack had come loose from the L-Pad, which served as the perfect musical backup for the situation the mother and son now found themselves in; Cat trying desperately to decide how to carry forward while Carter was trying to hide somewhere deep within the covering of his bed. 

It was into that moment that Cat’s brain... the part not short-circuited at the scene she was now involved... finally made sense of what the L-Pad was spewing from its speakers. 

::Mmmmm.::

::You like that, don’t you, bitch?::

::Mmm-hmmm.::

::Oh, yeah, Superslut. Suck it. Suck my r-::

Cat thought she moved faster than her girlfriend ever had in that moment; her finger hitting the touch screen hard enough to almost crack the display, all in her haste to pause the movie’s playback. It would be just her luck that, while yes she’d stopped anything further from playing aloud, the screen was paused with a perfect shot of a blonde girl dressed in a pornographic version of Kara’s suit caught in mid motion on her knees in front of what she could only assume was supposed to be Lex Luthor - his being bald and dressed in prison garb really all she had to go on. 

Cat had, of course, known of the movies of this type for a while now. Being famous and associated with Supergirl, there had even been a few instances where a parody of her had been included. She hated how free-speech laws seemed to support the creators of such filth, but such was the price for being Cat Grant. Kara had been mortified when she had eventually learned of these films existence. The Superslut series had been the top money maker for the triple X industry since Kara had first put on the cape. 

“Uhm. I can explain.” Carter’s muffled voice came from somewhere underneath his Supergirl covers. She was fairly sure that anything having to do with the Maiden of Might in his room was now forever tainted in Cat’s eyes. 

Carefully turning his L-Pad off while praying silently to herself that Kara was still slumbering away blissfully unaware of what Carter had just been doing to her likeness, Cat steeled herself for the inevitable conversation they were now going to have. 

“I’d love to hear it.” She replied dryly. “Why don’t you clean up in your bathroom and come to the kitchen. We can talk about... things.”

“Mom. It’s kinda late.”

“It is.” Cat agreed, but sleep was definitely not coming now. Why should she suffer alone? “Nevertheless, I’ll expect you in five minutes. Make sure to wash your hands.”

With that, she turned and silently moved to the kitchen. She wanted coffee... or better yet, bourbon, but coffee this late would wake Kara (a whole world of no to her having to bear witness to the conversation about to happen) and alcohol would make Cat’s attitude not any better. Instead, she poured two glasses of milk. 

She idly could hear Carter in the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. The sounds of the sink running and then shutting off meant he was soon to be joining her. Oh, how she wished his father, David, would have caught him during one of his weekends to spend with his son. This was a conversation that father’s had with sons, right? Besides, how often does a mother have to go over the birds and the bees after catching her child jacking off to images based around said mother’s current girlfriend... the very girlfriend sleeping in the bedroom down the hall? Cat idly wondered what repercussions of Kara one day revealing her being Supergirl to Carter would lead to. Surely a few extra sessions with his psychologist. 

“Mom?” His voice came softly from the doorway. 

Cat put on her softest face. He wasn’t in trouble, per se, although Cat had always considered pornography as demeaning towards women, no matter how many of the actresses in those types of movies claimed them as empowering. 

“Come here, baby.” She opened her arms. That Carter immediately moved into her embrace and hugged her back was a good sign. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, baby.” She pulled back to look at her son, though she didn’t let him go. “You’re not in trouble. Well, not for what you think.”

“I’m not?”

She gestured for him to sit down. After he had done so and shakily taken a sip of the milk before him, Cat smiled. “You are growing up so fast. Faster than I want, but you are, and while I wish your father was here to help, I think it’s time we talked about a few things.”

It was going to be a long night. Thank goodness tomorrow was Sunday.

But just how exactly was she going to look her girlfriend in the eye?


	3. Worst Luck Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sad, sad tale of woe regarding the disappointing love life on the last daughter of Krypton.
> 
> After a boring meeting of the newly formed Justice League, Kara tells her sad story to her lunch companion. Maybe getting it all off her chest will make things better. It couldn't hurt, right?

Although it was barely past the lunch hour rush, the restaurant was fairly busy… a testament to how well loved the food served here was by those that frequented the establishment. It had been a recommendation from Oliver, as neither of the two women that had just sat down and ordered drinks had ever had cause to eat in Star City previously, but it had been the Green Arrow’s turn to host the budding super team: The Justice League.

Most of those assembled had decided to head out for Chinese, but neither Supergirl nor her current dining companion, Wonder Woman, was interested. They wanted something a little more filling… hence, the dive the two women found themselves in that apparently only a local would know about. They had been seated swiftly and drinks already ordered.

“Better?” Diana asked.

The younger and shorter (how long since she’d been the one not towering over everyone else?) woman leaned back in the booth and offered a grin. “That meeting was so boring. Why did we all have to meet up just go decide where our clubhouse is going to be?”

“The Hall of Justice will be more than a clubhouse.” The dark haired hero corrected. “It needs to stand for something, just as we all do.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Kara thanked the waitress who delivered their drinks. Alcohol may not affect either of them, but cocktails always tasted fun. “I already have to deal with the DEO City location and its Desert Facility. Now I need clearance for Bruce’s new place?”

“Kara, it will be…”

“Yeah. I got it. Ray was so happy to talk about the lab he’d have access to since he quit the Legends. And don’t get me started on Cisco trying to name everything.”

“It’s better than Bruce putting Bat in front of everything. Right?”

Kara giggled. “But I wanted the Bat-Coffee Machine for in the mornings while the Bat-Toaster burnt Bat Symbols onto the bread, before I covered them up with some Bat-Preserves.”

“You’re awful.” The Princess scolded. “I want to know why you volunteered so many overnight watches. You’re leaving yourself no time for a personal life.”

“What personal life?”

“Come on. You’re young and beautiful and, well, you. There must be a line of suitors itching to date you. To court you.”

“Not so much.” Kara took her first sip of the strawberry daiquiri. “My gaydar sucks.”

Diana nodded. “I had thought you were like most of my Amazonian sisters; a lover of women.” She clarified at Kara’s questioning look. “But you seem like that would not hinder you. You are still one of the loveliest women I have ever met.”

Kara knew she was blushing. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I just have the worst luck in finding someone interested in me. For me.”

“It cannot be that bad.” The other woman scoffed.

“Oh, trust me. It can be. I know. I’m the one that keeps fucking things up.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kara threw a napkin at the disguised Wonder Woman. “You just want me to tell you all of my horrible stories.”

At the accusation, Diana nodded gleefully. “I’ll pay for lunch.”

Kara smirked. “Okay. But you’re gonna regret that.”

“So… do I get the tragic high school puppy love crush that scarred you forever?”

“Oh, no.” Kara shook her head in the negative. “I was so far in the closet while in Midvale that Narnia was a close neighbor. No, my drama began after I was in National City for a few years.”

The other woman leaned forward in obvious anticipation. “What happened?”

Kara sighed. “Well, first was Cat Grant…”

“Wait,” The other woman interrupted. “Cat Grant? The Cat Grant?” Kara nodded. “Queen of All Media and gazillionaire, Cat Grant?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve heard both Kal-El and Bruce complain about her. I heartily approve of anyone that can put those two in place. And you wanted to court her?” Kara nodded. Diana laughed before taking a large drink from her vodka tonic. “Oh, I’ve got to hear this.”

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

It was a nicer establishment than Kara had ever been in before… the type of place that didn’t put prices on the menu and the dress code had everything to do with the size of your bank account. In other words, Kara hadn’t ever even attempted a glimpse inside, x-ray vision or not, and that meant that she felt completely out of place. Kara hadn’t really even known this place existed! She knew that she’d never have made it past the front door, but that she had arrived with Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, which meant that all the stops were being pulled out for them… well, Ms. Grant.

“Order whatever.” Ms. Grant waived her hand negligently. “I hate drinking alone, and Lord knows that I don’t pay you enough to afford the tap water here. So it’s on me. Live a little, Kiera.” So Kara had ordered for the both of them. She ought to know her boss’ order well enough by now, as often as Ms. Grant had barked at her to pour her another drink after a particularly bad day.

After taking a deep swallow of the drink once delivered directly into her waiting hand, Ms. Grant sat back and considered Kara, enough so that the young hero started to squirm in her comfortably padded chair. The consideration continued until her boss set the crystal tumbler down in front of her, apparently deciding on today’s topic of discussion.

Nothing to worry about, right?

“Kiera.” The blonde CEO paused before starting again. “Kara. I appreciate this… well, we’re going to call it a power crush. An infatuation, per se, that you seem to have developed for me. I can’t say it’s not unexpected. You, working with me, for me, for these past two years. I’d say that we have gotten fairly close. Yes?”

Kara nodded. Ms. Grant watched her, maybe expecting something further, but simply sighed as the silence stretched on between them.

“Yes. Good.” She started again. “You’re a lovely girl, Kara. Young woman. You’re smart, creative, and your work ethic and performance are truly extraordinary. You are an asset to CatCo, my office and… well, to me. Personally. I want you to know how much I value as an employee. Please say that you understand that.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant. Working for you has been – well, is…”

As Kara started to stammer, the elder woman nodded. “Exactly. We make a great team. I don’t want that to change. You believe me, right?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“That’s why I want you, need you, to nip this, well, lovesick schoolgirl thing you seem to have acquired for me in the bud. I appreciate you for you, Kara, but there will never be any romantic feelings reciprocated in any way. Do you understand this?”

Kara nodded, praying that her cheeks were nowhere near as red as they currently felt.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” Cat Grant reached across the table to carefully hold her hand. “You are dear to me, but while I played on the other side of the rainbow in boarding school, maybe once or twice at university, I don’t really prefer that lifestyle. 

“For me.” She clarified. 

Cat took a sip of her drink before she continued. “And besides that, we are not in the same place of our lives. I’m nearly twenty years your senior. I’ve children, one of whom is a year older than you. I’ve been married and divorced more times than you’ve had jobs.”

“I-I’m sorry if I’ve made things weird, Ms. Grant.”

Gat squeezed Kara’s hand, her eyes kind. “No, Kara. I’m honored and flattered. You are so beautiful and caring. Anyone would be lucky to have your affections.”

“But-“Kara tried, really tried to plead her case, but her boss was ready for it.

“But why not me?” Cat smiled. “Not even going over the reasons I already mentioned… Kara, I’m not looking for the type of relationship you want, much less actually deserve. You need a love that is young and strong and ready to seek out those new adventures that life wants to throw at you. You need a fighter that is ready to step into the ring; both to fight the world for you, as well as fight with you when it’s needed. You need a partner that wants to dive deep into the ocean with you, come what may.

“And that’s not me. Not anymore.”

Kara knew now that there was moisture building in her eyes. She was not going to cry. Not now. Not in front of her employer. Not in this upscale establishment where she already felt woefully out of place. There was a couple of cartons of ice cream at home… Kara just needed to get home.

“I-I, well…” She caught her breath. “Thank you, Ms. Grant. T-t-thank you f-for being honest with m-m-me. You’ve been very k-k-kind.”

Ms. Grant watched her. Kara knew that her voice had gone oddly formal, aside from the slight stutter, but she was trying to maintain some semblance of dignity, to be able to face the workplace and her crush tomorrow.

“So, tomorrow? Seven sharp?”

Kara nodded. “Of course, Ms. Grant. You have the meeting with the Mayor at nine. We will need to go over any last minute changes that Legal will undoubtedly want you to consider.”

There. That sounded better.

Cat Grant smiled sadly. Softly. “That’s right.” She looked at Kara’s untouched drink. “Did you want something else?”

The heartbroken superhero in disguise smiled, though it didn’t come close to her normal, everyday show of happiness. “Thank you, but no. I’m really not much of a drinker. Only celebrations, really. And only one glass then.”

Kara paused, before speaking again. “Can I go now, Ms. Grant? I need to get to bed soon if I’m going to be ready for the office in the morning.”

As far as excuses went, it was a pretty piss poor one, but her boss took a moment more of pity on her… for which Kara would be forever grateful.

“Of course, Kara.” Cat Grant offered politely. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, Ms. Grant.”

And then Kara fled.

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

“Oh, poor Kara.” Diana lamented once the sad tale was done. 

“I was so embarrassed. I almost quit.”

“But you didn’t.” The elder looking woman stated.

Kara sighed. “I didn’t.”

“What did you do?”

The blonde of the two women shrugged as she played with her strawberry daiquiri’s straw. “What every girl does when her heart gets broken, I guess.”

“Went and had a one-night stand with the first floozy you could find?” The raven-haired beauty said with a smirk.

Kara went red at the insinuation. “No! Wow. A world of no. I called my sister to come spend the night with me and we watched rom-coms all night while pigging out on junk food.”

“No booty call that you regretted the next day, then?”

“No.” Kara smiled. “I’m sure James would have loved it if I’d called, but no. No one-nighters for me.”

“James?” Diana inquired.

“Yeah. James.” Kara sipped at her drink. “Kal’s best buddy from the Daily Planet?” When Diana finally nodded in recognition, she continued. “Funny enough, he was the reason for my next gaydar fail and potential heartbreak.”

“A guy? This James?”

“Nope. His girlfriend… though I didn’t know it at the time.” 

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

There she was again. 

Kara took a few moments to discreetly observe the very beautiful woman that was currently being handed her coffee order at the pickup counter at Noonan’s Diner. It wasn’t the first time that she had seen the unknown woman there, but it was the first time that she didn’t appear to be busy with a phone call. Fiddling with her glasses, Kara considered how best to make her approach when it was taken directly out of her hands.

“Hi.” The stranger had snuck up on Kara while she’d been distracted. 

“Oh. Hi.” Kara smiled brightly. “Can I, um, help you?”

The shorter woman smiled back, showing off her amazing smile. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually just walk up to strangers…”

“Don’t be silly. I’m Kara.” She held out her hand. 

“Lucy.” They shook hands, only a slight bit awkwardly.

“And now we’re not strangers. Halfway to being friends.” Kara laughed. “So… how can I help?”

The woman, Lucy, offered a slight grin, though her gaze still seemed a bit wary. “I’ve seen you in here before and, well, I saw you go in to CatCo. Do you work there?”

“I do.” She gestured them both to a small table that just opened up. “I actually work as the Administrative Assistant to Cat Grant.”

“Oh, wow.” Lucy smiled a bit wider now. “So, you know everyone that works there?”

“I wouldn’t say everybody, but yeah. I can usually recognize peoples’ names and faces. Sometimes I even am able to match them together.”

“So, you know James? James Olsen?”

Kara smiled widely. “Sure. He’s great. You’re friends with James?”

“Yeah.” Lucy ducked her head. “He’s my boyfriend.”

And just like that, Kara felt the world drop out from under her. Another beautiful woman not available. But, wait! Girlfriend? James had been pressing her for more. Why would he do that if he already had someone?

“I didn’t know James was involved with anyone.”

Her tone must have given away something, because Lucy looked up sharply to stare at Kara, suspicion written all over her face. “Why do you say that?”

At the quick inquiry, Kara searched for what to exactly say. “Uh… well, it’s just that he never really mentioned a girlfriend. But we’ve only talked a few times, mostly about work, you know, and-“

“And you have a crush on him.” Lucy’s eyes narrowed. 

“Not him.” Kara finally admitted.

“What?”

The superhero sighed. How did this happen exactly? “I might’ve seen you in here a few times. Before you came over, I was trying to buck up the courage to approach you.”

“Me? Why?”

“To ask you out, silly.” Kara finally answered. “You’re hot. Like, seriously beautiful hot. And I was interested in maybe seeing if you wanted to maybe get coffee sometime. Together.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t know James was seeing anyone, not that I really care. He seems nice, like a great guy. Just not my type.”

“Wow. Yeah. I’m sorry.” Lucy offered politely. “I’m flattered. Really. But, well…”

“You don’t swing that way.” Kara offered for her.

Lucy shook her head. “I don’t. You seem really great. And maybe I’ll see you around sometime, maybe, if things with James work out. But, really…”

“I get it.” Kara stood. “Let me take you to James’ office. We’ll surprise him.”

“Really?” Lucy’s face lit up. “You’d do that for me? Even after?”

“It’s okay. I promise.” Kara offered. “It was just a mixed signal. No one has to be the bad guy here. We can just use it as a funny story to tell everybody when we’re better friends, okay?”

“Friends. Yeah.”

Fuck my life.

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

Diana sat back from the plate of nachos that they were sharing. The appetizer they’d ordered had arrived during Kara’s regaling of the the Lucy portion of her story. Kara took the pause to scarf down several loaded chips.

“Sounds like an honest mistake.” She finally said. “And it’s not like you had to associate with her all that much after.”

“Did I fail to mention that she is now one of my commanding officers at the DEO?” The blonde stated dryly. “Or that she’s a constant fixture at our bi-weekly game night?”

“Okay.” The Amazon laughed. “Your life sucks.”

“Thank you for the acknowledgement.”

“Surely it gets better.”

“You’d think that.”

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

Detective Maggie Sawyer.

It had taken seeing the gorgeous Latina police officer a couple of times at a few of the crime scenes that involved aliens slash meta-humans before the DEO showed up for Kara to catch her name. Each time, Kara had made sure that she, as Supergirl, spoke to the officer and answered all of the questions that Alex and the Federal Government would allow her to disclose. And so far, Detective Sawyer had responded well to Supergirl’s flirtations.

But Kara wanted Detective Sawyer to respond to her as Kara Danvers – average, normal employee at CatCo Worldwide Media, rather than as Supergirl… which was why Kara currently was now pacing back and forth in her apartment, trying to come up with a way to convince Snapper Carr to give her a chance to cover some of the metro beat. She needed a natural way to meet the woman.

A quick knock on her door btought her out of her master-planning. Before she could take a single step towards the noise, the door swung open to reveal her sister, looking frantic. 

“Kara?” Alex spoke breathlessly. “We need to talk.”

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

They’d cleared the nachos’ plate. Their waitress had been surprised, but held it together well. The menu had listed that it could feed up to six, yet two women had polished the plate so completely that barely even any trace of the cheese sauce was left behind. No, their server had smiled as she took the plate away, commenting that their entrees were soon to be up and that she’d bring refills for their waters and more alcohol.

Kara smiled as she polished off her daiquiri. “Well?”

Diana was incredulous. “So, your sister… who had never really ever given any indication that she might be gay… comes out to you? And then confesses her attraction to the very same hot lady police officer you were pining for? And she actually swooped in and got the hot lady police officer instead of you? 

“Yep.”

“And thereby blocked your attempts at courting said hot lady police officer?”

“Again, yes.”

“And now they’re together? Like, seriously together?”

Kara waved her hand back and forth. “They were living together. Talking marriage. Fell apart though. Alex was devastated.”

“You didn’t try your shot since they were no longer together?”

“Ew. No.” Kara shook her head. “I’m not going after my sister’s ex. No way.”

“Huh. The rules of courtship must be different here than they are on Themyscira.”

“Obviously.”

“So you missed your shot at the hot lady police officer?”

“Maggie Sawyer. Stop with the hot lady police officer. You know her name. And yes.”

The woman across from her banged her head on the table. “You, Kara Danvers, are the absolute unluckiest beautiful person I have ever met. Circe and Antilope were more successful than you.”

“Yeah. Don’t know who they are.”

“Better that you don’t. The insult is lessened without knowing them as reference. Just know that they were constantly mocked for their failures at romance and love.”

“And now I think I hate you.”

Diana smiled. “Well? Surely that wasn’t the last. Who’s next?”

“Now I know why nobody wanted to come eat with us.”

“Never mind that. On with the story.” 

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

Okay, there was absolutely no way she had read these signals wrong. Unfettered access to her office at any time, day or night; lunches and dinners with special looks and lingering touches; hugs that lasted longer than what just friends were supposed to share; and then her office first and then her apartment both filled with flowers. Just friends didn’t buy out three flower shops to say thank you to just a friend.

Right?

She wasn’t sure exactly how, but Lena Luthor had won Kara over completely. It had been a rocky road… first as reporter and object of her first real interview to friends and then best friends. There was a natural conclusion that they were meant to be together. And besides, a Super and a Luthor together? It was like if the stars themselves were throwing them together. It was destiny.

Sure, there had been a few bumps in the road to their happiness. The Supergirl secret had been the toughest to overcome. Her being the Maiden of Might versus being Kara Danvers had put her on opposite sides of Lena’s anger over the Kryptonite debacle, not to mention all of the times Lillian Luthor had reared her head. But they’d overcome all of those obstacles. It would be the two of them forever.

Smiling as she waved to Jess, waiting as Lena’s Assistant gave her the go-ahead to enter the office. Sure, she had unfettered access, but politeness never hurt anyone.

Opening the door, Kara smiled widely when she saw Lena smile up at her. They were supposed to be going to lunch, that Ethiopian place down past Main and Second, where Kara had originally planned to ask her best friend out on a date… but she knew that she’d never be able to wait. 

“Kara. Hey. Give me a minute to sign these last few forms and them I’m yours.”

Yours! Kara couldn’t wait. “That’s fine. I wanted to talk to you about something before we left anyway.”

“Really? Lena smiled. “Well, don’t leave me in suspense. Hit me with it. I can sign my own name and listen at the same time.”

Kara licked her lips. This was it.

“So, we’ve been friends for a while now, you know?” Lena hummed in response. “And you’re my friend. My best friend. For a really long time and, well, I was kinda wondering if we… I mean I do, but I wanted to know if you thought maybe us going out. Like, together or something might be a good idea.”

“Like dinner?” Lena apparently sought clarification.

Kara was nodding, though Lena was still looking over pages and signing her name. “Yeah. Dinner.”

The CEO of L-Corp looked up then, her brow scrunched in confusion. “You want to go somewhere for dinner? Tonight?”

“I do.”

“Okay. I don’t have any plans. We haven’t done dinner this week, anyway. Anywhere special?”

She didn’t get it. Kara sighed as she walked closer to the desk that her best friend was sitting behind. “Lena, yes I want to go to dinner with you… but I wanted it to be us. Together. Like, on a date.”

Lena had been about to start looking over the papers in front of her again, when Kara’s words… her request had seemingly finally gotten through. The brunette stopped, all movement paused. 

“A date?” When Kara nodded, Lena leaned back in her chair. “You want to go on a date? With me? Like, you and I out on a date?”

Kara had nodded in the affirmative to all of that. The superhero felt her stomach start to dance wildly. Had she read the signals wrong? There was no way. Even her sister, Alex, had said that it was obvious that Lena Luthor was into Kara. Why was Lena just sitting there?

“You want to go out on a date?”

“Yes, Lena.” Kara threw her hands up in exasperation. “You and me. Dinner. Talking. Like we always do… but then, maybe, during the meal or after while we walk around I get to hold your hand.”

“We already hold hands.” Lena pointed out.

Kara nodded. “Yes, we do. And I love that we do little things like that, but I also want to know that it means we’re on the same page. That we’re working towards getting even closer.”

“We are close, Kara.” She offered, her voice slightly higher than normal. “You’re my best friend.”

“And I love that. So much. But I also want to maybe kiss you at the end of the evening. Or when I pick you up before we go out.”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Rao, Lena. I’m falling in love with you. I know that I already love you. I want us to be together.” Kara was now pleading. “Please tell me that this wasn’t one-sided. Tell me that you love me too, Lena.”

Lena stood slowly. “I do love you, Kara.” The Kryptonian’s heart soared for that brief moment before the devastating fall back towards the ground below. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I can’t imagine a day going by without you in it… but I don’t want to date you.”

“Why not?” Kara knew she was whining. “Is it the alien thing?”

Lena looked affronted at the question. “God, no, Kara. That you would ask that.”

“I’m sorry. But I don’t understand.”

“Kara… I’m not gay.” She paused. “I’ve never really ever been attracted to another woman. Sure, I can appreciate their beauty, but much like a lover of art, not as the artist.”

“But the flowers and the time we spent together?”

“Jess told me that that many flowers was going to send the wrong message.” Lena sighed. “She said you’d be expecting something… but you never said anything, so I thought you understood. I’m rich, Kara. You were nice and did something extraordinary for me. I returned the favor by doing something that I thought was extraordinary back.”

“You aren’t interested in me.” Kara sat in the visitor chair in front of Lena’s desk. “I was so sure I read all of the signals right, this time.”

“This time?”

Kara looked up to see a sad smile of her best friend’s face. It was the same look that Ms. Grant had given her those years ago. It had briefly flashed across Lucy’s face, as well.

“I’m sorry.” Kara offered lamely.

Lena immediately moved around and took Kara’s hands in her own. “Don’t be. We’re best friends. Nothing has to change. I promise that it will be okay. Right? We’re okay?” It was the note of pleading that made Kara take notice. Lena was terrified that she was going to lose Kara over this. 

“Of course.” Kara offered. “I just need to take a look at things a bit different. But you and me? It’ll be the same as before. I promise.”

“I didn’t mean to lead you on.”

“You didn’t. Or maybe you did, but you didn’t realize that I was seeing things that weren’t there.”

“Sho-should we maybe reschedule lunch?” Lena offered, but Kara knew that if she retreated now, things were just going to go downhill. Fast. They’d worked too hard to salvage this friendship. Kara would be damned if she let it break apart now.

“Me? You’re asking me if I don’t want to eat?” She forced her brightest smile. “Who are you? Where’s my best friend? You are clearly not Lena.”

Lena laughed… a real, true, honest-to-Rao laugh, though her eyes shone with unreleased tears. Kara had masked her heartbreak well. “I’m sorry.”

Kara nodded. She knew that her friend was apologizing for everything that had gone on between them. Kara had to pray that this desire to love and be loved would go the way that all of the other failures would… somewhere hidden in a box where Kara kept all the things that she had lost; failed at: losing her family, the destruction of her home world, the beautiful women who all wanted to be in her life in various ways… through not as she dreamed. 

Another day in the life of Supergirl.

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

They had both ordered the twenty-one ounce porterhouse cut, both medium rare. Their food had been served with a huge smile by Bethany, their server, while Kara had been lamenting the failure of a Luthor and Super love connection. 

Diana was eating the seasonal vegetables that normally came with the steak. Kara had opted for extra loaded mashed potatoes. They ate in silence for a few moments before Diana finally set her knife and fork down. “I am sorry for that one. From the actions of the Luthor daughter, I agree that it sounded like a courtship had begun on her part.”

“I know, right?” She tried to laugh it off. “Luckily, we’re are still friends. Best friends. It’s just…”

“Hard?” Diana offered. Kara just nodded. “I applaud your perseverance. Many would have given up after some of the tales you tell.”

“Well, they’re not all horrible stories.”

“Really?”

Supergirl-in-disguise shrugged her shoulders.” “Um… I’ve skipped a few, although they really don’t count.”

“Don’t count?” Diana cut into her steak. “Why do they not count?”

Kara chewed her bite of steak slowly, considering how to best answer. “No drama or funny parts to them.” When Diana motioned for her to continue, she did. “Well, Leslie was interesting. Almost coulda been like if Harley Quinn had decided to date Batman, you know?”

“Harley is a villain.” At Kara’s look, Diana opened her mouth and then closed it again. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Leslie Willis became Livewire.”

“I remember seeing her on the Wanted Posters. I agree. Very attractive in the bad girl sort of way. I understand the appeal.”

“So, yeah. Leslie before the whole archenemy thing would’ve been a possibility. And there was Siobhen. She became the Silver Banshee. She was very nice to look at, but she was a total bitch even before she gained super powers and went all crazy. Way too much drama there, even for me.”

“This was your bad girl phase, then?”

“This was my expanding the pool of options phase.” She responded quickly. “Though I thought I’d found the best of both worlds (pun totally intended) when I crossed Earths to go to Barry and Iris’ wedding.”

“You chanced a multiverse breach to attend a wedding? Was that safe?”

Kara smiled at the memory. “Yeah. Earth One has a hero named Vibe. His whole shtick is that he can safely bounce between the various Earths. He gave me a device that duplicates his power on a limited basis. Makes visiting easy.”

“I never knew.” Diana admitted.

“Yeah. I keep it fairly quiet. Bruce about had a coronary when he learned about it. I had to literally threaten to throw him into the sun before he finally shut up about it.”

“I’m surprised he let it go.”

“Don’t be.” Kara speared another piece of steak. “I’ve caught him three times so far attempting to steal it. I crushed his latest version of the Batmobile into a one foot square block for him to use as a door stopper to prove my point about stopping.”

“This was a few months back?”

“It was. Why?”

The Amazonian Princess smirked. “He told an elaborate story about the reason he had recently upgraded his car. I never thought his story rang true. It’s nice to know the truth.”

“He’s a bit hardheaded.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.” Diana paused speaking to eat a bit more. “But back to the subject at hand. You said something about maybe finding someone on another Earth.”

“Fine.”

“Well? Go on.”

Kara nodded. “There’s this former vigilante slash assassin turned Legend named Sara Lance…”

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

She’d missed her opportunity to talk to the very nice-looking assassin last night. Kara remembered how during the whole Dominator attack thing last year, how there had been a bit of unresolved sexual tension between her and the White Canary. She really had hoped to capitalize on that supposed connection this time around.

Where had she run off to?

Kara was standing in front of the church waiting on her sister to show up from wherever she’d run off to last night. It wasn’t like Alex to takeoff without letting Kara know what was going on, especially considering they were on an Earth that was not their own. They didn’t even have any real identification for this Earth! And besides, Alex had been so heartbroken as of late, what with Maggie having actually transferred back to Gotham City rather than to try and salvage anything between her and Alex, that she was worried what Alex might get up to. 

It was a dick move. Lesbian or not, what Maggie had done… and Kara considered herself lucky to have avoided the drama that getting involved with Detective Maggie Sawyer would have brought into Kara’s life. It was bad enough that the Latina had broken Alex’s heart.

She nodded to several of the guests that were arriving for the wedding. Kara checked her watch and noted that there was only about fifteen minutes before she would be needed to get inside. There was always the possibility of flying around the city, trying to locate Alex via her heartbeat, when her sister finally rounded the corner and headed to where Kara was waiting.

Alex had been drinking. She considered how to handle the idea of her sister spiraling down that slippery slope… this would need to be handled delicately… And then there was Sara Lance, arriving from the opposite direction. 

They’d slept together. 

Kara closed her eyes and centered herself. Of course they had. Of course her sister Alex had hooked up with the insanely attractive assassin. Sure, her sister had to have the luck of Rao somehow… now twice seemingly without a care or a second thought, had stepped between Kara and the object of her desire and gotten the girl. She half wondered if Alex had met Ms. Grant under better circumstances if they would have slept together. Or Lena? How successful would the elder Danvers sister be at sweeping her best friend off her feet?

The last thing Kara now wanted to do was sing about love at her friend’s wedding.

But… well, the show must go on. 

>>>>>> *O* <<<<<<

“Sara tried talking to me later. After the big fight with a Nazi version of me and Oliver. She tried to corner me, wanting to know why I was so standoffish compared to when we first arrived. She actually accused me of thinking that she wasn’t good enough for my sister.”

“What did you say?” Diana asked softly.

“The truth.” Kara fiddled with the napkin in her hands. “I was returning to my Earth. There wasn’t really any more of a reason to consider the logistics of going back and forth between the worlds on a more regular schedule. I told her that I had wanted to maybe see about dating. A date, at least. That I had been excited to see her this weekend, no alien invasion or meta-human uprising to deal with.”

“What did she say?”

Kara shrugged. “What could she say? She apologized, of course, claiming that drinking and being lonely had gotten the best of her. She and Alex had just kinda fell into bed together. That she didn’t know that I was interested. That she was sorry.”

“And?”

“And what? I forgave her. Sara was right that she didn’t know. Sara even asked if there might be a chance, maybe later…”

“Is there?”

“No.” Kara smiled, though she knew her heart wasn’t in it. “I’m not going to get involved with someone that has been involved with my sister, no matter how brief it might have been.”

Diana nodded. They were waiting on dessert. Kara had insisted on making Diana pay as much as possible for her having to relay her tales of woe. “We can stop now, if you want.”

“Not really much left. Nia Nal is really the last, unless you count Kate Kane on Earth One… and neither of their stories are much to tell at all.”

“I don’t think I know about either name.” Diana said.

“Well, Nia is Dreamer. You know, the precog that’s been showing up lately in National City?”

“Right.” The Amazon agreed. “A bit young though.”

“She is, but there’s something about her. An innocence that I’ve lost somewhere along the way. It’s… warming, I guess, to be around her.”

“What happened with her?”

Kara smiled sardonically. “You’ve been briefed on the Legion of Superheroes? The thirtieth century’s version of, well, the Justice League, I suppose.”

“The Daxamite that wanted to date you? He came back in time married, but still wanted you? That guy?”

Diana’s tone made Kara smile. “M’Onel. Him. When he left to return to the future, they needed my friend, Winn, for some crazy made-up reason and so they took off. The thing was, their ship could only take the number they;d brought, so someone had to stay behind.”

“M’Onel?”

“Rao, no. Brainiac Five.”

“A Brainiac stayed? Kal-El knows of this?”

“Yeah. Different type of Brainiac, apparently. Anyway, he was all about how he could help Nia become a better superhero, and how he was the man for the job since he couldn’t form relationships in his past otherwise he’d screw up his present.”

“That’s conveniently confusing.”

“Well, in the midst of all that training, he decides to woo out little hero-in-training. Seems Nia was the exception to the time paradox rule. I never got to see her after we’d made a connection, all because my green-skinned, so-called ally was making the moves on Ms. Nal.”

Diana sighed. “And now they’re together.”

“And now they’re together.” Kara confirmed. “I learned this after once again putting myself out there, asking her on a date.”

“Bad?”

“Surprisingly no. She apologized and said that she wished she was free to say yes, but she and Brainy had just started something and Nia felt she owed the relationship a real chance.”

“I’m sorry.” Diana sat back as Bethany placed the key lime pie in front of her before putting the chocolate cake in front of Kara. “Dare I ask about this Kate Kane person?”

“No story at all.”

“Well then…” Diana prompted.

Kara savored the bite of cake before answering. “Another trip to Earth One. Their Bruce had vanished from Gotham City. Batman hasn’t been seen in years. Kate is his cousin on his mother’s side. His mother was Martha Kane before marrying Thomas Wayne.”

“I had no idea.”

“Yeah. So, Barry and Oliver and I visit Gotham City to get some information. We run into trouble, of course, before we get accosted by a female version of Batman.”

“Batwoman?”

“Yep.” Kara smiles. “She’s seriously rocking the tattoos and butch haircut, but her eyes just drew me in. We flirted for the ten minutes we were together, but then the three of us had to chase our lead out of the city.”

“You never went back?”

“No. I think she’d have been a lot of fun, but I want more than just a *wham bam thank you, ma’am.* I could get that almost any time. But I wasn’t raised that way. Not on Krypton, and definitely not by Eliza Danvers.”

By this time, the check had come and Diana, as promised, footed the bill. The Amazon had jokingly remarked that she doubted she currently had enough to cover it all, but the Platinum credit card she pulled out proved the lie to that statement. As they both stood, Diana looked hesitant for the first time all day… well, night now. Kara had been talking for hours.

“What will you do now?”

Kara pushed her hands into her pants’ pockets. “Maybe I’m meant to be alone. Not everyone gets a romantic happy ending. I even have to deal with my alien heritage when considering a relationship.”

“Why?”

“I might be near on immortal.” Kara finally answered. “Kal-El’s aging has retarded somewhat… he seems to have slowed growing older at the normal pace. He should look almost fifty, but he’s late thirties at the eldest. He is really only gaining about a year for every five or so he actually lives.” 

“And you?”

“I’m a product of Krypton’s artificial birthing Matrix as opposed to Kal’El being the product of a natural birth. There’s no telling what impurities he got, while I was created to be perfect.” At Diana’s look, Kara held up her hands. “I’m not saying I’m perfect… just that all Matrix births used science to eliminate any abnormalities.”

“So, you’ll what? Live forever?”

“I haven’t aged since I hit eighteen.” She offered. “I use makeup and other tricks, like my wardrobe and posture, to fool everyone into seeing me as a twenty-something. I’m never going to pass as a thirty-something.

“Anyone I date will have to realize that while I would never leave them, they will be forced to endure being with someone that will look like I do now, possibly until their death. It won’t be easy.”

“I don’t age.” Diana suddenly said as they approached the doorway.

“What?”

“Come on, Kara.” She chided. “Surely you have realized by now that I convinced everyone to leave us alone for lunch? Did you honestly believe that literally everyone would choose to spend time with Bruce and Kal-El rather than you or I?”

“Um.”

“So eloquent.” Diana teased. “I now know that I have no competition. You have made it known to me that you are honorable, deserving of love, and worthy of affection. On our next outing, I will tell you my own tales of woe. Of the beautiful Amazons that refused to court the daughter of their Queen, my mother. Or of the soldier who caught my attention, but sacrificed himself nobly before I could tell him that I so admired him.”

“This was a date?” Kara squawked. 

“It can be considered such, if you wish. I desire it to be so.”

“Yes. Oh, yes, please.”

Diana Prince smiled. “Then we will need to schedule another date. Soon, yes?”

After Kara had nodded in obvious agreement, the taller woman smiled. “Then all that’s left is a goodnight kiss?”

As the two drew closer, Kara’s communicator with the DEO suddenly came to life in her ear. She was so startled by the sudden intrusion that she jerked back. Diana stumbled slightly at the smaller woman’s departures from where she was supposed to be.

“Kara? We need you. We’ve got a situation that needs Supergirl. This a Theta rated crisis.”

“Alex!” Kara whisper-yelled at her sister. “Not now.”

Diana ran the back of her hand against Kara’s cheek. “Next time. Call me.” And with that, she turned and made her way away from where Kara now stood… thoughts of turning into a super-villain dancing through Kara’s mind.

“We need you, Supergirl” Alex repeated in her ear.

Worst. Luck. Ever.


	4. World's Most Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the world's most notorious villains have just returned from a successful mission. Let's check in with the dastardly and completely evil pair known the world over as The Scarlet Scorpion and her robotic sidekick and bodyguard, Killer Android Girl, both having made it back to the Destructo Lair.
> 
> Bwa-ha-ha-ha.

“Ugh!” Kara grunted as she pressed the hidden trigger under the metallic silver belt at her waist. The nanites that had been adhered to her face immediately released from her skin and slowly fell away to the floor. “I hate this stuff. I hate it all over my skin. And the mask! Yuck! Why can’t Winn come up with a better costume? Or better yet, let’s retire Killer Android Girl and let me become somebody else for a while.”

When Alex didn’t immediately reply, Kara turned to glare at her sister. “That sound good to you? You agree with me, right?”

“Good luck at that.” Was the snarky reply.

The alien (not android!!!) girl shook her head, her blonde hair coming free from the silver helmet she wore, as she continued to peel off the costume. It wasn’t really *that* awful of a uniform, the various metallic accents around her elbows and knees, plus the heavy gauntlets and boots – not to mention the completely useless shoulder guards... it had been fun at first. When in full regalia, Kara looked nothing like the twenty year old blonde girl she was, but rather as some cybernetic robot creation that acted as protector and sidekick to The Scarlet Scorpion… better known to her as Alex.

Kara sighed. “I know.” The optics that Lady Destructo… or Lena Luthor, and Toy-Man, secretly Winn Schott, Jr., had painstakingly gone over currently had the two villains at their highest rating yet. Kara and Alex… or The Scarlet Scorpion and Killer Android Girl, had hit the World’s Most Wanted list, now sitting at the number three and four spots respectively. “I want a cooler costume. I like yours.”

Alex Danvers twirled around playfully, obviously to torment Kara. “I am very pretty, aren’t I?” The dark red doctor’s coat swished around almost like a cape. The stylized version of a scorpion outline stood out in yellow contrast on the back. Her sister had already moved her the heavy gloves and pushed her goggles slash mask from her face, now resting on top of her head that helped hold back her dark red hair. 

What Kara was really jealous of were The Scarlet Scorpion’s boots… black, thigh high and that accentuated Alex’s shapely legs. They went great with the rest of her black uniform under the red of the doctor’s coat. The utility belt that The Scarlet Scorpion was known for having was already hung in its place within the locker provided by Lady Destructo, their current patron… not to mention the current holder of the World’s Most Wanted top spot. 

Toy-Man was in second place. Hacking the Pentagon and then ransoming the various nuclear missile launch codes back to the Federal Government would do that. Winn had cackled like a schoolboy for nearly a week. Ten million a code had nearly plunged the Government’s budget so far into the toilet that giant sewer alligators were now back in vogue.

“The Scarlet Scorpion is supposed to be an evil genius, Kara. Remember?” Alex put her coat in with the utility belt. “Our cover story is that I created you after dismantling Red Tornado and three of the Metal Men to duplicate all of the various powers that the Justice Society have, therefore giving me the opportunity to create chaos and mayhem wherever I, now we, go.”

“I know.” Kara sat at the bench between their lockers. “I get that we need to hide the fact that I’m from Krypton from everybody. They’d whip out those weird space rocks faster than I can finish eating at Booster Gold’s All-You-Can-Eat Buffet.”

“That’s not very fast, Kara.” Alex laughed. “You sat there and ate for three hours last time we were there. The owner came and offered you a check for over a thousand dollars to leave and never come back.”

“Sucker offer.”

“Didn’t he try to bar you from ever returning?”

“He did.” A voice pulled the sisters’ attention to the entrance way of the locker room. Lady Destructo stood there, smiling. Her normal outfit of a heavy green cloak missing. Instead, she was just Lena Luthor in jeans and an M.I.T. pullover. “My legal team made sure that he understood that any attempt would result in his being shut down and stuck in front of a judge for the foreseeable future.”

Kara smiled at the proclaimed *most evil woman in the world* and waved in greeting. “What’re you up to?”

Lena smirked. “How’d the mission go?”

Kara opened her mouth to answer, but Alex started talking first. “Good. Lord Technologies’ security was shit. I didn’t even need my *robot sidekick* to knock down the door. And getting into ol’ Maxie-boy’s lab was even easier. I got everything on your list, plus a few bits of extras that looked interesting.”

“Good. Good.” Lena nodded. “Was there any surprises? The news hasn’t reported anything, though it’s been less than an hour since you hit the place.”

“Star-Girl and Mister Terrific showed up as we were leaving.” Alex answered. “No challenge.”

“Really?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. Alex used that alien gun she stole from the DEO last month. Knocked ‘em both for a loop. When they tried to get up, I used Killer Android Girl’s Power Gauntlets (i.e., Kara’s super strength) and threw a tanker truck or three at them. It was enough of a distraction that we were able to zoom away.”

“Did you notice any reporters? Cameras? Any cellphones recording you?”

Alex took over again. “Yeah. I made a show of giving a monologue about how Lord’s technology was exactly what I needed to complete my ultra-doomsday device. I’m sure it was very terrifying for the sheep to hear.”

“Ultra?” Lena asked with a laugh in her voice. “What makes it ultra?”

“Yeah. No idea. Sounded better in my head.” She admitted. “Anyway, by that time many of Lord’s employees and the ineffectual guards were yelling at us, everyone was outside, cellphones at the ready. I don’t remember any reporters, though. Kara?”

While the other two women had been talking, the blonde had finally gotten out of her robot costume. She desperately wanted a new shtick. “No reporters. Lord Technologies had several internal cameras. I made sure that we were visible for as many as we could cross safely without it being obvious we wanted to be seen. There should definitely be footage released soon.”

“Good.” 

Kara turned and picked up the box that was sitting at her feet and placed it on the bench next to where she had been sitting. That it hadn’t made any noise was a miracle. “I picked up this, by the way. I thought it’d be funny.”

Lena approached the box and carefully opened the lid. Kara and Alex were both smiling as they watched Lena’s eyes go wide before turning her gaze from the container’s contents to look at the both of them. Perfect. “How? But… when…?”

“It was all Kara.” Alex admitted proudly. “Max apparently has a second office down by those so-called hidden labs. It was too easy for Kara to use the Android Optic Lasers (i.e., Kara’s heat vision) to make a gigantic hole in the wall. It was just there behind the desk.”

“He’s going to blow a gasket.” At Lena’s statement, all three of them laughed. 

::Bark! Bark, bark!::

Kara watched as the woman who had named her alter-ego *Lady Destructo* reached into the container and carefully lifted out the small, pure white puppy... supposedly the only one of its kind. According to all reports, it had apparently been discovered at alien crash sight. Maxwell Lord had claimed its space craft’s wreckage… some of which was a part of the loot she and Alex had stolen earlier today. 

He was so cute. 

“Isn’t he supposed to be a present for the President and First Lady?”

Kara nodded. “They don’t deserve a dog this nice. Your brother is an ass-hat, and his wife, Lois, is a real piece of work. And besides, who would want to live in the White House? We’re gonna keep him. I want to name him Krypto.”

Alex was already shaking her head in the negative. “Too close to your actual heritage, Kara. The superheroes that actually knew Superman… hell, anyone that really remembers anything about him might make a connection. We need to keep you safe.” 

Crossing her arms across her chest, Kara huffed. “Fine. But I want a cute name for him.”

Lena Luthor’s eyes sparkled in mirth. “Like Attack Android Dog? He could be Killer Android Girl’s new pet that The Scarlet Scorpion built for her.”

“I hate you.” When she saw Alex grinning, she pouted. “I hate both of you. I want a new outfit. I want to be a super villain now, not just the bad guy’s henchwoman.”

Lena was petting the now yawning puppy cradled within her arms. “I think we need to keep you as Killer Android Girl. Technology is the safest way to have you use your powers… we just keep naming them something stupid that the rest of the world assumes is possible. You coming off as being slightly silly keeps everyone from realizing that you are the real danger.” 

Kara stood to follow as Lena left the locker room, taking them somewhere deeper into the Destructo Lair. At her look, Alex waived Kara to go on, indicating that she’d catch up. 

“I just feel like I could do more.” 

Lena nodded. “And one day, once we’ve fixed everything that’s wrong with this world, hopefully you’ll get the chance. But, Kara… you have to be careful.”

“Your cousin lost due to revealing all that he could do so openly too soon.” Alex ran up to them. “Lena’s sister-in-law, Lois Luthor, though she was Lane back then. She interviewed him and then told the world what he could do, as well as any weaknesses that she uncovered. Superman never really had a chance.”

“Fine.” The younger looking of the three finally conceded. 

“We’ll come up with some *upgrades* for you. Change the outfit a bit. Maybe remove the helmet so your hair can be loose. Streamline so of the lines. We can even add some LED in various colors.” Lena offered.

What about a new name, then? Killer Android Girl is so lame. Super villains are supposed to have the cool names.”

Her sister laughed. “Remind me to tell that to Condiment King at the next Legion of Doom meeting. And Kite-Man. He’ll be thrilled to know he’s cool now.”

“People that become super heroes or super villains never have good names, Kara.” Lena offered. I mean, Lady Destructo? Really?”

“Yay. Killer Android Girl lives to steal another day. I really enjoy being able to use my Killer Android Hover Go-Go Boots to fly.” Kara replied dryly. “Maybe we can add a booster function so I can go faster.”

They fell silent as the three of them continued through the dark chamber before finally drawing near to the upper rooms of their secret hideout, those that had been set aside as living spaces. As she and Lena and her sister drew closer to the kitchen area, they found Winn in front of the stove making popcorn. 

“Cute dog. I approve.” He offered. “I thought we’d watch the news with popcorn. See the latest about today’s fun.” The second Toy-Man offered with a smile. “There’s some soda in the pantry.”

“Not refrigerated?” Alex asked.

Winn smiled evilly. “I thought we might ask Killer Android Girl to use her new Oral Artic Chill Ray to make them cold.”

“I hate all three of you.” Kara lifted her middle finger at the only male in the room. “Kiss my shiny metal Killer Android Girl perfect ass, why don’t you?”


	5. Addison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> First, Kara has always been pansexual. I chose pan- over bi- simply because there are other genders throughout the universe that she is already aware of. The Danvers’ family has been unbelievably supportive with her views on relationships, and Kara’s explanation towards sexuality actually encourages Alex to be, while not out of the closet, a little more aware of the possibilities that are out there.
> 
> Next, Cat Grant didn’t have a son. There was never an Adam Foster. Instead, she had a daughter: Addison Foster. For this story, the introduction of Addison occurred exactly like it occurred during the first season, episodes eleven and twelve, but with Addison in place of Adam.
> 
> And last, everything occurred as they did on the show until the confrontation between Kara and Cat Grant. I will admit that I used the script for much of the dialogue, but I hope the inner musings and motivations are changed enough that it doesn’t seem like it’s just repeating things. You will understand the changes soon enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> …ooo000*O*000ooo…

Kara warily entered her boss’s office. This was going to be an extremely uncomfortable conversation, though for who it would be worse she could only guess. She thought maybe her, but she was dealing with Addison’s mother, in this case. Alex had tried to bolster her confidence before coming in to have this conversation, but Kara still felt like she was going to vomit. 

She had tried to end things with Addison in this very office yesterday… her rationale for pushing the beautiful woman away all the very same reasons that she’d discussed with her sister since becoming Supergirl. Her life was too unpredictable. 

Addison had countered every point that Kara had offered. Kara’s biggest reason was also the one point that she couldn’t use. Secret identities sucked. How had Kal manage it for so long? The beautifiul woman had whittled away at everything until, finally, she’d put Kara on the spot and asked if she was attracted to her.

Of course she was.

Addison has then kissed her. Like, kiss-kissed her. Kara was gone after that. So, instead of potentially burning that bridge, as she had intended, the two had quickly left the fishbowl of an office and went for a late dinner.

And now her life was about to become so much more difficult.

Ms. Grant obviously knew she was there, but the older woman made no move to acknowledge Kara’s presence at all. Taking a deep breath, Kara decided to bit the bullet. “Ms. Grant?”

“Mmm.” She didn’t look up from the folder she was reading.

“Uh, I don't know if you've talked to Addison today.” 

“I did. She's left on a plane nearly two hours ago.” Cat’s voice was clipped. Not a good sign. “She wanted to get back to Opal City as soon as possible.”

“Oh. Um… did she say why?” 

“In her own words, she gave me some story that she wanted to uproot her life, such as it is, from Opal, City, and move here.” Cat continued to stare at the papers contained within the folder. 

“That’s great, right?” Kara questioned.

“Well, yes. I suppose so. She says that now that we're back into each other's lives, she wants to spend more time with me, of course.” 

“Bu-but that’s wonderful.”

“I asked if there wasn’t anything possibly else keeping her here in National City. The sudden desire to upset her life and move seemed hasty, don’t you think?” 

When Kara didn’t respond, Cat finally looked up. “You know, Kara, I always thought that you and I were very different, but I'm starting to realize we may be more alike than I thought.”

“In what way?”

“I lost Addison years ago because I prioritized other things over her. Namely, myself. And while that may help you build an empire, it doesn't help you build a life. For that, you need to put other people first. I thought you understood that, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Ms. Grant, I don’t think you understand wh…” 

“Why you chose to convince Addison to move here? Starting a relationship where she has to make all the sacrifices? No, whatever was discussed between you and Addison, Kara, is your own personal business.”

“But I didn’t. Convince her, I mean. She wanted to st…”

Cat cut her off. “You had no part in this?”

“I just want you to know that it wasn't…” 

“Did you reveal to her that you’re Supergirl?” Cat interrupted. At her words, Kara felt her whole existence tilt on its axis.

“M-Mi-Ms. Grant. I can assure you th…”

Cat stood then. Her boss was much shorter, but in that moment, Cat Grant seemed to tower over Kara like an Olympian Goddess of legend. “Of course you are. If you are going to be in a relationship with my daughter, then we need to set some ground rules.”

“Ground rules?” Kara asked, her head spinning. “But I’m not…”

“If you say that you are not Supergirl one more time, I will not only out your secret to every news publication I own, but I will share it with every competitor that I have… they would jump at a chance to run a concurrent exclusive with CatCo Worldwide Media. But not only that, I will fire you. Do you understand me?”

Kara could only nod.

“Good.” Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “As a mother, I want nothing but the best for my daughter. And that might be you, Kara… but that would be Kara Danvers, the sweet, well-meaning assistant of mine that interred with my life. My daughter’s life.”

Ms. Grant walked to the minibar and poured a class of bourbon. Actually, two glasses. She handed the second drink into Kara’s hand. “Supergirl stands for so much more. Supergirl is larger than life and is the very embodiment for truth and justice and all that.” Her boss took a healthy swallow of the amber liquid. “Addison can’t be in a relationship with Supergirl.”

“She wouldn’t be.” Kara confirmed.

“It’ll be a secret then?”

Kara started to answer, but then realized that she really didn’t know how to answer. Anyone that Kara ultimately ended up with would have to be told the truth… but now? The relationship was too new to even conceive of spilling such a large secret.

“Uh, at first, yes. I don’t just go around telling everyone who I am.”

“Not third date material?”

Kara shook her head. “Ms. Grant. Please. You have to…”

“Have to? You’re making demands already? How bold of you.” Cat finished her drink and moved to pour another. “You’ve forced me into a really hard position, Kara. A mother shouldn’t be so very involved in the child’s love life.”

“Ms. Grant. We’ve only…”

“I don't want to know. In fact, from this moment on, I think your relationship with Addison should be off limits… that is, what happens between my daughter and Kara Danvers.”

“Okay.” She responded carefully. “But Supergirl?”

“Supergirl goes nowhere neat Addison.” Cat nearly finished the second drink she’d made for herself. “There’s no reason she should have contact with her. So, strictly professional. The cape stays away. Got it?” 

Cat Grant closed her eyes. Kara set her untouched drink in front of her boss. Cat opened her eyes and met Kara’s gaze directly. “If… and I mean if, the two of you turn into something, uh, more, we will deal with…” She waved her hand around in the space in front of her. “Somehow, but I will be informed.”

Kara nodded. “And you and I, Ms. Grant?”

“You’re going to be my daughter’s girlfriend.” The older blonde moved to her desk and sat down. “We need to come up with a whole new system. 

“God, Kara, you know how much I hate change. For now; boss and employee. That way, everything is very clear. Nobody gets confused. Nobody gets hurt. We’ll have to figure the rest out as we go.”

“Of course.” The superhero-in-apparently-a-bad-disguise worried that dating Addison was going to be harder than she thought. 

“The Supergirl thing we are going to discuss, at greater length, but later. Much, much later. But it will be coming, Kara. Oh, yes. It’s coming. So be prepared.”

Her sister, Alex, plus Hank and maybe a few others at the DEO needed to know what was happening at CatCo. ASAP. She was so screwed.

“If that's what you want, Ms. Grant.”

Kara fled.

Hopefully, Addison would call soon.


	6. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an intrepid reporter get the interview she desperately needed, things don’t go nearly the way she had planned. Who expected an immediate invite into their secret underground bunker? And what she would learn from said interview would turn her world completely topsy-turvy. 
> 
> Can she handle the truth? 
> 
> That is the question, isn’t it?
> 
> …ooo000*O*000ooo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. 
> 
> This one is different. I’ll say that I started with a very clear idea of where I wanted the story to go, and somewhere between the third and fourth paragraph, we took a hard right turn to somewhere… else. This entire story is a conversation between two people: Lois Lane and Bruce Wayne.
> 
> So, I know what you’re thinking: But this is listed under Supergirl. And DCU. Why not Batman?
> 
> Well, I’d explain it to you, but then that would maybe ruin the story. I will say that the conversation was originally going to be with Cat and Bruce, but “Lois” kept appearing every time I tried to type “Cat.” Lois demanded to be the one here. And as the story progressed, I could start to see where Lois was coming from. Lois it was.
> 
> I will say that a conversation with a reviewer led to some of this. Re-watching The Boys didn’t help much either. Then I read the DC Elseworld *The Golden Age* trade-paperback and then followed that up with *Watchmen.* Needless to say, here is the end result. Written in one sitting over the course of five or six hours… I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Oh… and don’t try to figure out exactly where in the timeline this would fall. I’ve played fast and loose with storylines from several sources.
> 
> And before you ask… there might be a part two.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> …ooo000*O*000ooo…

She was nearly struck dumb at the realization. “You ARE the villain.”

Using his cane, the nearly fifty year old Bruce Wayne carefully walked over to the chair that was positioned directly in front of the massive computer system that took up nearly the entire wall of this underground lair. She would’ve earlier considered it a superhero hideout, but the realization that the former Batman… the first Batman, was the bad guy of this story made her correct its designation.

Finally sitting, he smiled at her. “I guess in your limited understanding of how the real world works, Miss Lane, then yes, I am the villain.”

That he so easily admitted it floored her. “B-but, why?”

“Why? You can actually ask me that with a straight face?” His blue eyes went cold. Ice. He was a beautiful man, but looking at her right now… it was an ugly look. Scary. “When we live in a world where the killer of a child’s parents that bled out on the street in front of him goes free because dirty money exchanged hands? Where a man dressed like a clown can become this world’s worst serial killer ever and gets sent to a medical facility each and every single time he’s apprehended instead of the death penalty, as he so richly deserves, time and time again? Or where it takes men and women and children willing to dress up in silly costumes with capes and masks to make sure that everyday people are safe each and every day? Over and over again?

“And you ask me why?”

Every point he metaphorically struck her with hit home. They were all topics that she and Cat Grant lamented over whenever they got together, usually after a couple of bottles of wine. Or bourbon. Sometimes scotch. Lately, with the state of the world as it was today, they opted for the stronger stuff. The good stuff. Cat could afford it.

She readied her argument; those same arguments that fell on deaf ears when Vicki got involved in the same old argument. “You’ve created a more dangerous problem than it can solve, Bruce. You have to see that what you’re doing is only making things worse.”

Cat had uncovered several startling statistics that clearly led to several Supervillain acts of destruction and chaos and, well, mayhem that included several prison breakouts… that it was all orchestrated by one man: Bruce Wayne. Lois had not believed her oldest friend; not until Cat had shown up in Metropolis the night before last and offered up the proof she’d already accumulated. Proof that, after several hours of research and telephone calls to Iris West-Allen and Vicki Vale, also showed a much more troubling trend.

“Worse?” He questioned. “How is the truth worse?”

“Your truth. Your ideas.” Lois retorted. “That’s why the Justice League was formed.”

“Right. The Justice League.” His voice held a dangerous tone. “The world’s greatest heroes joined together to fight for what’s right. A sort of super friends, wouldn’t you say? What was his motto that they all use now? Truth, justice and the American way, right?”

“You mock them, but they’ve done so much good. Your protégée even joined. Dick Grayson as Batman was a founding member.” She carried on. “He died a hero.”

“Dick was a good soldier. I regret his passing every day, Miss Lane, but he knew the truth. And the risk involved. He did what needed to be done. As does Jason. And Barbara. Tim, as well. All of them do.”

“That’s why I don’t understand. Explain it to me. I’ve got pages of proof that all lead back to you, but I don’t get it. Why are you doing this?”

“Please, Miss Lane.” His voice cut like a knife. “You cannot actually be that naïve. The idea that the superheroes today are what they proclaim to be. That the greatest American hero that the world has ever seen and that we were all supposed to depend upon is, by his word alone, an alien from another world. You bought into that? Really?”

“You’re going after Superman? You’re delusional. His powers-“

“Oh, yes. Those strange and wonderful and obviously alien powers of his. Miss Lane, for an investigative reporter, you really took things at his word, didn’t you? Every power he exhibits, we have all seen previously in various human superheroes well before this supposed alien refugee arrived on the scene.”

‘Bu-but… he flies? And his strength?” Lois protested weakly.

Bruce suddenly twirled in his seat, his back now to her, and quickly started clicking away at the keyboard of his Bat-Computer… she barely held back the eye-roll at the name. “Aha!” With a flourish, the once great hero faced her again and gestured towards the giant screen. There were several photographs of heroes from the past, many that had fallen in battle; others supposedly retired. While she looked them over, Bruce started to explain.

“Jay Garrick, A.K.A. the Flash. Super speed. Active during the nineteen forties. Supposedly retired, though I cannot locate any reference to him after forty-nine.”

He moved to the next photo. “Rex Tyler, better known as Hourman. His strength was unparalleled for the time. Also active in the forties. Supposedly died in forty-seven, I believe. I checked his grave; empty.”

Lois thought back to what she remembered about the early twentieth century superheroes. “He took a pill, right? Lasted the hour?”

“An easy enough fix with the right knowhow. Scientific progress is a wonderful thing.” Bruce mocked. “What about Albert Rothstein slash Atom-smasher? He was nigh invulnerable. Disappeared in fifty-one. No trace of him anywhere.”

He started listing others. “Star-Man. Doctor Fate. Hawkman. They all offered something unique and that, in some way or another, Superman now exhibits. Each of the Metal Men, if combined, would have given the so-called Kryptonian a run for his money.”

Lois felt sick. “You’re saying what exactly? Those heroes from the forties and fifties were what? Killed and then their powers harvested by some shadow organization to create Superman? That he’s not one of the only survivors left from Krypton, but rather was what? Grown in a lab? That’s ridiculous.”

Bruce was nodding along as she spoke. “Not a shadow organization, Miss Lane. The United States Government. And not grown in a lab, but they took a test subject, young, and enhanced him.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Bruce simply replied. “It took years. I was too busy trying to playing dress up. I was countering the symptoms out in the night on the streets, when I should have been doing what I do best: going after the source. I wasn’t called *the world’s greatest detective* for nothing. I found a report on a missing boy, first name Clark that never was found. All indications point towards him being Superman.”

“I’ve met the Kent’s. They live in Kansas. Nice people. I’d want them as my parents.”

“They should be good. They are very well paid. Government agents that were assigned as early handlers. Clark was placed with them while he healed from the enhancements he underwent. All those surgeries and brainwashing.”

“No.” She gasped. “I don’t believe you.”

“Clark Kent is a fiction, Miss Lane; a made up persona that is as equally fake as his Kryptonian heritage. Kal-El.” Bruce pulled out a copy of a redacted report from something called A.R.G.U.S. Lois looked it over. In the corner, she could see letters and numbers that looked familiar. 

73-74K. 

It took a moment for it to make sense. Under that was another acronym, though these were easier to realize the significance of: C.R.I.P.T.O.N. 

“So, Superman is lying to everyone?” Lois finally asked.

“That’s the sad part.” He turned to the computer and changed what the monitor showed. There was Superman, but there were all sorts of strange symbols that designated different areas. “He thinks what he’s saying is real. All of our so-called alien heroes think that they’re from somewhere else. From beyond the stars. It’s all a giant lie.”

“All of them?” Lois scoffed. “I don’t believe you. I’m starting to understand that maybe Superman isn’t who he says he is, but all of them? You’re just making this up, trying to justify your paranoid delusions.”

Bruce laughed. “My paranoid delusions? Really, Lois. Which sounds more likely? Government conspiracy to create superheroes? Or that the Earth seems to be the lynchpin of the entire universe where every possible alien hero suddenly finds himself stranded? And better yet, they all decide to band together and fight crime all in the name of the American Dream?”

Lois sat there silently. He couldn’t be right, could he?

“Martian Manhunter? A shape-changing Martian. A Martian, Lois! A planet that has been dead and unable to sustain life for thousands of years, and he somehow found his way to the United States?”

“He’s really old?” 

The former hero scoffed. “Nice try. There have been accidents here on Earth that led to powers like his.” He drew her attention back to the monitor. “And Hawkman and Hawkgirl? Let’s just ignore how their story kept changing. We had a Hawkman in the early fifties that supposedly got his powers from an ancient Egyptain artifact… but now we have a new Hawkman that comes from a planet called Thanagar? But they are practically the same in every way?”

“Aquaman?”

He scoffed scornfully. “You think Atlantis is real? That an American just happened to have sex with a mermaid princess and their half breed is the King of the Oceans?”

Lois racked her brain. There had to be someone, somewhere. “Wonder Woman!”

“Ah, yes. Our other royalty. The Princess of a secret society of women that decides to fall in with the male dominated nation of the United States. Really?”

“B-but…”

“Miss Lane, you’re not acting like the reporter you claim to be. Tell me, how does an island of just women continue on for centuries? Even the myths they’re supposedly based on explained how they periodically captured males for procreation.” He looked through the folders he had scattered on the table between them. He finally found the one he was searching for. “Diane Henderson. Twenty-two. Declared dead in eighty-eight after going missing after her boat was found adrift off the coast of California.”

The photo he held up for her to look at was of a very young woman… a perfect copy of a very young Wonder Woman that was dressed in normal clothes. “She was a semi-successful attempt at the Superman project using a female test subject.”

“Green Lantern!” Lois suddenly spoke up. “There’s the Green Lantern Corp. They protect the entire universe. How do you explain them?”

“An argument. Finally. Weak, though it may be.” He smiled at her. “But you’re still taking their word for everything. I never trust anything anyone tells me until I can confirm it. 

“Those rings are cutting edge technology. I know they seem nearly magical in function, but then, most of the really best toys are never shared. Look at me? Batman had a cellphone before anyone else could ever dream of one. I’ve flown planes that I had built a decade ago that can reach speeds that every country in the world would today pay whatever I asked to possess. The utility belt that Batman is so famous for contains technology that would put most of the so-called cutting edge companies out of business. And I wasn’t alone.

“Ted Kord as Blue Beetle created some amazing hover crafts. The U.S. Military still can’t get it right, and he’s been playing with that stuff for decades. And all of the others. It’s the human heroes that you can trust, Lois. All of these supposed aliens… they’re all lies.”

“But…”

“But the Lantern Corp. Right.” He tapped the keyboard and the six Green Lanterns all appeared on the screen. “One Lantern for each Sector throughout the Universe, right?” He didn’t wait for her to respond. “I see six. Alan Scott, who conveniently vanished in forty-seven; Hal Jordan who was the Air Force pilot; John Stewart from the Marines; and then Guy Gardner who formerly was a Baltimore Police Officer. There’s four for Earth right there alone. Strange, considering the one per sector thing.”

“And the other two?”

“I stole the schematics for the Power Rings.” He admitted. “Once I understood the process for creating solid holograms, it was fun to screw with their supposed Lantern Corp. Creating Power Rings with different colors had everyone scrambling to come up with a reason why they’d always been around but never seen. Now there are seven… no, nine Color Corps.”

“You caused all that trouble?”

“I did. Jessica and Kyle were my choices for wearing Green Power Rings. They actually enjoy screwing with the American Government’s Green Lanterns.”

Lois checked the recorder she had hidden in her pocket. It had six hours’ worth of time, total. They’d been talking for a while. “What about all of those adventures in space? How do you explain that?”

“Reprogramming.” Bruce answered easily enough. “Lies this elaborate require touch ups periodically. What better way for a hero to vanish from the public eye, but to claim he or she is needed in outer space at some remote planet to help them out. They leave,” Bruce used his fingers as quotation marks, “and in reality they get strapped to a lab table and their mind fucked with until the reboot is done. And then they come back from the supposed mission, all successful and ready to save the day here again.”

Lois prided herself on always uncovering the truth… and if what Bruce Wayne was telling her right now was the truth, then everything that had to do with superheroes and supervillains was all a lie. A lie perpetuated by the Federal Government, maybe every government on Earth.

“So… we can’t trust anybody but the human heroes?” Cat was going to be devastated. Kara was her world.

Bruce finally offered her a not unfriendly look. “Miss Lane, nothing is absolute. Yes, most of the ones that you can trust are human first. The vigilantes; those not associated with the governmental agencies. Those that operate outside the law. Hell, even some of the ones the Press has called supervillains were actually on the side of right.”

“Really?”

“When you finally understand that the Federal Government is in control, the motives of the supposed villains takes on a whole new light; a new understanding.” He tapped the table. “These files? These hold the true motivations for a lot of America’s so-called worst bad guys. Nobody really wants world domination, Miss Lane. That’s ridiculous. It’s a show. Haven’t you ever wondered why there are so many battles?”

“Well, I…”

“That’s a no. Check the headlines before Superman has to face off against another attack by Intergang. Or when the Justice League gets called to protect Midway City from some alien invasion. The Press is usually after another politician; or there’s rumor of a human atrocity in some third world country that we’ve be blamed for.” He paused to let her think. “Superheroes are pro-wrestlers. We just get better writers, but it’s all the same. It’s a show unless you understand the truth.”

“I can’t.” Lois closed her eyes. It was too much. “I can’t believe that all those fights… the damages done, lives taken… and you’re saying that Superman and the others are wrong.”

“All those fights that the entire city… the nation watched. Change the perspective.” He ordered. “Think of those big fights in the downtown streets of Metroplis.”

“I wouldn’t know where to begin. So many…” 

“Well, consider what I’ve been telling you. Who has fought so hard against the heroes? The alien heroes, I mean.”

She closed her eyes and prayed that this wasn’t leading to where she thought it was heading. “You’re talking about Lex Luthor.” Lois accused.

Bruce nodded. “I reached out to Luthor right after the Government’s clandestine group, Task Force X, finally got me. Deadshot was going for the kill, but I just managed to fool them into thinking it was done. I zigged instead of zagged. My right leg instead of my head. I lost full mobility in that leg. If my agent within that group hadn’t warned me ahead of time, I think that they would’ve succeeded.”

“Your agent?”

“Doctor Quinzel, of course.”

Lois sat up straight. “Quinz… Harley Quinn works for you?”

“Of course she does.” He smiled. It was a dark smile. “After I got a real peak into how things were actually going, I started infiltrating all of the various criminal organizations. Gotham first. I needed to keep an eye on how it would work. After Harley got next to the Joker, I had finally gotten around to covering everybody here and could start branching out. Her getting picked for Task Force X was just a happy bonus… one that probably saved my life.”

“Like who? And where?”

“It’s not like it’s going to be a secret for too much longer.” He said cryptically. “So, sure. Gotham had Poison Ivy as an agent of mine. So was Catwoman, though her being my wife now probably made that one fairly obvious.”

Lois nodded. That Selina Wayne had been the once notorious jewel thief was considered an unspoken known secret. “I had guessed.” She admitted wryly.

“Sondra Fuller has been impersonating Cassius Payne as Clayface for years. She’s a great resource.” He thought for a moment. “In Gotham City, the rest of their names wouldn’t mean much to you. They’re not the types to wear spandex and spew monologues atop a bank that they just robbed.”

“And outside of Gotham?” She pushed.

Bruce Wayne sighed. “No names in other cities for you yet. Let’s just say that the Flash’s so-called Rogues Gallery has a few that answer to me. As does a few in Metropolis. Opal City. Fawcett City. I even have my finger on the pulse of National City.”

National City. Lois knew she had to ask. It was Cat that had gotten her into this story, pleading for answers. She wasn’t going to let her best friend down.

“So, if Superman is a lie…” Lois let the question hang out there. Thankfully, Bruce took the line. 

“You’re worried about Kara Danvers.” He answered the unspoken inquiry… the hidden reason for her coming to stately Wayne Manor, seeking an answer to that single question. Sure, Cat Grant had dangled the idea of THE Batman as the architect behind so many of the villians’ actions over the past few years, giving her the story of an entire lifetime. Supergirl’s need for origins paled in comparison, but she had to know. For her best friend.

“I am.” She admitted.

“Do you wonder what C.R.I.P.T.O.N. might even mean?” He asked while pointing at the page he’d shown her earlier. Truthfully, her brain was so overloaded at the moment that she’d barely considered it. Lois just shrugged. “Combat Rapid-deployment for Immediate Protection, Tactical Observation and Neutralization.” He sighed. “Superman is the ultimate weapon for our Government’s stance of Mutually Assured Destruction.”

“Fuck.”

“While America led the super-powered race in the twentieth century, other countries are catching up. We might not stay on top for very long.” Bruce pressed a button on his keyboard. The image shown was of a Chinese man flying above a city. His costume was eerily reminiscent of their own Man of Steel. “China has a Super-Man now. A Bat-Man, too.” The screen switched to a dark, cape-wearing man hiding in the shadows.

“About Kara.” Lois tried to ignore how her tone sounded.

“Supergirl is mine.” He finally admitted. “There’s a reason that they only ever designed one Superman. He costs about equal to the current National Debt.”

Lois gasped. “What?”

He nodded. “I stole the Superman design. I think that’s why A.R.G.U.S. and the other agencies went after me as Batman like I was enemy number one, back when they did. They wanted the secret to die with me, especially since I destroyed all files they had on his creation. I couldn’t let them create another one. They’d already tried too many times…”

Lois put the puzzle pieces together. “Zod?”

He nodded. “And others. They were luckily imperfect; otherwise their creations might have overthrown the former masters. It would have been bad on a scale never considered.”

“So…” She prompted.

“I told you I contacted Lex Luthor. Working with Lex, who brought in his mother and, well, they joined with me and we spent much of our individual fortunes to build our own Kryptonian.”

“You’re telling me that Lillian Luthor… the head of Cadmus; one of America’s Most Wanted and the person that has terrorized National City for years now, Supergirl specifically, that she’s on the side of angels? And Lex? Lex Luthor?”

“I told you I had Metropolis and National City under control.” He smirked at her.

Lois shook her head. The headache was too much. “Does Kara know?”

“That Lillian helped create Supergirl? Of course not. Kara knows the Lillian Luthor isn’t the bad guy that the public assumes her to be, but no the full involvement. Most of what the public sees is an act.”

“But, how?”

Bruce was silent for a moment. “Supergirl is probably the ultimate example of a successful failure.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When Lex and I went over the schematics for Superman, we realized right away how he had been so perfectly constructed, as well as the why that the other attempts failed so spectacularly. Why Zod and his army failed – the others - even with them having the numbers; why so many Bizarro’s keep coming up when they used cheaper and easier resources. How the other alien superheroes never came out quite as good as Superman did. A particular set of parameters was essential. It was going to be nearly impossible to find.”

“Why continue then? Surely there could be other ways of, well…”

“Superman had no peer. Sure, he could be circumvented if the correct parameters were set up far enough in advance; if you planned for every possibility; if you were a lucky son of a bitch.” He sighed again. “We needed our own version of Mutually Assured Destruction.”

Bruce stared off into the darkness of the cave. “Kara was an eleven year old girl whose family died horribly. In fact, Kara was so badly hurt that her prognosis for survival was less than ten percent. When I discovered that she matched every box in the Superman Matrix, I alone made the decision to use her to become our super soldier. A decision that I have never stopped hating myself for.”

Lois waited silently. 

“Where the Government’s scientists and whoever else decided to wipe Clark’s memory and implant a history that was full of the American ideal, Lillian thought it would be more compassionate to allow her some memories of her parents… just, tweaked slightly, offering an alien heritage to go along with Superman’s made-up alien history.

“The procedure for changing Kara took days. Nearly a week of nonstop invasive procedures that changed that innocent, eleven year old girl at a molecular level. Her very DNA was being modified beyond what rational science and medicine could even conceive. Say whatever else you might about Lex Luthor… he was wasted as a villain. He can perform miracles. Kara survived, we had our super girl.”

The former dark Knight wiped at the moisture in his eyes. “She woke up screaming. We had to immediately use the failsafe to keep her from destroying everything around her.”

“Failsafe?” She questioned.

“Those so-called Kryptonite space rocks? They’re actually crystals that hold a counter agent that can temporarily neutralize the enhancements. They actually won’t kill them, but the procedures that gave them all of those wonderful powers hurts, and will always hurt. They just don’t register the pain when all systems are functioning properly. The crystals turn the pain receptors back on.”

“I had wondered about that.”

“Yeah. So, we had to subdue her. Kara fell into an immediate coma. I was sure that I had caused unnecessary pain to a dying girl. I retreated back here and contemplated what all I had sacrificed in the name of truth. I considered giving up. Lillian had to take over for me. It was Lillian Luthor that decided to go ahead and sync directly into the girl’s brain, providing so much knowledge. The made up Kryptonian alphabet and history. When that upload was done, Lillian started on Earth’s knowledge. She threw in everything she could. After two years, Kara came out of the coma. Now the plan was ready. Lex convinced me to return to the plan… and I did. We faked a space vessel crash-landing. Superman took the bait and, well… as Batman, I convinced him that he needed to hide her. Enter the Danvers.”

“Please tell me that they were who they claimed to be.” Lois nearly begged.

“Yes and no.” He offered. “They had worked with Superman before, but they were not on the Government’s payroll. They actually weren’t on mine, either. Like I said before, my suggestion was ignored… but then, so was everyone else’s. He chose well. But, unfortunately, the Government kept tabs on their creation and knew something was up. There wasn’t a Krypton for Kara to actually come from, so they knew Kara was a real danger.”

“The DEO. Henshaw coming for Kara.”

“Its original incarnation? Yeah. That Jeremiah sacrificed himself… I was impressed.”

Lois thought about that for a moment. “But Jeremiah turned against Supergirl.”

“He did. We assume he was told the truth; that Supergirl and J’onn were escaped or unknown science projects. That he’d lost years with his wife and daughter over a lie told to him by a fake alien. When Jeremiah resurfaced, Cadmus had changed so much… especially after the Government discovered that J’onn J’onzz infiltrated the DEO like he did. Lillian had to go dark to keep her cover safe.”

“You mentioned the Martian Manhunter before. If he was a false alien created…?”

“Why did he do what he did?” Bruce finished for her. “Like Frankenstein’s monster, J’onn J’onzz escaped after they programmed him. Turned on his supposed masters. He wasn’t even an American experiment. Lillian thinks he was German. Maybe from World War Two. He was found stumbling around in the jungles of South America when Hank Henshaw had been sent to retrieve him. It was a repossess job.”

“Oh.”

“But Kara was suffering.” Bruce returned to the story. “Instead of being placed somewhere that I and Lex could train her, Superman had taken her across the country. It may have been the best thing for Kara. She eventually began to flourish. She grew up. Had a life. Got a job. If the Government hadn’t lost control of their Enhanced Prison out in the Nevada desert, she might have continued living a normal life.”

“The Kryptonians from the supposed Prison Ship? Fort Rozz?”

“Yes. They were very unstable. That one of them was a dead ringer for Kara’s actual birth mother that had died caused no end of trouble for us. The powers-that-be sent your father out to force a few reprogramming threads into their Swiss cheesed brains, forced them to try and recruit Kara.”

“Dad? My father is involved in all this?”

“Some of it. Not all. Your father is a patriot, Miss Lane. He understands war on a human level. He understands those types of treats and is prepared to defend this country to his very last breath. He wants you to be safe. General Sam Lane is not the horrible bigoted father you and your sister assume him to be. He hates that the Government experimented on American Citizens, and while he has empathy for what they went through, he cannot just stand by and trust that they won’t eventually turn against their creators. He’d rather go ahead and eliminate the threat.”

“Oh, God.” Lois’ hands were shaking. “I… I can’t… Lucy needs to know.”

“He’ll forgive you, Miss Lane. He’s had to carry the lie. There’s a lot of stiff penalties for revealing what I am telling you tonight. Death for him and you. Maybe your sister, as well. General Lane will thank me for revealing what he could not at the same time he will curse the fact that you actually know now. And Lucy Lane already has some knowledge of the truth. Remember, she works alongside J’onn and Alex at the DEO. Not to mention Supergirl.”

“Does Kara know?”

“No. Not completely.” Bruce answered softly. “We tried to explain it to her after she took up the cape. It was another monumental failure. She refused to believe. Her mind couldn’t process it all, she turned it into a sort of mental prison. Lillian was able to get away from Cadmus and provide some stabilizing protocols. Kara now remembers it as an attack. A Black Mercy, I think Alex called it.”

“What about Alex?”

“Alexandra Danvers was read into the truth when J’onn recruited her into the DEO. We needed better eyes on Kara. She needed protecting.” He chuckled darkly. “If the Government had just left well enough alone, Kara might never become Supergirl. Or, at least not so soon. Their attempt on Alex’s life brought about the very thing they feared: a stronger and more powerful superhero… and one not under their control.”

“Kara’s actually more powerful?” She asked. Cat would really want to know.

“Like a human stepping on an ant. Lex perfected the Superman Matrix. It was incredible to see. His upgrades and improvements lost me less than halfway through the explanations. I had Michael Holt… you know him as Mister Terrific, he looked over Lex’s work. He went out and got drunk after trying to follow it all.”

“And you trust Lex to not have done, well, something. To have Supergirl at his beck and call.” Lois just couldn’t wrap her head around Lex Luthor being one of the good guys. Fake alien bullshit, yeah, got it. But Lex not being evil? The world couldn’t be that messed up. “He could use her to break him out of prison.”

“What makes you think Lex is in prison?” He asked.

“Nope. No way. Not going down that path.” Lois stood from her seat and began pacing. “Let’s get back to Kara. She doesn’t know she’s not an alien, but she does know that Lillian is not a bad guy?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Lois,” Bruce chided, finally using her first name. “Much of Kara’s adventures as Supergirl haven’t been what the public actual believes. Most of it is the Federal Government trying to take control of her, while she and the DEO try to keep the status quo.”

“So, Maxwell Lord is a good guy, too?”

“Well, no. He’s actually my fault.”

Lois sat down again. “Oh? Do tell.”

Bruce Wayne leaned back in his chair. “I approached Lord early in mine and Lex’s concept phase to see if he wanted to help. He was very eager. Too eager. We discovered fairly quickly that he wasn’t as concerned about innocent lives when determining a likely candidate for the procedure. He kidnapped people that, well…”

“The Bizzaro Supergirl. All those girls that died.”

“Yes. And so many before those were discovered. He had the early schematics before Lex and I had seen the initial problem and fixed it and he never saw the revamped and newly improved finished project. What Max was creating were the same flawed copies that everyone else was making. I think that us having successfully creating Supergirl without him pushed him over the edge.”

Lois sat there and contemplated everything she’d been told. Everything that she thought she’d understood had been based on lies. Lies from her father. Lies from Clark. And the Kents. All of the stories published. Her Pulitzer? All from lies.

She finally looked at the man across from her. He looked tired. “What now?”

“You have to decide what to tell Cat, I guess.”

“I can’t do that.” Lois protested. “This is her story. But it’s not a story. It’s THE story. Nothing else on God’s green Earth would ever touch this story. The Government could topple overnight. No one would trust our heroes ever again. The Justice League? What a joke! And my relationship with Clark? My God! He proposed… oh, he proposed to me. And he’s clueless. Absolutely clueless. He has no idea of who he is. What he is. And am I supposed to tell him? Do I break his heart? And HIS Mom?!? This will break him. I’ll lose him forever.”

Bruce just waited for her to lose steam, though she didn’t really care. She was having a nervous breakdown. She needed Clark!

“Cat wanted Kara to move in with her. But she was so scared.” Lois admitted more to herself than as any explanation to the man that had destroyed her world. “She saw the inconsistencies; that the stories being told didn’t match up. She saw it and got it without really getting it, you know? I hate her right now… but we both love something maybe not real… all lies. And she looked… and then found you. You! That Bruce Wayne was the first Batman. And you were helping those bad guys escape... God, what do we do? How can I do this? Does he even really love me? Was it programming? 

“Does Kara love Cat?” She ran out of steam.

“Love is never a lie.” His voice cut through her train of thought. “I actually believe in love. I think love can conquer the world.”

“But… but how? How do I go on?” Lois whined. “Or Cat?”

Bruce shrugged. “You believe.”

“Believe?”

“Alex is slowly getting through to her sister.” He answered. “Making Kara question what she thinks she knows. It’s probably why Cat was able to realize that something big was going on. Alex has had to be creative with the reasons why the Luthor’s aren’t the bad guys. It wasn’t easy, but we have proof. The earlier attempt was too rushed. Olsen doesn’t help.”

“Jimmy?” 

“He’s a Government plant.”

She’d worry about him later. “Can we do it for Clark? Help him understand the truth?”

“We can, but it will take longer. It’s going to hurt him a lot more. His entire life is a lie. And beyond that, his entire sense of self is centered on that falsehood. Kara centered on Alex first. Now Cat. Cat and her son, Carter. If Clark has you, I think we can make it right.”

“And that’s your master plan?”

Bruce laughed aloud. It was startling to her. “God, no. No. No. We have to dismantle this Administration’s self-importance. The idea that they can continue the lie for their own benefit. To manipulate the population as a whole.”

“And you’re ready?”

He shook his head in the negative. “Nowhere close. Supergirl is our primary deterrent. With her now established and proven, the Government has backed off, somewhat, though Marsdin won’t last as President much longer.”

“The President? Of the United States?” Lois felt her stomach twist into knots. “Why her?”

“She’s another one that thinks she’s an alien. Marsdin is a puppet. We’re going to expose her for being the *alien* that she supposedly is and see about getting someone that we have the ear of into the Oval Office. Just long enough to set some planes into motion.”

“A coup.” She was shell-shocked. “You’re going to topple the Government.”

“Nothing so grandiose. Nothing we do will work long term. Not yet. Not for a while. We’re playing the long game, Miss Lane. We’re just lucky that Superman is *off world* currently.”

Lois closed her eyes. That’s right. He’d told her about a Kryptonian outpost that had recently been discovered. He was going to visit. “Fuck.”

“Sorry. Guess you forgot about that.”

“Screw you.” Lois retorted. What were they doing to him right now?

“Anyway, in the confusion of the President being revealed as an alien, we can start moving key players into the various super teams. We need to have better access. The Justice League is the ultimate target, but Jason and Oliver are best placed there for now. I’ve got Tim in the newly formed Titans. Harley is still with Task Force X. The others will happen.” 

She reached into her pocket and set the still recording device on the table in front of him. Bruce didn’t look surprised. “Please, Miss Lane. Give me some credit. I am Batman, after all.”

“Am I now a part of the team?”

He nodded. “Of course. I never would have explained if there was ever a chance of you backing out; of not signing on to be a supervillain minion.”

At the jest, she just scowled. 

“First, you’ll return to National City and meet with Cat. Alex will join you. Between the two of you, Cat should brought up to speed. The more support that Kara has, the better the final reveal of the truth will be for her in the long run.”

“And second?”

“Obviously, I need you to start working on Superman. It’s going to be the much, much harder task, since literally his entire life is nothing but a great big lie.”

“Wonderful.” Lois deadpanned.

“Do you love him?” He asked.

“Of course.” She immediately replied. “Yes.”

“Then it will all be worth it in the end.” 

It was cold comfort. Would Clark still be her Clark after it was all said and done?

“Yeah.” She said softly. “The end.”


	7. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat’s day is seemingly ruined. It was going to be the worst vacation ever, and Carter was never going to forgive her for ruining his sixth birthday. How dare those so-called superheroes ruin her son’s birthday wish.

In the great Hall of the Justice League, there are assembled the world’s four greatest heroes. Created as the cosmic legends of the universe... Superman. Wonder Woman. Batman. Aquaman. Their mission? To fight injustice. To right that which is wrong. And to serve all mankind. 

...ooo000O000ooo...

The television’s voiceover spoke in a melodious voice...

“Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice...”

...ooo000O000ooo...

Cat Grant was not happy. Her son, Carter Grant, had been over the moon for this vacation trip to Metropolis. She’d taken a week off from work... five whole days, not including the two weekend days that bookended the standard workweek, a week that the National City Tribune would be without her; that the newly minted CatCo Worldwide Media would be without it’s CEO; nor did it take into account that just before their vacation had started, the President of the United States had been caught in a sex scandal with her Chief of Staff... and Cat was missing it all because she had promised her whole world that he’d get to tour the Hall of Justice and meet the Super Friends. 

These very same Super Friends that weren’t at the Hall of Justice as they were supposed to be currently, and from what Lois “I have a thing for red underwear on the outside” Lane was telling Cat now, weren’t going to be back until well after their vacation was over. 

Cat was really not happy. Standard tours at the Hall of Justice were twenty dollars for adults and ten for under ten. Carter having just turned six yesterday - this had been his birthday wish - she had opted for the one thousand dollar package, which promised one-on-one time for her son with at least two of the core group of Super Friends: the Kryptonian, the Amazon, the Atlantean or the Dark Knight (a lesser package offered some of the temporary heroes, like the Native American or the Japanese samurai, but Cat wanted to give Carter what he wanted).

As of right now, nothing was going right... and this pissy little customer service assistant manager of the Super Tours Group that Cat was having to deal with wasn’t making anything better. 

“As you can see, Ms. Grant, right here on page fourteen, paragraph six, under cause ex, we at Super Tour Groups cannot be held responsible for failure of appearance by any and slash or all of the aforementioned persons, in this case: the Super Friends, due to unforeseen...”

“So, What you’re trying to tell me is that I paid your company over two thousand dollars so that my Carter could meet his heroes, not even taking into consideration the costs of flying across the country and hotel costs and other expenses, monies for a vacation that you ruined, and I don’t get a refund? That’s what you’re trying to tell me?”

“M-Ms. Grant. Please.” Joe or Jerry of whatever his name might actually be was sweating like a whore in church. “I don’t have the...”

“Then why am I talking to you?” Cat demanded. “Get me someone who can actually do something for me.” When John only blinked at her, she really started to get upset. “Now!”

Jesse finally caught a clue and ran off to hopefully bring Cat someone that might even begin to fix this clusterfuck of a morning, Cat turned to check on her son. She desperately hoped that Carter wouldn’t be too terribly disappointed with the superheroes being gone. The Hall of Justice was famous for its one-of-a-kind gift shop. Maybe a few new toys or a pre-signed photograph or two of his heroes might alleviate the possible tantrum that Cat was sure to make an appearance. 

Looking over to where Cat had left Carter and Kasey, his nanny (who had so graciously agreed to accompany them of this vacation), the very new media mogul couldn’t immediately find them. Cat felt herself begin to worry; Kasey knew better than to just wonder off, though with all of the famous trophies and artwork that the main chamber of the Hall of Justice was known for, it was easy to understand how Carter would have given the poor woman trouble. Cat knew he wouldn’t want to sit still while Cat had called Lois to complain, nor have to witness Cat’s dressing down of the ineffectual Super Tour Group employee. 

Making her way past the giant, ceiling high, golden statues of the core Super Friends (vanity was definitely the vice here for those four) and then the more manageable life size stone statues of the lesser superheroes that were occasionally part of the team, Cat wondered if Carter had convinced his nanny to join one of the regular tour groups... a not so horrible idea since the guides did often provide a lot of fun facts about the Super Friends. She was about to panic at not finding her son, when the sound of Carter’s laughter finally reached Cat’s ears. 

A smile touching her lips, Cat was pulled to the happy sound. As she walked down the corridor, ignoring the various paintings and portraits of the heroes supposed adventures and exploits, her brow drew downward as she turned from the hallway and made her way through a doorway marked “private.” The sight that greeted her was one that made Cat wish she had a camera at the ready. As it was, she was thrilled to see Kasey had her L-Phone out and was recording. 

Her little man was surrounded by four young women, all of whom were obviously entranced by Carter, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. Cat idly noted that the women each must have been special, possibly new or trainee superheroes themselves, their coloring alone proved, though not in any noticeable costume. 

The first that Cat considered was the one sitting on the sofa in the room, who was playing with Carter, and well... she was green... like green all over. Her skin was a light shade that could almost be a trick of the light, but her deep green eyes and then dark forest green hair complemented so well. She apparently was the architect of the florescent green building blocks that her son had just knocked over. A Green Lantern, maybe? Though Cat didn’t see the telltale Power Ring on her finger. The second girl was very goth looking; someone spent way too much at Hot Topic for their look. Her skin was very pale, though not any shade of foundation or powder that Cat knew of. No. It was a natural look. And it went well with her blue hair and lavender eyes. She was currently laughing as Carter growled like Godzilla and knocked the blocks over. The third female entertaining Cat’s son was orange. Was there a sorority made up of nothing but weird colored cheerleaders in the back of the Hall of Justice? The orange-skinned girl had glowing green eyes and was clapping, excited that Carter was having so much fun. 

It was the fourth woman that made Cat’s breath catch in her throat. In comparison with the other three, one would think that she was the least interesting when you considered that she was fairly normal in appearance; blonde hair and Caucasian skinned, blue eyes, as opposed to the varied skin tones and eye colors of the others, but everyone would be wrong. The blonde girl sitting on the floor - apparently uncaring that her white pants were obviously going to be ruined from the dirtiness of the floor - was almost ethereal. There was something almost... otherworldly about her. 

All four were dressed like typical millennials, ready for a day out shopping or whatever it was that their age group tended to do when not doing whatever they were supposed to be doing. Did superheroes take time off? Cat had often theorized that Superman had a secret identity. Batman obviously did, hence the cape and cowl. She tried to picture the blonde playing with her son in spandex... 

Nope. Not a safe thought with Carter present. 

“Come on, little man.” The blonde was encouraging Carter with a laugh in her voice. “Let’s knock’em down again.”

From behind where her son’s playmate sat, Cat observed the green-skinned woman wiggle her fingers. At the motion, those glowing blocks stacked themselves into a tower taller than Carter. Once assembled, he let out another roar and knocked them down, giggling the entire time. 

“Ms. Grant.” Kasey finally realized she was there, pausing her recording. “I’m sorry for us wandering off like that. Carter wanted to join the tour... he heard someone say that Robin was here. I tried...”

“Mama!” Carter’s joyous cry pulled her attention away from her employee’s explanation. 

“Baby!” She opened her arms to catch him up in a hug. “Are you having fun?” She glanced over his curly-haired head to examine his strange playmates. “Who are you Friends?”

All four women were now standing at attention, awaiting inspection. Cat smiled that they were young enough to still be somewhat embarrassed at being caught playing with a child not their own, yet mature enough to withstand said mother’s scrutiny. 

“Names please.”

The blonde that Cat could admit to herself that she was captivated by stepped forward. “My apologies, Ms. Grant.” She knew who she was? Interesting. “I’m Kara. Kara Danvers. These are my friends... Raven.” The goth girl waved. “Kory.” Orange-skin nodded. “And Jade.”

“Jade?” Cat couldn’t help herself. “Your parents did the Remus Lupin thing? Foreshadowing much?”

The girl in question laughed. “It’s true. I never stood a chance.”

Cat lifted Carter up into her arms. Kara followed the motion and offered Cat a bright smile. “I apologize if we overstepped with your son. He was very upset...”

Kasey interrupted, pulling Cat’s attention. “As I was saying, someone on the tour mentioned are-oh-bee-eye-inn and Carter ran after them, most likely to catch sight.”

“Carter.” Cat got her son’s attention from where he and Kara was apparently playing peek-a-boo. “You know you’re not supposed to run off from Nanny Kasey.”

“I sorry, Mama.”

“Anyway.” Kara spoke up. “We were coming out from back and saw this little cutie-pie all upset. We saw that he was really not happy, so we offered him and his guardian a place to relax and chill until you finished yelling at the Super Tours guy.”

“And how do you know that I...?”

The blonde smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. “I have super hearing.”

“Kara!” Kory admonished loudly. “You’re not supposed to reveal this sorts of things. Secret identity, remember?”

“Oh, yuck. Who wants to deal with all of that?”

Carter perked up at the word super. “Like Superman?”

Before she could answer, the walking Hot Topic billboard tugged at Kara’s sleeve. “We were headed to meet Donna.”

“Go on without me.” Kara replied, a blush on her cheeks as she glanced at Cat. “I’m going to stay here. Play tour guide.”

There was a few moments of girl speak; “Are you sure?” that was followed by assurances that she was, ultimately followed by cheek kisses and waves of good-bye. Finally, the room emptied to Cat (still holding her son), the nanny and Kara. 

Cat turned to Kasey. “It seems Carter and I have a guide now. Do you wish to join or would you like a break?”

“Um.”

“There’s a great place to relax just to the right of the entrance.” Kara offered. “We get a lot of parents that prefer to let their kids roam around. They prefer sitting there. It offers refreshments and snacks.” The blonde hero smiled as she pulled a card from her back pocket. “Show this to the guy manning the counter. I think it’s Winn today. It’ll give you free food and drink while you wait.”

Kasey smiled as she took the card. “Thanks.”

Cat nodded to let the nanny know that she could leave. Once Kasey had left, she turned to carefully consider the attractive woman. “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble.” She smiled and looked over yo meet Carter’s gaze. “I think spending more time with this little man,” she paused, her cheeks reddening again, “and his mom sounds great. Like a lot of fun.”

“Superman?” Carter asked. 

“Sorry, buddy.” Kara frowned. “Kal is out in space with the other Super Friends. They got a call early this morning that Rokan and her children were back along the Milky Way’s edge. They’re trying to find a safe place for them.”

“Kal?” Cat questioned. 

Kara nodded. “Kal is his real name. Superman’s my cousin. Baby cousin, actually, but that’s too weird a story for a first date.”

Cat Grant was an investigative reporter at heart, and while she wanted to question the first date thing, Carter had latched on to the headline that their new friend had thrown in and would not be deterred. “You’re related to Superman?”

The blonde nodded and unbuttoned her shirt. As her fingers deftly moved lower, the familiar blue started to show. Eventually, the shirt was loosened enough that the very famous *S* was plainly visible. “I’m going to be Supergirl.”

Cat considered what she and her son had just been told. She never dreamed that a screw up of their scheduled plans would possibly lead to what was happening right now. Who was the strange girl from another planet?

“I have to ask.” She wasn’t the CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media for nothing. “Why are you telling me this? You obviously know who I am and what I can do with a story like this.”

Kara shrugged. “I’m not joining the Super Friends.” She answered matter-of-factly. “In fact, most of newer superheroes that the Press will be writing about soon are not going to sign up. Too much of a clique mentality. The Wonder Twins really got the short end of the stick a few years ago.”

“I like the monkey.” Carter offered. 

She nodded her head. “Me too. There are actually a whole zoo’s worth of special animals that the Super Friends try to keep away from the public eye. I’ll take you and your mom one day to meet them. There’s a dog from my planet, And a flying cat. There’s even a horse.”

“Ride the horse?” Carter asked. 

“He’d love that.” Kara answered. “He’s been left alone for a bit. Comet would love the company.”

Cat smiled at how her son was getting along with the other woman. “So, what else comes with this apparent first date?” She loved how the young Supergirl blushed. “Just a tour?”

“Well... we can start with a tour of the private areas. Nothing’s off limits while you’re with me. And after you meet all of the heroes currently here, maybe lunch somewhere nice?”

“Okay so far.” Cat conceded. 

“And over food, we can discuss the benefits of there being a Supergirl that makes National City their home base of operations, as well as decides to work with the Press...”

“CatCo exclusively.” Cat demanded. 

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” Kata grinned back. “CatCo branded, if need be.”

“”So, shall we get started?”

Kara winked at Carter. “I know this is usually Wonder Woman’s thing, but it’s so much fun.” The young woman suddenly spun in a circle so fast that Cat grew dizzy watching. Almost as soon as she’d started, Kara came to a halt. Now standing in front of them, Kara was no where to be seen. Now, they were facing...

Supergirl. 

It was still Kara’s smile, but oh what a difference the outfit made. Her wonderful physique was apparent. Still, apparently she had the same poor taste in colors, though it looked marvelous. Same red cape. Same *S* across her chest. Cat hated that she took her breath away. Carter, on the other hand, had no hang ups about showing his excitement. He kept somehow out of Cat’s grip... but Supergirl was there to catch him; to save the day. 

Now carrying Cat’s son on her hip, Supergirl offered a wry smirk towards his mother. “Let’s go see if Firestorm is still in the back, huh? We can make him do some tricks for you both.”

As Cat followed the beautiful superhero out the door, she couldn’t help but wonder if there might be a few tricks they could get up to after Carter went down for his nap.


	8. Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers was recruited by Captain Rip Hunter to become one of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. What could have possibly convinced the young Kryptonian to abandon her duties as Supergirl and her home, National City? And what of the friends and family that she left behind? What happened to Earth 38 without Supergirl to protect it from the dangers of Seasons One and Two?
> 
> Let's take a look...

>  
>  
>> Somewhere in the Time Stream between Earth Twenty and Earth Twenty-three  
>> Moon’s Dawn, June 3, 2473  
>> Rip Hunter’s POV  
>  
>

“Gideon!” Rip Hunter cried out. 

The captain of the Waverider had no idea what to do. His time ship was currently caught in some type of massive temporal aftershock that was powerful enough that the dampening field that usually protected his vessel was practically useless. Captain Hunter had just recaptured his balance using the main steering as support when he was tossed to the floor again.

“Gideon? What the blazes is going on?!?”

“I’m sorry, Captain Hunter.” The humanoid synthazoid body that his ship’s mainframe, named Gideon, currently inhabited stumbled into the main deck. While he very much appreciated how helpful Gideon was now that she had a body of her own, there were times he missed her being his direct interface with the Waverider. “My link to the ship’s outer sensors seem to have been temporarily made unavailable. I’m working on a solution.”

“Work faster.” He cried.

“What did you do now, Rip?” the dark-haired vigilante that the Time Master had picked up from Starling City care of January 2014 was carefully holding onto the doorway that led to the crew’s personal quarters. “I told you to watch those curves.”

“Ha bloody ha.” He quipped back. “It’s definitely a time aberration of some type. Fairly big one to pack this type of wallop.”

“Captain Hunter.” Martin Stein called out from the galley. He and Jax had been grabbing a bite to eat prior to taking their turn manning the main bridge. “What can we do to help?”

“Gideon?”

At her name, the synthazoid’s eyes started lighting up as she went through the ship’s diagnostic system in an effort to answer Professor Stein’s inquiry… at least, that was Rip was hoping. The last thing he needed was another forced docking of the time ship. The Legends interactions with The Justice Society of America in 1942 hadn’t gone over very well. Not at all. In fact, if not for Kara Zor-El, Rip worried that the entire mission would have failed.

“What did you do now, Rip?” Ah. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. He looked over to where the Kryptonian was currently making sure that Helena was safe from the ship’s impersonation of a bucking bronco, before floating over to where he was trying to regain his footing and take the helm… maybe find a way to ride out the temporal waves still buffeting the Waverider.

“Why is everyone bloody blaming me?” He barked. 

Kara, almost known as Supergirl from her Earth and original time stream, rolled her eyes. “Usually because you’re the one driving this heap whenever it almost crashes.”

“Hey!” Gideon yelled at the Maiden of Might. “I’m not a heap!”

“I’m the only one that is allowed to drive the ship.” At Gideon’s glare, he amended his statement. “Me and Gideon, of course.”

Helena drew closer. Kara held her hand out to help support the shorter woman. “I’m with Kara on this one. Every other week it seems like this ship is gonna crash. And since you are the only one that is allowed to drive it, you have to be the one to take the blame.”

He shook his head at the pair. “Of course you’re going to side with her. You two are constantly shagging all over the ship, wherever you can find a halfway quiet place away from prying eyes.”

“Will all of you shut up?!” Slade was carefully making his way across the main bridge’s floor. So far, he hadn’t yet been knocked off of his feet. “We can discuss who’s boinking who later… or not, which is my vote. Let’s get the ship righted first.”

“Hear, hear.” Rip acknowledged the former assassin. 

“Fine.” Helena stated, her eyes dark. “What can we do to help?”

Gideon hands were a blur as they continued to press the various buttons on the control panel. “I’ve got the initial stabilization functional, Captain. I just need the ionization matrix recalibrated since the shields are currently taking up the excess power from the grid. The flows need to be properly directed to their primary output.”

Professor Stein yelled across the bridge. “Jax and I will handle that.” 

Rip watched them leave. “Next, Gideon.”

“Once Professor Stein and Mister Jackson complete that task, I will need Lady Zor-El’s strength to hold the primary navigation bar in place until…”

“You want me to hold the wheel steady, right?” Kara cut through all of the sci-fi jargon that Gideon and Rip constantly tossed back and forth.

“Essentially? Yes.” Gideon replied.

Kara nodded. “Got it.”

Gideon rolled her eyes. It was such a human reaction that Rip marveled at the complexity of the Ava clones. “While Lady Zor-El holds the wheel steady, you and I can reverse the ship’s polarity regarding the temporal waves. That should provide an even keel until we can determine the source of the disruption.”

“Very good, Gideon.” Rip offered. “Well, everyone get in your places. Looks like another bloody rocky boat ride this morning.”

It would’ve taken longer to explain how everything had to work to the very exact standards needed for the Waverider to pull itself out of the temporal whirlpool that it had found itself somehow trapped inside. There were failsafe’s that should have prevented what had just occurred from happening. The luck of the Legends always seemed to run towards the bad side of the draw, rather than the good. Kara always though it was just Karma’s way of keeping things fair within the universe. Everyone else just blamed Rip Hunter.

It was a true toss up on who was actually right.

“Gideon.” Martin Stein was going over the figures projected above the table where he and Helena were trying to determine the actual cause of the temporal distortion. “Have you found the source yet?”

“I have, Professor Stein.” She stood from the steering wheel, allowing the autopilot to handle the Waverider for the moment. “Earth One. I have narrowed the event to somewhere between November 2016 until March 2017.”

“Earth One?” Helena questioned. Most of the Waverider’s crew had been picked up on Earth One.

Gideon nodded. “It appears that the superhero known as the Flash vanished earlier in the year, exact time period unknown. He was to be instrumental in repelling the alien invasion that took place on November 27, 2016…”

“Aliens!” Jax exclaimed.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and gave the young man a glare worthy of Eliza Danvers. “Hey! Watch it.”

“Sorry.”

Helena stood and ran her fingers across the back of Kara’s neck. “Earth One doesn’t have an alien presence like your Earth.”

“That you know of.” Kara shot back, a smile softening the retort.

“Fair enough.” Her girlfriend conceded. “But I’ve never heard of any.”

Rip Hunter was shaking his head. “I was unaware of any strong alien presence on Earth One. There were a few instances that it was assumed, but nothing definitive.”

“So what happened?” Ray decided to speak up from where he’d been sitting. 

Gideon blinked and the projection that Stein and Helena had been looking over changed. “As the temporal event has begun to stabilize, I am getting better information. The Arrow and several other vigilante heroes attempted to thwart the Dominator’s’ invasion of Central City. Their resistance failed. 

“The Dominators?!” Kara spoke up. “They’re pretty bad news. Very mentally powered. They don’t like to be ignored. Their scheme is to approach less developed planets and offer protection from other worlds. Other races. They offer advanced technology and medicines in exchange for the planet becoming an outpost. Over time, they start to exert a bit of force to get their way until they’re finally running things. The planet’s home inhabitants become almost second or third class citizens on their own world. It’s pretty sad.”

“Why would the Flash vanish?” Jax questioned. Only Slade witnessed the glance between Gideon and Captain Hunter. “Is it something we did?”

Rip spoke up before the assassin Deathstroke could say anything. “I say we make haste to Earth One, early November 2016. Let’s see for ourselves what has occurred. Shall we?”

…ooo000OOO * OOO000ooo…

>  
>  
>> Earth One  
>> Sunday, January 22, 2017  
>> Joe West’s POV  
>  
>

Detective Joe West was one of the lucky few that had made it out of Central City before the aliens invaders had cut off all egress for the people still trying to make their escape. Joe wouldn’t have left, but he had been assured by the upper brass that a win was almost assured and they wanted him as liaison with the surrounding emergency services. He’d balked, but his last child, Iris, had agreed with his boss’ assessment of the situation.

They had been wrong, of course.

It had looked like there had been a chance for the remaining vigilantes and meta-human heroes to pull off a well fought victory, but the Dominators (as the Federal Government had started referring to them) had somehow taken over the minds of those that were providing the final line of defense. Those very same heroes that had been bolstering the police and local National Guard that had made it in for the fight were now the enemy. It was amazing how such a few number could dismantle the Armed Forces.

How Joe wished Barry was still around. His son in every way but blood had vanished months ago during the whole Zoom problem. There had been a glimmer of hope after Caitlin and Cisco had learned of Zoom’s impersonation of an apparent speedster form Earth Two, they’d been able to syphon off the resent of the bastard’s connection to the Speed Force. They questioned Zoom’s part in Barry’s disappearance, but he’d claimed to have no idea. Barry having vanished had been a blow to Hunter Zolomon’s master plan, as well.

Joe’s son was gone. His daughter was devastated. Their friends had lost hope. 

Cisco had tried his *vibing* or whatever he called it to see if he could find Barry, but all indications put the Flash somewhere else… somewhere that Cisco couldn’t reach. Not alone, and there wasn’t anyone else that could do what Cisco could. Harrison Wells had even considered searching Earth Two for someone that could do something similar, but Cisco’s doppelganger had been killed. Joe and their ragtag, put together family had to accept that Barry was gone. Maybe not forever, but for the foreseeable future.

Joe had to wonder what a difference the Flash could have made when aliens had invaded. Part of Barry’s gift as a hero had nothing to do with his incredible speed, but the amount of hope that he seemed to inspire in others. It’s what Central City and those defending her had needed… and had been sorely lacking.

“Joe.” The young blonde woman seemed somehow lost without her glasses. Felicity Smoak was still an impressive woman. He remembered how Iris had liked the current CEO of PalmerTech. “How are you holding up?”

He offered her a smile. “The world’s been invaded by aliens; my loved ones are caught in Central City, with no apparent easy way to get out of there; the President just gave an Address to the Nation about nuclear options on American soil… it’s just another Tuesday, right?”

“We think we have an idea.”

“An idea?” Joe tried to not let hope completely take over. Too many failed attempts so far. “What idea? And who’s *we* consist of?”

The short woman led him over to a desk that was covered in various scraps of paper and various photographs. The desktop computer was whirring loudly as the printer next to it on the floor was spitting out page after page of gibberish. Joe carefully wove his way around Felicity’s chaotic office that she had commandeered at this delivery store just outside of the Central City limits.

She waved her hand in the air. “Holt’s double checking the figures. I’ve had Kane from Wayne Industries in Gotham City on FaceChat for the past hour. There are even a few interns at Palmer trying to sort through some of Ray’s old notes. We think we can contact Ray and the Legends.”

“Ray? Ray Palmer?” Joe pushed the hat back. “I thought he was dead.”

Felicity nodded absently. “Yeah. No. He’s off with a Time Master trying to fix some problems with the timeline. The details were a bit sketchy, but he was excited about participating. Before he left, he said that he’d left a way to contact him.”

“And did he?”

“Good news? He did. Bad news? It was at S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City. Cisco borrowed it to see if they had any information regarding Barry’s disappearance.”

“So, we need to sneak into Central City?” 

“Oh, no.” Felicity looked up at him. “God, no. A world of no. Cisco uploaded the schematics for the communication device on the shared server that PalmerTech established with S.T.A.R. Labs. I had R and D duplicate a communicator.”

“What’s the problem then? Make the damn call.”

She sighed, her shoulders sagging. “I don’t know the proper frequency. We’ve been cycling through the entire bandwidth for over a day now. There’s been no response.”

“Keep trying.”

“I am. We are. The problem is the distance the communication message can travel. We’re not just dealing with distance on a 3D model, but we have to consider fourth and fifth dimensions as a potential directions for time. We’ve never had to consider how a wavelength would be altered in regards to temporal changes.”

“Uh-huh.” Joe was completely lost.

“Worse still, is that Cisco had also theorized that Ray and the Legend team or whatever might also be dealing with an alternate Earth.”

“Like Earth Two?”

She nodded. “Yes. Hopefully. But as Zolomon boasted after his capture, there are multiple Earths. Wells said it might be as many as fifty-two.”

“How can I help?”

At his question and offer of assistance, Felicity smiled brightly. “I need you to help man the communication relay.” She held up her hands when he looked like he was about to protest… which he was. He didn’t understand computers. At all. “You just have to wait to talk to them in anyone answers our telephone call.”

“And tell them we need help?”

She nodded gravely. “Exactly.”

…ooo000OOO * OOO000ooo…

>  
>  
>> Earth Thirty-eight  
>> Saturday, November 26, 2016  
>> Alex Danver’s POV  
>  
>

God! Why couldn’t she see?!?

Currently, Alex really couldn’t give a damn that all of the personnel within the DEO were seeing her cry; making an absolute fool of herself. Not today. Instead, they were being good little agents and soldiers by dodging out of her way like she was prepared to beat the ever-loving shit out anyone that barred her from her target… and they’d be right. Her sister was across the room. Her best friend was across the room. Kara was across the room from her. Kara was all blurry and wonderful and beautiful and so close that Alex could almost already feel those arms around her.

The call had come in on her day off, of course. M’gann had finally agreed to take a damn night off from the bar and she and Alex were having an honest to God actual date night when Alura’s emergency com-link had sounded in Alex’s ear. She wanted to scream at the injustice of the world… couldn’t the bad guys take a night off, too? Alex had been a mere second from ripping into the Kryptonian that National City had named Power Woman when Alura had said those words that had been Alex’s nightly prayer for over a year. Kara was home.

Alex had burst into tears right there in the restaurant between the appetizers and the entrée course. It was a good thing that her girlfriend was a telepath, otherwise there would have been impossible to convey that Alex wasn’t having a nervous breakdown, but that her every hope and dream had just become a reality.

She wasn’t entirely sure how she’d made it from the date to the DEO headquarters within the city. She and M’gann had been in Midvale for a nice dinner and the little bed and breakfast that her mom had recommended and… Oh, God! She needed to call her Mom. Eliza needed to know that Kara was back. Alex could only hope that M’gann was still in a telephathic link to maybe help Alex out.

Kara was half a room away. 

Her sister looked amazing. The last time Alex had seen her, she’d been in a fairly nice costume that had been reminiscent of her cousin’s outfit. Blue with red accents, a red cape and boots, with the El Coat of Arms proudly displayed across her chest. The memory of Kara in the hero garb had been all that had sustained Alex for the months since their disastrous last encounter. Kara looked not at all the same.

She was still the gorgeous young woman she always would be, but there were so many changes. Her hair was shorter, just barely brushing her shoulders. Her stance was so much more confident, sure of herself. A hero. The outfit was nothing like what she had been wearing when she vanished from the DEO Desert Facility… no, now she was in what appeared to be armor. It was white, with blue accents. She wore ankle high boots, also blue, that matched the short cape (almost a cloak or long jacket) that rested upon her shoulders. And her family crest. It was entirely gold and shown proudly upon her chest. 

Kara as this Supergirl looked amazing.

But any further observation would have to wait for later. Kara was in her arms. Her sister was home. Alex was home. All was right with the world once again. The Danvers sisters were finally together again.

“Alex.” Kara breathed in Alex’s ear.

“Shhh.” Alex cooed softly. “Just let me hold you. I love you. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Shhh.” Alex let the tears fall. She didn’t care that there were other people in the room; that J’onn was silently observing from the corner. That Director Lane was surely waiting for the two sisters to separate so that Lucy could question Kara about where she’d been or what she’d bene doing. Alex cared about none of that. She’d betrayed her sister once. Never again. Alex had several contingency plans already in place to prove that Kara was always her number one priority.

Fuck the rest of the world.

Alex had murdered Non under the mistaken belief that he’d somehow captured Kara. There had been rumors of a secret Governmental Agency… Cadmus, or something like that, that liked kidnapping aliens and performing experiments on them. Alex and the rest of the Department of Extraordinary Operations had dismantled them brick by brick. Alura as Power-Woman and the three surviving Kryptonians that had chosen to take up protecting other cities within the United States had joined with them to end the threat.

No Kara. Not even a hint of a record.

She wasn’t really sure how long they stayed like that, standing in the middle of the room hugging and crying, but she couldn’t care less what anyone else wanted. Kara finally pulled back, her own eyes red and wet form crying.

“Alex. I’m sorry.”

“No.” Alex interrupted. “I’m sorry. It was my fault. I should have been honest. About everything.” She wiped at her face. “It’s been over a year, Kara. Please don’t leave me ever again.”

“Just a year?” Kara asked. “Nearly three for me.”

“Three? But how?”

“I’ve been helping fix time aberrations.” Her sister admitted. Yeah. That didn’t really make much sense. “Captain Hunter recruited me to become a Legend. He said it would keep me safe.”

“Who’s Captain Hunter? What legend? And safe? Safe from who?” At Kara’s embarrassed look, Alex felt her stomach drop. “Safe from me?”

Her sister chewed at her bottom lip, an obvious sign that Kara was nervous. “He said that you were paid to watch me. That you and Eliza worked for the Government. That now that I’d come out as Supergirl, you were going to put a leash on me.”

Alex could feel the tears threatening to start up again. “Kara. You believed him?” Her heart was breaking.

“What was I supposed to think, Alex?” Kara cried. “He said I had only moments to make a choice. And you shot me with Kryptonite. I fell outta the sky. And the cuffs had Kryptonite in them, too. I was so scared and I didn’t know what to do. I needed my sister to help me, to save me, but you were the one I thought I needed saving from.”

Alex pulled her sister back into a tight hug. She squeezed as hard as she could, not for the first time wishing for just a hint of super strength to make Kara feel it. “I’m so sorry, Kara. Please forgive me. Please. Please. Please forgive me. I will never betray your trust again. Never. Never. Never.”

Kara hugged her back. 

Alex directed them both to the couch that was conveniently in the room. The both sat, barely any space between them, and their fingers intertwined. Alex was never letting go. Maybe literally rather than metaphorically. They’d find a way to make it work.

Alex still didn’t care about the others in the room or watching from the outer corridor through the window. They could just go screw themselves.

“You’ve been traveling through time?” Alex sought a safe topic to start off with.

Kara nodded. “We call ourselves Legends.” She scrunched up her nose. “I’m not really sure why. Ray thinks that it was part of his speech to recruit some of the others. That we would all become legends for saving the timeline. Helena wanted to call us Outsiders, since we were technically outside of time. I didn’t really care.”

“Ray?”

“Ray Palmer from Earth One. He’s a brainy kind of guy. Really smart. He wears a suit similar to that movie with Robert Downey Junior, but Ray’s suit also shrinks. Huh.” Kara stared off over Alex’s shoulder. “Kinda like the movie with that guy from Clueless. Wonder if that’s where he got the idea form.”

“Ray Palmer.” Alex looked for clarification. “Head of Palmer Technologies.”

“Is there a Ray Palmer on Earht Thirty-eight, too? That’s so awesome.”

Alex knew her head was going to explode. “And Helena?”

“Oh.” Kara blushed. Her face was a deep pink. “Um, Helena Bertnelli. She’s kinda my girlfriend?”

“You’re gay, too?” Alex exclaimed before her brain could really process what her mouth had just said aloud. 

“Too?” Kara looked at Alex. “Oh, Rao!” Kara’s smile could’ve lit up the entire city. “You too? Wow. I can’t believe it. Well, I can, but wow.” And they were hugging again. Alex glanced over her sister’s shoulder to see J’onn smiling at the two of them. He had always held himself to blame for Kara’s disappearance. And truthfully, Alex ha, as well. They had only gotten back to a friendly relationship in the last month or so.

“I’m so glad this mission brought me back.” Kara smiled. “Oh. And you can meet everyone. Meet Helena and Slade and Kendra. Ray, too.”

“Wait.” Alex needed for Kara to slow down. “What mission?”

“Wow. Yeah. I bet the others are going crazy right now. We need to find a guy named Barry Allen. He might call himself th…”

“The Flash.” Alex finished. “Yeah. He works here at the DEO.”

“That’s great.” Kara exclaimed. “Do you know why he’s here? He was supposed to be on Earth One to help stop an alien invasion. Central City fell. Gideon says it’s because Barry wasn’t there. We need to get him home.”

“I’m going home?”

At the voice, both sisters turned to where the Flash had just super sped from wherever he’d previously been… the crackle of lightning following after him.

Alex appreciated that he’d been considerate enough to give her this time with Kara, but she knew that he’d be desperate to go home after these long months on a world not his own.

“I thought you wore a red suit.” Kara suddenly asked. “Gideon said you wore all red with a lightning emblem on your chest.”

“You know Gideon?” Barry asked. “You’ve been to S.T.A.R. Labs? How are Caitlin and Jay? Cisco?”

Kara laughed. “I’m guessing that you have a Gideon computer, as well? Our time ship has a Gideon on board. That’s the Gideon I’m referring to. Maybe all Gideons can sync up. She seems to know a lot about everything. But what about your red suit. I wanted to see it.”

Barry pulled off the black helmet of his DEO issued and created uniform. She’d felt bad for him during the fight with Scorch. Barry had saved President Marsdin’s life, but his outfit had definitely paid the price. The heat level the alien assassin had achieved destroyed his suit like a match to paper. The DEO had worked to create him something a little sturdier… Alex though the black body armor with red accents looked good. Stealthy, even.

“Yeah.” Barry blushed a bit. “Dangers of superhero work.”

“I get it.” Kara agreed, smiling. “But, yeah. Our time ship, the Waverider. We’re parked just north of National City. I’ll need to round up the rest of the crew and we can get you back home. Central City and Earth One need you.”

Alex felt her heart stop. “You’re not leaving me again, are you, Kara?”

Her sister shifted where she was sitting. “I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Kara! I just got you back. You can’t just leave me again.”

“Alex.” Kara’s voice cracked. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. But I live on a spacefaring time machine. We can figure this out.”

“Kara, please.” Alex whined.

“Look. I know now that Rip… Captain Hunter. I know that he lied. I’m not sure why, but I need answers. But besides that, my girlfriend is a Legend, too. And my friends. I can’t just leave them, though Gideon is probably still pissed at me.”

“You have family and friends here, too, Kara. You saw Alura. And Mom was crushed after you vanished. You don’t know all that’s happened. Ms. Grant got kicked out of CatCo, which then went belly up due to poor management. We had a pod crash land nearby. There’s a Daxamite now living in National City. I’m dating a Martian. You’d really like her… I’ve really needed you, Kara. Please don’t leave me again.”

Kara kissed Alex’s cheek. “I won’t. I promise. We’ll figure things out.” She sat up straight. “I do need to call my crew together. Can I bring them here? We need to figure out the logistics of how and when to get Barry back to his Earth and save the day.”

Alex glanced over her shoulder to where Lucy Lane was observing everything. “Director?”

The small but imposing Director of the DEO nodded. “Bring them here. We’ll sort this whole mess out. I’ll even spring for pizza and pop.”

“Ooo. Can we get it from Vinnie’s on Fifth and Main? I love their deluxe supreme.”

Alex shook her head. “Vinnie’s closed six months ago. I think you eating there all the time was the only thing keeping him in business.”

“Well, that sucks.” Kara sighed sadly.

…ooo000OOO * OOO000ooo…

>  
>  
>> Earth Thirty-eight  
>> Friday, November 25, 2016  
>> Kara Zor-El’s POV  
>  
>

As the Waverider pulled out of the time stream, Kara did her best to not crush Helena’s hand within her own. Kara was nervous. It had been nearly two years for Kara bouncing around the timeline since she had accepted Rip’s offer to escape from the organization that her so-called sister had tried to capture her. Kara still loved Alex, maybe more than anything else, but the betrayal was too hard to get over; that her family had been working for an organization called the Department of Extranormal Operations – that had been tasked to keep tabs on Kara. It was too much.

Not nervous, Kara amended. Terrified.

“Hey.” Helena whispered to her. “Why don’t you take Rip up on his offer? We can find out why the Flash is here on Earth Thirty-eight, grab him up and take him back to Earth One. There’s no reason for you to ever leave the ship. We can handle it.”

“I don’t know.” The Kryptonian waivered. “I don’t know what I want. I miss Alex.” Helena nodded, carefully stroking Kara’s hair in a soothing manner. “But to know that it was all a lie… I don’t think I can do it.”

Her best friend and girlfriend for the past year or so nodded in understanding. “Do you want me to stay? I’m sure the others can handle finding a guy that supposedly runs around in a red bodysuit to save people.”

Kara laughed. She was sure that laughter had been Helena’s intention the entire time. Finally, she shook her head. “You go. With me playing communications officer and backup, they’ll need you.”

The brunette vigilante once known as the Huntress nodded before leaning over and briefly touching her lips to Kara’s. “If that’s what you want. Anything I can bring you back?”

She thought about it for a moment. Kara finally shook her head in the negative. “I’m sure my apartment has long been sold. And I won’t look for Alex to see where any of my things are... and it’d be too hard to just drop in on Eliza. Just you. You have to come back to me.”

“Always.” The other woman said. After standing up from the couch they’d shoved into the corner of their joined rooms upon the time ship, Helena started getting her gear together. “If you change your mind, I’m just a call away. Okay, babe?”

“Okay.”

She sat there quietly while she listened to the other Legends as they got together and finally disembarked. This wasn’t the first mission that Kara had sat out. Captain Rip Hunter took special care during the various time missions to choose the best crew members for each task. Kara was their heavy-hitter. They had yet to really come up with any opponent that could stand toe-to-toe with her, but then, not every job required brute strength. Darhk had not been fun.

As it was, Helena was the best at the spy work and infiltration. She often talked about her training with someone named Oliver Queen, a vigilante from Starling City. He used a bow and arrows to kill the bad guys. Kara wasn’t exactly sure how well she approved of that type of hero, but Helena had vouched for him, so Kara would reserve judgement. Apparently, Mister Queen was one of the heroes that the Flash was supposed to be helping on Earth One instead of playing the good guy on Kara’s old turf.

The other crew members that Rip had referred to as the Legends were a fun group. Firestorm was a blending of Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson. Together, the fire-headed superhero could give off some impressive blasts of energy. They slash he made for a great back-up while Kara was in the thick of the fight.

Kendra had become a solid teammate once the whole Vandal Savage stalker guy had been taken care of, not to mention her supposed several times reincarnated husband that kept pushing her for acceptance. Kara had almost thrown him into the furnace along with Savage. Carter Hall had at least realized that Kendra was a woman and had the right to make up her own mind. The Legends had left him where they’d found him. Kendra could go to the pretty boy if she wanted. Thankfully, so far, she hadn’t wanted.

Then there were the two prissy boys. 

Ray Palmer was a genius, at least, that’s what he made sure to tell to anyone that was willing to listen for longer than the time it took to get away. Kara had to admit, the A.T.O.M. suit was marvelous, but there was only so much self-promotion that she could take. The suit’s capability on shrinking size without completely destabilizing the subject’s mass was something that she’d only known Brainiac’s to successfully accomplish. That Ray had done it was scary.

And then there was Slade Wilson, called Deathstroke the Terminator. Kara had giggled at the name, mental pictures of Arnold in the sunglasses getting pulverized by Sarah Conner in the sequel kept coming to mind. It wasn’t her fault that instead of making summer blockbuster movies, the Arnold from Earth One had been a politician in California. What a waste! Apparently, Stallone had been the star of Total Recall. But Slade was an amazing fighter. He had been teaching the team several various fighting techniques.

That left Rip Hunter, the Time Master and current captain and team leader for this ragtag group of heroes. There were days, weeks when Kara was honest with herself, that she hated the man for what he did. Kara had just come out as Supergirl… barely a week into trying out following in her cousin’s footsteps, when she had been attacked by some clandestine governmental agency. They’d shot her with Kryptonite and then black bagged her. She had been so sure that her superhero career had ended before it truly could begin. And then the betrayal. Her sister, Alex, had been a part of the group that had shot her out of the sky. Her sister!

Kara wiped away the moisture that was threatening to fall down her cheeks. She had been so terrified… and that it had been her family that had done this to her. That a strange British man in a dirty trench coat had walked into the cell they had her in as if he was out for a walk! He’d introduced himself as Rip Hunter, a Time Master… and while he’d explain everything later, if she wanted to escape the government’s control and to make a difference across the universes… Universes. Plural! Kara needed to decide right then.

She never looked back. 

Not until now, that is.

The team had been gone long enough, Kara slowly stood and went to the wash room and splashed some water on her face. She always hated how itchy her eyes got after crying on the Waverider. Something about the recycled air just never let Kara’s eyes moisten naturally. Once done, she made her way to the main bridge to check in with Gideon and the progress of the team.

“Hello, Gideon.” Kara called as she entered the front of the time ship. 

The artificial lifeform… something Rip had referred to once as a synthesized clone from the year 2213. Normally called an Ava, he has instead downloaded Gideon’s consciousness into the body. She now acted as the navigator and co-captain of the Waverider when Rip was out in the field.

“Good evening, Lady Zor-El. Have you come to check the team’s progress so far?”

“No.” Kara laughed. “If the Legends are true to form, I’m sure that something has already gone wrong and they’re in the middle of A-Teaming something together, MacGyver-style.”

“Quite right.” Gideon answered simply.

“I did want to look over a few of the National City periodicals. Maybe see how some of those I used to know are doing.”

“Of course, Lady Zor-El.” There was a moment of several beeps and boops before Gideon said that the computer was ready for any standard verbal inquiries.

“Computer? Pull up the most recent issue of the National Tribune.”

Kara waited for a moment before the futuristic interface finally responded. ::: There is no current issue of the National Tribune. Last recorded copy is dated Tuesday, March 22, 2016. :::

“Computer, pullup last known issue.”

She felt the air leave her lungs as she perused the newspaper that had bene a part of Ms. Grant’s empire of CatCo Worldwide Media. The headline read *Master Jailer and the Blur had been involved in a battle with the invading alien forces.* 

Who was Master Jailer? And who was this Blur? 

As Kara continued to read, she noted that the National Tribune wasn’t owned by CatCo any longer, but by a company called L-Corp Media. Kara didn’t recall any businesses with that type of moniker. Lord Technologies, maybe?

“Computer? Look up Catherine “Cat” Grant.”

It took just a few quick electronic blips before a photograph of Cat Grant standing next to her son, Cart, was pulled up for Kara to see. Kara smiled that her once mentor seemed to be doing okay. Her brown drew downward as she read that Ms. Grant had been ousted as CEO of CatCo several months prior. Dick Armstrong from CatCo’s Board of Directors had assumed the head spot. She continued to read how he had apparently been more talk than substance, with CatCo stock plummeting to a ten year all-time low prior to being bought out during a hostile takeover by the former LexCorp, newly renamed as L-Corp under Lena Luthor’s guidance and leadership. Cat Grant was now in Washington, D.C. and had been recently named to Olivia Marsdin’s cabinet as the new Secretary of State. Kara smiled that the formidable woman was doing well for herself. Maybe Kara would pop over to the Nation’s Capital and see her again, to let her know how much she had been appreciated.

Kara considered checking in with Helena and the rest of the team, but decided to leave well enough alone. They’d call if they got into a tight enough spot that help was needed. Kara tried to resist, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Computer? Look up Alexandria Danvers.”

The time ship’s computer beeped and bonked for a few minutes. Eventually, it admitted that there was no information available. Kara considered the fact that Alex was a government employee. Maybe they scrubbed her online footprint.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Lady Zor-El?” The synthazoid answered calmly, her eyes never leaving the monitor in front of her. 

Kara sighed. “Can you pull up Alexandria Danvers for me, please?”

The Ava Clone offered her a small smile. Creepy. “All current references to Alexandria Danvers, Supergirl, Superman, the Department of Extranormal Operations, Hank Henshaw, J’onn J’onzz, Winslow Schott, Jr., Toy-Man and Kara Danvers are listed as Beta Code Alpha Numeric Classified. I’m sorry, Lady Zor-El. I cannot release that information to you without proper clearance and authorization.”

“Proper authorization?”

“Yes, Lady Zor-El. Captain Hunter was quite clear that all references to those files, past and present and currently available future are to be cla…”

“You’re telling me that I can’t check on my family? My friends? Without Rip’s say-so?”

Gideon nodded. “That is correct, Lady Zor-El.”

Kara stood there in utter awe of the artificial intelligence. That a synthesized clone from some time in the future was actually telling her, the last daughter of Krypton, that she didn’t have the proper clearance to red about her own life was almost the straw too much. She could feel the anger trying to escape out her eyes… the need to make the fancy robotic female form to be reduced to mere ash and broken parts almost too much to take. 

“Fine.” Kara turned and made her way towards the back hanger bay. They’d parked the Waverider just outside the city’s northern limits. The beaches were usually empty this time of year. The waves were spectacular, but the ice cold waters brought in from the Canadian coast sent even the most diehard surfers further south in search of warmer climates. Kara could fly to National City in mere moments.

“Lady Zor-El?” Gideon called after her. “Captain Hunter left strict instructions that you were to remain aboard the Waverider while he and the others were on this mission.”

“Don’t care, Gideon.”

“Lady Zor-El. Captain Hunter insists. I must insist.”

Kara stopped and turned to look at Gideon. The robot was actually threatening her. “I don’t care, Gideon. I’m leaving.”

“I apologize, Lady Zor-El.” Gideon’s voice didn’t sound remorseful. “I’ve been instructed to use all available resources at my command to prevent your leaving.”

The hallway that led to the hanger suddenly was filled with a green light. Kara felt her stomach roil at even this distance. Kryptonite. Rip had told the damn ship to use Kryptonite against her. What in the hell was going on? This was a bit of overkill.

“Gideon. You need to stop this.” Kara pleaded.

“I am sorry, Lady Zor-El. You left me with no other alternative. Your classification is as an Alpha Level Threat. I had to take the appropriate measures to protect the Waverider, as well as to enforce Captain Hunter’s directives.”

Kara nodded. “You understand, Gideon, that this is a line that can never be uncrossed? You realize that this makes you an enemy?”

Gideon was now standing, facing her. “I am sorry, Lady Zor-El. That was a calculated outcome that I pointed out to Captain Hunter when he set this parameter. Captain Hunter said it was necessary.”

“I’m sorry, too, Gideon.” 

Kara let loose with the full range of her heat vision, full spectrum. In any other case, the synthesized clone would have maybe had the opportunity to shield of bring up the Kryptonite emitters further into the main bridge, but Kara had not offered any opportunity. Gideon was vaporized. Completely. 

She knew that Gideon’s mental integrity would take less than a few seconds to reactivate on the Waverider’s main computer system. Luckily, to a Kryptonian… those scant seconds were worth a whole lifetime with super speed. Kara had disengaged the hardline connections from the mainframe to the rest of the ship by the time Gideon’s holographic head was back above the primary console.

::: Lady Zor-El. I see you have temporarily disengaged my access to the ship. You realize that I will have rerouted control back in less than two minutes. :::

“I assumed so, Gideon.” Kara went into Rip’s cabin right off the main bridge and began looking for what she needed. “I would say I’m sorry about your body, but I don’t really care to lie.”

::: I understand. ::: Gideon replied. ::: I will regain control in one minute. :::

“Thanks for the update.” Kara replied.

::: I have also contacted Captain Hunter of your mutinous acts, Lady Zor-El. You failed to eliminate my access to communications. He is most distraught with your actions during this very important mission. Captain Hunter has asked me to remind you that the fate of Earth One is at stake. :::

“Couldn’t care less, Gideon.” That was a lie. She did care, but Kara wasn’t going to be kept prisoner. 

Kara smiled when she found what she was looking for. Why Rip was such a hoarder of various junk from throughout history and Earths, none of the Legends could ever really decide… but it was currently working in her favor. Kara slapped the Radiation Shield onto her belt, turning the device on its highest level. It would only last about ten minutes or so before the battery finally gave out, but Kara could change the entire world with ten minutes.

::: Captain Hunter has repeated his request that you wait here for an explanation, Lady Zor-El. :::

Kara approached the green lit hallway. No nausea at all. She glanced back at the floating head. “How long until you have reaffirmed access to the Waverider?”

::: Full control will be achieved in twenty-six seconds. :::

“And that’s why my answer is no, Gideon. It was a blast serving alongside you. I hope he can get you another body soon.” She floated above the floor, ready to zoom out of the time ship. “Tell Helena to come find me. Tell her that I love her.”

::: Message recorded and acknowledged. I will make sure that Miss Bertinelli receives the message, Lady Zor-El. :::

“Bye, Gideon.”

Kara took off down the corridor, the green radiation not touching her with the shield up and running. She was supposed to have ten minutes, but technology had always had a way of fizzling out at the absolute worst of times for the Legends. She wasn’t going to take any chances. The hatch door was in the locked position. Normally, she’d take the time to carefully open the Waverider’s door, to not further damage the ship, but time was of the essence. Rip was crafty and Gideon was an Artificial Intelligence from way off in the future. She needed to make her escape now.

She never heard Gideon’s answer.

::: Goodbye, Lady Kara Zor-El. :::

Fresh air.

It was funny how they didn’t really spend all that much time on the Waverider, but any time longer than just a day or two on the time ship and the recycled oxygen that was pumped through the ventilation system tasted sterile to Kara. Helena had stated over and over that it seemed fine to her, but Kara couldn’t wait for fresh air.

And sunshine. It was the same with actual sunlight. Gideon had perfected sunlamps that recharged her just as quickly as actual sunlight could… sometimes even faster, but it was the same. Kara sought out the ship’s clear windows whenever they faced a sun. Sure, the high density clear port windows filtered so much of the various star’s brilliance, but the need for actual light drew the Kryptonian every time. 

“Kara?” Helena’s voice came in over the communicator still in Kara’s ear. “What’s going on? Rip’s freaking out right now. We’re on the Flash’s trail, but we’re running into some interference with the locals and Rip is on a private line with Gideon.”

“Too much to go over right now. You trust me, right?”

The woman called Huntress scoffed. “You know it. Is this bad?”

Kara wanted to hold the other woman. She needed a hug. “Stay on mission. I’m not on the Waverider right now. I’ll explain later.”

“You better.” She paused. “Okay, Rip looks like he’s back in the game. I look forward to your explanation.”

“Love you.”

“Back at you, space girl.” 

How was she going to go on without Helena? Kara knew that she had acted rashly in the fight with Gideon, but there had been too many inconsistencies over the past two years for Kara to not trust her gut. Alex had betrayed her. That was indisputable, but Kara never gave her sister the opportunity to explain. Rip had offered her a now or never choice… and the danger of the never being a forever never was too great to not accept… and it had introduced her to Helena Bertinelli… the Huntress.

Helena would forgive her, right? She knew how badly Kara was hurting still that her sister was not a part of her life. Shouldn’t Kara give Alex another chance? 

Flying above National City, Kara almost wished she still had that suit that Winn had made for her. Currently, all she still had was the cape… and she’d left it on the Waverider, so truthfully she had none of that great costume. Hopefully, Kal would forgive her the loss of his baby blanket.

As the hero once known as Supergirl drew nearer to CatCo Plaza, though the tall building was currently emblazoned with a giant *L* where the CatCo logo had once proudly stood, she was brought up short when another flying woman approached from the south.

“Halt.” A woman’s voice cried out, her accent familiar somehow. “Identify yourself.”

Kara stopped in midair, her brain refusing to accept what her eyes we retelling her. Rip *Bloody Wanker* Hunter had to have picked the wrong Earth. No way was this Kara’s Earth. She and Kal were the last of their kind. Krypton was gone… and so was everyone else.

“Aunt Astra?”

She did have to admit that she took no small amount of pleasure watching the other Kryptonian’s look of utter shock before the woman that looked like her aunt started to fall from the sky… although Kara picking up the sound of Alex’s voice in the currently falling woman’s earpiece demanding to know what was going on would’ve just been the icing on the cake.

When her maybe relative righted herself, her eyes were full of tears. “Assistant Director Danvers.” She certainly sounded like her Aunt Astra. “I’ve found her. Oh, Rao… I have located Target Alpha One. Kara Danvers Zor-El is home.”

Huh?

…ooo000OOO * OOO000ooo…

>  
>  
>> Earth Thirty-eight  
>> Thursday, March 17, 2016  
>> Barry Allen’s POV  
>  
>

“I’m sorry, Mister Allen.” Even slightly out of breath, Barry could discern that Superman’s tone was remorseful at his failure. “I’m just not able to reach the velocity necessary to give the right jumping off point.”

Barry nodded as he considered the math in his head. “I appreciate you trying again. There aren’t any speedsters on this Earth?”

“Faster than me?” The imposing hero stood up straight, his hands on his hips. It was an impressive pose. “I haven’t heard of any. Frankly, S-Supergirl,” The Flash ignored the hitch in his voice when he mentioned the missing hero. “She might’ve been your best bet. Kara always seemed to absorb the solar radiation better than I did, even as a teenager; her body somehow better utilized the gifts that this sun provided. Much better than me. If she were here, I’m sure that you’d have already been home by now.”

Alex Danvers, Barry’s current handler with this Earth’s Federal Government, approached. “I’ve run the numbers over and over, Barry. We just don’t have the technology to reach the speed that you are asking for in order for you to hit the velocity necessary to meet your Earth’s vibrational variant. I put in a request with L-Corp in Metropolis and Kord Industries in Midway City to see if they had any suggestions. The initial response was… less than hopeful. I even put in a requisition for any relevant notes from the remains of Lord Technologies, but you know how slow the Federal Government can be.” 

Barry nodded as he considered the troubles he’d left behind on Earth One. He hoped that Cisco and Caitlin could help Jay figure out his speed problems, give Central City a chance to hold Zoom off for a while longer, at least until he could get back home and deal with that monster. There wasn’t much else he could do, for now. Darry was willing to accept Assistant Director Danver’s offer to join the Department of Extraordinary Operations… at least until they could find a way to get him home.

“You had mentioned putting me to work?”

The attractive brunette smiled. It was a nice smile, but he noted that her eyes remained sad. This missing sister, Kara… Supergirl. Apparently she’d been missing for months now. Barry wondered if Iris and Joe, the others at S.T.A.R. Labs would have a similar look after a few weeks’ time.

“That’s great, Barry. We could definitely use the help.”

Superman interrupted. “If that’s all you need from me for now, Alex? I need to get back to Metropolis.”

“Thanks, Kal.” The woman said softly.

“Let me know if you get any new leads. I’ll be here when you need me.” Alex didn’t say anything else. Barry watched as the Man of Steel, as he had been referred to at one point, simply nodded to the both of them before he flew off directly into the sky. How cool was it to be able to fly like that.

Alex turned to consider Barry. “We’ll get you set up in an apartment, put you on an expense account. The DEO has had to revise its stance on contractual employees, i.e., meta-humans and aliens that are on our side, with the current rise in meta-human crime… not mention our original charter towards patrolling and protecting humans from alien threats.”

“Aliens…” Barry shook his head. “I never was one to believe in little green men from Mars.”

“Not so little.” Alex answered with a grin. “Nearly seven feet tall. I almost peed myself when I saw one for the first time. And he was a friendly.”

“Okay. So noted.” He made a note to not piss off any Martians, if he ever met one. “I will be on my best behavior.”

They started walking to where Assistant Director Danvers had parked her Government issued Sports Utility Vehicle. “Since I’m going to be working with you and the DEO for the foreseeable future, is there anything I can maybe help with regarding your sister?”

Alex paused for a half step before she resumed her normal pace. “I don’t know how. I put her in a difficult position where she thought I’d betrayed her. I didn’t, but I understand why she thought what she did. I still don’t understand what I saw on the cameras…”

“Cameras?”

Alex Danvers laughed a harsh, dark laugh. Barry shivered. “One moment, she’s at the DEO. I’m outside of the room she’s in, arguing with J-Henshaw, the former DEO Director, when the alarms start going off. There’s a man in the room with her.”

“How’d someone get in?”

“And there’s the twenty-four thousand dollar question, Mister Allen.” Her voice is self-mocking. “By the time I can unlock the door and get inside, they’re both gone. No trace of Kara anywhere.”

Barry considered the possibilities, wracked his brain of the various things he’d seen. “I’m fast enough that I could look like I’d appeared and vanished from thin air.”

“In a locked room?”

“Maybe.” He admitted. “With the right vibrational speed, I can pass through solid objects.”

Alex didn’t say anything as they had arrived next to her vehicle. After she opened her door and got it, she finally answered Barry. “That’s a possibility, then. One I’d not considered. You really need to help us understand all that you’re capable of.”

“Sure.” He answered softly. “Anything to help.”

“We asked Master Jailer… our other recent recruit, if he knew of any that might have a way to get in. He mentioned several other possibilities, though he was less than encouraging if they had taken Kara. The ones he thought that might’ve had a chance to get in and out of the DEO like that held a grudge against Kara’s mother from Krypton. If they took her, he says that she’s dead.”

“You can’t think that way.”

Alex’s eyes were wet. “My sister’s not dead. I’d feel it inside if she were.” She tapped at her chest. “No, she’s out there somewhere, believing the worst about me. I just need to find a way to get to her, you know. A message, at the very least.”

He offered the older woman a smile. “Me too.”

“We’ll find a way to help you, Barry. I won’t let you down.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Barry turned to watch the road as they took off back into National City… a new world… a new Earth, and The Flash’s new mission.

…ooo000OOO * OOO000ooo…

>  
>  
>> Earth One  
>> Friday, August 26, 1938  
>> Gideon’s POV  
>  
>

::: Are you quite certain that you want to choose Kara Danvers, Captain Hunter? ::: Gideon questioned. 

She had considered the odds of his success. They were not good, even though he was determined to save his family in the future. As an artificial intelligence, she understood that the Fixed Points in Time were absolute and should not to be frivolously altered. Captain Hunter’s decision to take a major fixture from another Earth was something never before attempted in any timeline that Gideon had access to. 

There was an eighty-seven percent chance that Captain Hunter would cause a cascade collapse of Earth Thirty-eight if Kara Danvers was not re-established within their timeline. Strategically, it was not worth the risk, when one considered that Kara Danvers only offered a twelve percent increase in the probability of Captain Hunter’s family being saved… and that was just his son. The wife still died.

“Yes, Gideon.” Captain Hunter responded to her query. “Have you looked over the necessary changes to the rest of the proposed team with the inclusion of Supergirl?”

::: I have, Captain Hunter. Sara Lance, currently known as the White Canary, should be replaced with Helena Bertinelli, currently known as the Huntress. :::

“Really?” He questioned her. Why did he question her? Her programming was better than his human thinking. “Any particular reason?”

Gideon wished she could sigh in exasperation. ::: Based upon the time you wanted to bring Sara Lance onto the crew, there’s a variation of thirty-seven percent that Sara Lance will convince Kara Danvers within the first seventy-five days upon the Waverider to seek out her sister, leading to a fifty-nine percent chance that Kara Danvers will exit the Waverider crew. This will lead to Kara Danvers discovering your deception. :::

“Okay.” Captain Hunter’s skin paled noticeably. “Right. Anyone else?”

::: Slade Wilson, currently known as Deathstroke the Terminator, in place of Leonard Snart, currently known as Captain Cold. :::

Captain Hunter paused writing at his desk to look up to where Gideon’s holographic head was watching. Waiting. “Without Mister Snart, I doubt we can get Mister Rory.”

::: Correct. Mick Rory, currently known as Heat Wave, is an unnecessary risk. With the inclusion of Kara Danvers and Helena Bertinelli into the Waverider crew, the previous intention of utilizing criminals creates a twenty-one percent chance that the overall mission will be result in failure within the first twelve days. :::

“Twelve days? Really.” Captain Hunter sighed. “Are Professor Stein and Jefferson Jackson still good? And what about Doctor Palmer?”

::: Jefferson Jackson is currently at a seventy-two percent chance of refusal, although Martin Stein is a ninety-one percent chance of acceptance. Together, currently known as Firestorm, they equal a positive chance of fifty-two percent of joining the crew. :::

“And Doctor Palmer?”

Gideon hated this plan. Captain Hunter should never have considered the kidnapping of Kara Danvers. This was going to be an abject failure. ::: Raymond Palmer, currently known as the A.T.O.M., currently stands at a ninety-nine percent certainty. :::

“If only they all were such.” Captain Hunter muttered to himself. Gideon was sure that she was not meant to respond to the statement. She remained quiet.

“Have you confirmed the best time to pick up Miss Danvers?”

Gideon remained silent. Her programming screamed at her to answer, but she so knew that taking such an important figure from Earth Thirty-eight’s timeline was going to cause more problems that it might solve for Captain Hunter and his family.

“Gideon?”

::: By my calculations, you have the best chance of recruiting Kara Danvers, currently known as Supergirl, fifteen minutes after she is initially apprehended by the Department of Extranormal Operations, Earth Thirty-eight date: Wednesday, October 28, 2015 at 11:08 PM, Pacific Standard Time. You will have a three minute window that offers a sixty-eight percent chance of success. :::

Captain Hunter stared at Gideon’s head for exactly fifty-two seconds. “Only a sixty-eight percent chance? Can we not better the odds? Just a smidge?”

::: There has never been an attempt or consciously removing such a high profile target from a currently proper running timeline. Frankly, Captain Hunter, that the percentage of success is at such a positive number seems nearly incalculable to fathom. My initial consideration of your proposal had only an eleven percent chance of success. :::

“Eleven?” He nearly screamed at the very low number. “How did the numbers change so drastically?”

::: Unknown at this time. ::: And Gideon didn’t actually know. The math was sound. She was sure of that, but somewhere between Captain Hunter’s initial decision five weeks ago to attempt this crazy plan and now on the eve of enacting said craziness, the numbers had fallen in Captain Hunter’s favor. Gideon did not like not understanding.

The current Captain of the Waverider stood, the papers he was looking over forgotten for the time being. “Let’s begin. Gideon, set a course for Earth Thirty-eight.”

::: Yes, Captain Hunter. :::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure if I'm happy with this posting. It was originally a part of a much larger story.. and the various timelines were kept chronologically. I decided to try going in reverse, maybe to make the reveal a little more of a surprise. I don't know.
> 
> The next one-shot will be better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. There’s a Name for Girls like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara having fun. Adult fun. There are consequences however. Sometimes.

The bedroom was full of unopened boxes. She wondered briefly if he was moving in or moving out. The apartment was in a fairly nice part of town, and if the rent was a good price, she’d love to maybe take over the lease. Too many previous conquests knew where she currently lived. Occupational hazard, her sister would say. 

Kara was pulling the second boot over her calf when last night’s bed partner finally started to wake up. She’d almost escaped. His king-sized bed at least had sheets. It would’ve felt cheap to have sex on a bare mattress... though she’d done it in worse places. He rolled over, sighing, before he reached out across the bed, most likely seeking her out. Jimmy, Kara thought his name was, seemed to realize something was amiss. He sat up glanced about the still dark bedroom in search of her location. 

“Um, morning.” His voice was darkly rough from sleep. That, or his vocal cords hadn’t fully recovered yet from all of the call outs to his god last night. 

Kara stood from the chair she’d used to put her boots back on. The red over-the-knee footwear looked amazing on her, but they took time to put on, even with super speed. The woman known as Supergirl smiled at the dark skinned man. “Good morning. Sorry if I woke you.”

“You’re leaving?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got work in a couple of hours. Secret identity and all that. Have to pay the bills, you know?” Kara being Supergirl was the worst kept secret. Like, ever. Anyone that spent really any time with her as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl knew they were one and the same within a couple of minutes. 

Jimmy... she really hoped that was his name since he apparently wanted to talk, looked confused for a moment before he smiled at her. “I know who you are, Kara.” She shot him a glare at the use of her actual first name. He could at least use the name appropriate with the outfit. Cape meant Supergirl. “I’m James. James Olsen. I worked with Clark in Metropolis. At the Daily Planet. I start work at CatCo today.”

James! Kara had been close. She was going to kill Kal though. Slowly. Very, very slowly. “Well, okay.” This was a new situation. Kara tried to avoid office affairs. “That makes this a little more awkward. Sorry.”

Her hookup reached for a pair of boxers left next to the bed, quickly preserving his modesty (he had no need of worrying. James was very well endowed.) as he stood to draw closer to where Kara was standing. Her usual easy escape seemed to be flittering further and further away. 

“I know you work at CatCo, too.” His smile was so hopeful. “Maybe we can carpool. We can have lunch later, too.”

Kara wanted to roll her eyes at his innocently earnest expression. He was going to be one of those types... you know, the kind that couldn’t accept the encounter as a one and done? And he’d looked like the type for a one night stand. Alex would never let her hear the end of this one. Of course he knew Kal. Her baby cousin disapproved of her lifestyle. 

“James.” Kara tried to keep her voice calm. “You seem like s great guy. And we had fun last night. Right?” At his nod, she smiled. “But I’m not looking for an actual relationship.”

“But, I thought we had a real connection last night. You laughed at my jokes. Surely Clark told you I was coming? You came and found me.”

“Yeah. No. I mean, Kal did mention that a friend was coming to National City, but that was weeks ago. I never got a name.” Had Kal given her James’ name? Frankly, her baby cousin got so preachy when they talked that Kara often tuned him out. She’d have to pay more attention in the future. “And I laughed at you jokes to let you know I was interested. Some people aren’t receptive to a superhero looking for a hookup.”

That wasn’t entirely true. The were *cape chasers* and slash or *cape kittens* in literally every city that a superhero called their base of operations. Kara had initially thought that that was the category Lois fell into. Kara’s attempt at sleeping with her baby cousin’s love interest had led to a spectacular fight. The news had hypothesized that either Supergirl or Superman had gone evil. Kal wasn’t too sure they hadn’t hit the nail on the head regarding her. 

“So, this wasn't planned?”

Kara shook her head. “Not like you were apparently hoping. My plan had been to just get laid. You’re cute and looked like fun, but last night was it for me.” She hated when they got the hurt puppy dog look. “I’d have looked elsewhere if I’d known. Sorry.”

“Oh.” Yeah. He looked heartbroken. “I guess I’ll see you at work then?”

Fuck her life. 

“This isn’t going to be a thing, is it, James?” If he was Kal’s friend, she really didn’t want to get him fired on his first day. Ms. Grant could ruin his career forever. “I need to know that you’re going to be okay.”

He finally nodded. “Sure. Yeah. Of course. This was my mistake. I didn’t understand.” James offered her a smile. It definitely looked forced. “I hope we can still be friends?”

Kara held in the sigh that desperately wanted to escape. “Of course we can, James.”

...ooo000*O*000ooo...

The National City Tribune wasn’t going to make it easy for the poor boy to forget, Kara considered the headline: Supergirl’s Latest Conquest. She must’ve really been off her game to not realize that someone had been taking pictures of her last night. Kara wanted to blame the alien that she’d had to apprehend for the DEO, but he’d not been a challenge at all. She’d been ready for a fight and left disappointed, hence her seeking out an alternative method for getting rid of her excess energy. 

And now poor James had had to deal with the entire city knowing he’d just become the latest notch on her metaphorical bedpost last night. Kara hated how Ms. Grant had raked her new Art Director over the coals for becoming the front page story for the company that had just hired him. 

Kara blamed Kal. Her baby cousin should’ve better prepared his supposed bestest pal ever in the whole wide world about her feelings about relationships. But at least the workday was over. Kara ignored that it was just Monday. James would have to grow thicker skin if he was going to survive the West Coast. 

“Hi.” A sweet voice pulled Kara’s attention away from the newspaper that was in front of her. Kara looked up to see a gorgeous woman standing next to the booth. “Everywhere else is full. Can I sit here with you?”

Glancing across Noonan’s empty dining room, the Kryptonian smirked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes. “Please.” Kara gestured to the seat across from her. “I’d hate for you to not gave a place to sit and enjoy your coffee.”

After sitting, the brunette held out her hand. “I’m Lucy. Lucy Lane. You once tried to sleep with my sister... Lois. And you apparently slept with my boyfriend, James, last night.”

Of course. Alex was going to have a field day. “I’d say I’m sorry, but he never mentioned having such a beautiful girl waiting for him. On the plus side, your boy is great in the sack.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “That’s your idea of an apology? It needs work.”

Kara shrugged. “I’ll work on it.” She took a sip of her own drink. Pumpkin spice was a gift from Rao. “How about we go back to my place and give you the opportunity to even the score? Sound fair?”

“Does that type of line work usually?” James’ girlfriend questioned. 

The superhero in disguise smiled. “Not sure. I usually just smile and flex my arms. Maybe float an inch or two above the ground.” 

The younger Lane sister didn’t seem impressed by Kara’s use of the very cheesy pickup line. Those types of things worked in the movies. The brunette sat back in her seat and continued to sip at her coffee. 

“So you make it a habit of sleeping with taken men?”

Taken men? What a weird turn of phrase. Kara shrugged. “I prefer single people, though men or women... I don’t discriminate. I love all types of people.”

“James was a mistake then.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, but she decided to treat it like one. Even though she wasn’t ashamed of her *free love* lifestyle, having sex with someone that was supposed to be off the market didn’t exactly sit very well. 

“Not in the way you’re meaning.” Kara offered softly. “In my line of work, being a superhero, I don’t have time to spare to properly maintain any meaningful type of relationship. I tried with a few people right after I became Supergirl. They ended with a lot of hurt feelings and broken hearts. I lost some really good friends.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate that.” Kara smiled. “So, after some real soul searching, I decided to forego anything other than the random get together. It’s not just about sex, though I’m sure you’ve heard the stories. They’re probably all true, by the way.”

Lucy’s eyes were huge. “The Supergirl Conquest Count’s real?”

“Probably true. I don’t keep count. The Tribune made a chart thing to keep track. I’m not very discriminating towards bed partners.”

“The story of you and Maxima getting caught naked in the fountain out front of the Hall of Justice?”

“To be fair, Poison Ivy has coated the city with some type of aphrodisiac spores. I’m not usually so flagrant with nudity, nor public displays of... well...”

“Sex in public?”

“Yeah. That.”

“What about the six-day orgy on Paradise Island?”

Kara laughed out loud. “Especially anything having to do with Amazons consider to be a fact. Those are some wild women, let me tell you.” She paused. “I regret that James apparently was not the man you expected him to be. I saw him and I liked the way he looked. I wanted to sleep with him and he was agreeable. I hate that our actions hurt you.”

“Thank you.” Lucy nodded. She wiped at her eyes “Maybe I should consider your way of handling relationships.”

“I enjoy myself, though I’ve probably ruined the opportunity for some meaningful friendships doing things my way.”

“Like how?”

Kara sipped at her mug, enjoying the velvety goodness. “I slept with my sister’s fiancée. It was before they’d met... and they had been dating for just over a month before I met her as my sister’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, God!” The brunette exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Family get togethers are a bit strained. Alex forgave me, but Maggie still holds a grudge that I never called her back.”

“Wow. I couldn’t imagine.”

She adjusted her unnecessary eyeglasses. “I also probably met my soulmate.” Kara sighed wistfully. “I slept with her and then had sex with her best friend the next morning. Lena told me to get the hell out of her home. I actually went back to try and apologize. She threatened to destroy me if I didn’t leave her alone forever.”

“That’s so sad.” Lucy commiserated. “What will you do?”

Kara offered a grin. “Continue making my way through the general population of National City and beyond. I’m sure that someday I’ll meet the one that can tame my wild and wanton ways.” She held up her pointer finger and began vibrating at super speed. “I also can do this.”

At the blatantly obvious change of subject, Lucy’s eyes darkened. “Okay. I’m sold.”

Kara stood. Lucy stood as well. “Let’s go.”

She was about to maybe go over that while extremely hot, Kara wasn’t looking for a relationship or anything, when Lucy started talking. 

“I love James. This is just for tonight. Okay?”

She couldn’t help but smile at the shorter woman. “Perfectly clear.”

Ah. Another fun filled night. She’d better call Alex and let her know they’d need to reschedule sisters night again. Alex would literally kill her if she walked in again on Kara having sex on the living room couch. 

The past seven times were bad enough.


	10. My Brother's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with the fact that your brother is dating the most perfect girl in the world? Why should he get all the luck? How dare he have the girl of your dreams?
> 
> Lena has a good life. Her step-mother loves her. She has the greatest brother any girl could ask for. She's doing wonderfully at school. So why is it that everything seems so horrible upon meeting her brother's new girlfriend?

Next time, Lena was definitely going to accept her mother’s offer to take the Luthor’s private jet to get home from M.I.T. Even with the best class seating that money could buy (even going so far as purchasing the seat next to her), stateside flying was almost too much to have to deal with. Of course the plane had been overbooked, so Lena’s spare seat had been given away and taken up by a complete and utter beast of a self-important man; a man who had recognized her as one of the heir-apparent to the Luthor Fortune and thought that fate and destiny had sat them together. 

No, thank you. 

Please go away. 

Being an out and proud lesbian had never been so satisfying.

No, we are not destined to be together… no matter what your horoscope in yesterday’s Daily Planet Lifestyle section promised you.

The eighty-one minute flight time from Boston to Metropolis was a true test of Lena’s patience. Being trapped with whatever-his-name-was while he waxed poetic about his supposedly too-numerous-to-list redeeming attributes and his constant assurance that their love would withstand the test of time… well, she had never more wished that her elder brother and best friend in the entire world had been there to pummel the Neanderthal back to whatever Cretaceous mountain dwelling he’d escaped from.

At least the attendants realized Lena’s plight and allowed her to disembark first once the flying craft’s wheels were safely returned to Mother Earth, giving her the perfect opportunity for escape. Lena had never been so happy to see Lex’s personal assistant, Mercy, standing at Baggage Claim so desperately in her life. Mercy was a close second for keeping unwanted attention away.

“Mercy!” Lena fell into the older woman’s arms. “I didn’t know you were picking me up. Does that mean Lex is nearby?”

The redheaded fixture in Lex’s life smiled, her entire being softening somehow, even with the stark suit that was her standard attire. “Lena-girl. You’ve gotten taller, maybe. Or your hair. Did you change it?”

“Maybe trimmed. And I haven’t grown an inch since junior year of high school.” Lena laughed. “You know that.”

“I do.” Mercy Graves led them to where Lena’s single suitcase should be arriving shortly. “And Mrs. Luthor is in the car on the phone. She would’ve been in to meet you, but the deal with Kord Industries hit another supposedly important snag of some type. Their Board of Directors is balking over the buyout terms again.”

The youngest Luthor rolled her eyes. During this morning’s telephone call, Lillian had promised to be here to pick her up. Lena had bet her the choice of dinner tonight that she’d miss it. Her mother in all ways except blood was notorious for trying her best, but running Daddy’s empire made the poor woman so scatterbrained. She was never anywhere on time anymore. Looked like it was going to be Thai for dinner.

Lex laughingly liked to say that their mother would be an hour late to her own funeral.

“And where is Lex? He always meets me at the airport, but Mother said he was busy when I asked earlier.” Lena asked while Mercy grabbed her bag from the airport’s carousel. She idly noted that the jerk from the flight was sulking across the airport terminal, dreams of marrying into money fading away. Thank God. “He’s not still at LuthorCorp, is he?”

Mercy sighed loudly and gave Lena the weirdest look that the student had possibly ever seen on the normally stoic woman. “Your brother brought home a girl.”

“What?!” Lena nearly screamed. “No!”

“Yes.” Mercy was nodding as she lifted Lena’s suitcase and set it on the floor. She started walking towards the nearest exit, shaking her head. “I know. If I hadn’t met her myself, I’d call anyone that said such a foolish thing a liar.”

“He never said a word to me.” Lena pouted. Was Lex in love? It seemed too incredulous to believe. “That dirty rat. Keeping secrets. From me! So, you’ve met her? What’s she like?”

“Wouldn’t you rather meet her yourself?” Lillian’s voice pulled Lena’s attention away from her interrogation of Lex’s comrade-in-arms in all things.

“Mom.” Lena was immediately engulfed in a hug. 

Lillian Luthor was not her biological mother. No, Lena was actually the bastard child from a supposed one night love affair that her biological father, as well as Lillian’s husband before he passed, Lionel Luthor had with her biological mother. According to the tales Lionel told her in secret before bedtime, they had been unable to resist one another and had succumbed to their desires, even though they both knew what they were doing was wrong. Her biological mother had fled upon learning she was pregnant with a married man’s child.

Lena… well, she might never have had her current life and family, but her biological mother, Kieran Murphy, had been killed in an automobile accident when Lena was just four years old. Lionel had confessed to Lillian of the affair… and the recently orphaned girl, his blood that had no family left to take her in. The Luthor matriarch had immediately demanded that Lena become a part of their family… Lillian’s new daughter; Lex’s new sister – and the rest became, well, history. Lena would always have a place in her heart for Kieran, but Lillian had earned the title of Mom several times over.

“Let me look at you.” Lillian pulled back, a smile taking away the years from her. “You’ve changed something. Not your hair… I still don’t like that style. Are you taller? Have you finally decided to grow again?”

Mercy huffed out a laugh from where she stood waiting. “That’s what I said.”

“You two need to stop with the short jokes. I’m five foot five inches. That’s perfectly normal.”

“I’m six one.” Mercy smirked.

“Well, you’re an abnormal freak of a giant. You don’t count.”

Lillian was shaking her head. “Luthor women are supposed to be tall. Commanding. We should be looked up to. I’m six foot even. Are you going to call your poor mother a giant freak, as well?”

Lena sighed playfully. “I’ll wear heels when I get out of school. No way am I going to suffer those deathtraps while trying to run across campus from class to class. I will be impressive when the time comes.”

Her mother turned them towards where she was sure the limo was waiting, poor Davidson probably fending off the airport security in their attempt to ticket them for blocking the pickup lane, with her arm slung over Lena’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re home. You stayed at M.I.T. over Easter Break and Christmas was so long ago. I should have insisted on Metropolis University.”

“Old argument, Mom. I only have a year or so left.”

“Too long.”

“You say that every time I come home.”

“And I mean it every time. I understand M.I.T.’s appeal, but your brother is spending all of his free time with this girl he brought home.” Her mother took a deep breath. “I’m not sure I can handle him acting a fool or whatever he does whenever they’re not in the same room attached at the hip. I need intelligent conversation.”

“At least it’s not anything else, thank goodness.” Mercy offered from where she trailed behind. She did a full body shudder when she saw Lena watching. “He’s not as careful to pay attention when it’s not his mother in the next room with the chance of walking in on them. They're always whispering to each other, like it’s some big secret or something.” 

The non-Luthor paused. “And I offer intelligent conversation.” She protested. Lillian just grinned, not responding. Mercy wisely let the matter drop.

“It cannot be that bad.” Lena protested in regards to her brother.

Lillian’s voice was full of humor. “Trust me, it definitely can.”

“This I’ve got to see to believe.”

\--OO00oo*oo00OO—

Davidson had, as Lena predicted, been in the middle of explaining to an airport traffic enforcement officer that the car she was attempting to ticket belong to the Luthor family. Anywhere else, the name by itself would have meant money and power… but in Metropolis? At the Luthor-Stagg Metropolis International Airport, a ticket might actually cost the poor woman her employment. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when they arrived and finally moved the vehicle out of the pickup lane. Lena just shook her head. Lillian would forever demand special treatment.

The drive through Metropolis was surprisingly quick considering it was just past noon or so during the work week, though the time may have passed much quicker due to both her mother and Mercy recounting her brother’s strange behavior in regards to his new paramour. She just couldn’t believe that this young woman – any woman really! – that this Kara something-or-another (her mother couldn’t remember the poor girl’s surname) was able to pull Lex away from anything dealing with LuthorCorp… or her brother’s own branch of the company, LexCorp.

Before she really could believe it, the three of them were in the private elevator of the Donner Building and on their way up to the Luthor Penthouse Condominium. They lived on the top three floors on the third highest building in the city; and had resided there since the building first went up seventeen years ago. Her father had always claimed that if you were to be a true mover and shaker in Metropolis one had to actually be in Metropolis, hence their choice of being at the near heart of the largest city in the United States… arguably in the world.

Mercy moved to open the door to the very top level, regarded as the family floor, when Lena could hear laughter and music coming from behind the ornate front door. At her glance towards her mother, Lena noted Lillian’s expression of fond exasperation.

“What is it?”

“They’re at it again.” Mercy remarked as she stared at the ceiling above. “Lord help us all, but it’s going to be one of those evenings.”

Lena couldn’t help the smile that threatened to appear on her face at the woman’s antics. “One of those evenings?”

“Oh, yes.” Lillian drew her attention. “Kara likes to dance.”

“Okay…” She drew out the word hoping for further clarification. None immediately came from either of the two older women.

Mercy chuckled. “Let me show you.” And with those words, Lex’s assistant and sometimes bodyguard opened the door with a flourish.

The music, now much clearer without the thick wooden door to muffle the sound, immediately filled the outer hallway towards the foyer and elevator. It was some top forty type hit; nothing recent that Lena could tell, but something that a lot of her classmates often had playing between classes or within the dormitories. It wasn’t exactly Lena’s preference to listen to, but it wasn’t horrible… and the male voices (were they male?) sounded nice together. She could somewhat understand the appeal.

Maybe.

As they made their way further into the condo, Lena kept looking around for the source of the laughter. It was loud, but was from much deeper within their home. Her brother was definitely one of the voices, but there was a feminine voice that accompanied Lex; complimented his deeper tenor. Lena felt herself smiling simply because this insane picture demanded everyone to join in.

The laughter changed, however, and Lena could hear her brother yelling. She worried for a bit, because Lex sounded mad. Like, really mad.

Lena was ready to see her brother, especially now to see what was wrong. She readied to call out, the decibel level necessary to be heard over the music would be significant she determined, when from the left hallway that led to the bedrooms, a gorgeous creature came barreling out from the southern wing of the penthouse. 

She (Kara, obviously) was clothed for relaxation… a loose Gotham University Nighthawks jersey and blue jean shorts. Her stunning blond hair was loose around her shoulder, bouncing like a shampoo commercial, as the woman’s green fuzzy socks slid across the hardwood floors… much as that actor had once done in an eighties’ movie. Kara smiled at the three of them upon realizing they were there, her bright blue eyes sparkling, but didn’t pause in her escape as she took off for the kitchen. 

Of course Kara looked to be Lena’s exact type. She so hated her brother in this moment. And as if the very thought of him was a beckoning call, Lex appeared shortly after, hell-bent on apparently trying to catch his prey. Lena started to call out, to demand that her brother acknowledge that she was home, when her brain caught up with what she was actually seeing… Lex’s appearance taking the air out of her lungs completely. Lena desperately needed to laugh. Like, right now. 

Her brother was bald! 

Lex… Oh, Lex… his beautiful reddish brown locks, so similar to their father’s coloring; the same color as Lena’s own hair that so many of her acquaintances from school were so envious of… it was gone. His hair was gone. All gone. Completely gone. Baby fine smooth, in fact, gone. She covered her mouth in shock at his apparent new look. It wasn’t that bad, but the shock of it. Truly, his head was made for close haircuts. But her brother’s face gave witness that the lack of his hair had not been his first choice. Or second or third, for that matter.

“Kara!” Lex screamed as he paused just a few feet from where the new arrivals stood, each silent in their shock. “You can’t hide forever. I am going to find you.”

“Nuh-uh.” Kara’s mocking laughter answered from somewhere further into the condominium. “I told you what I was going to do. You lost and had to pay the forfeit. It was fair and square.”

“Alexander.” Lillian spoke up. 

Her brother turned, his eyes slightly crazy, before he seemed to suddenly remember himself and stood up straight. Lex was ever the dutiful and dignified son, a proper Luthor, though the baldness seemed to throw the whole look off somehow.

“Mother. You’re back.” He stated like he hadn’t just been running thorough their home in an attempt to catch his apparent attacker.

“Hi, Lex.” Lena offered. That she didn’t immediately burst into laughter was a testament to how well she was able to keep herself together. “You’re looking… ahem, well.”

“Ha. Ha.” He opened his arms wide. “Come here, sis. Give your big brother a hug.”

Lena moved to embrace her best friend. Oh, how she missed him. “I hear you have someone for me to meet? A new friend, perhaps? A secret friend of the female persuasion? A girlfriend? We’re keeping secrets from one another now? Hmmm?”

Lex had the decency to blush slightly at her light scolding, though his dark eyes twinkled with something unknown. “I’m sorry. I’ll let you meet her right before I kill her.”

“I like it.” Mercy added from where she still stood by the front door. “And Kara’s growing on me. She’s definitely got your number.”

“You’re fired.” Lex answered. “Get out.”

Lena clapped. “Yay. I can hire her then. She always was too good for you.”

Lex sighed heavily. “Fine. Mercy, you’re rehired.”

“Oh. Yay.” Mercy deadpanned. “I’ll need a raise, then.”

“What? Why?”

Mercy grinned evilly. “I’m going to have to look at your bald head now. Can’t be laughing every time I see you. Think of the Board of Directors? No one will take you seriously ever again with your Girl-Friday laughing all the time.”

“I hate you.” Lex sighed. “Kara!” He yelled over the music that was still playing. “Come meet my sister. She wants to yell at you for what you’ve done to me.”

Though Lena had witness Lex’s girlfriend go through the kitchen doorway, Kara reappeared from the very same hallway that Lex had just come from. How in the world did she get back to the other side of the penthouse without anyone seeing her? Oh, she was good…

The blonde woman, maybe just a few years older than Lena, walked into the room. “Hi.” She offered a cute little wave. As she drew closer, she smiled brightly as got neared up to Lex. When he pulled her into a side hug, Kara used the hand that went behind his back to run over the top of his head. Lex rolled his eyes. “I think I prefer it like this. It’s sexy. Very you.”

“Dear.” Lillian spoke up. “What possessed you to shave my son’s head? He had such beautiful hair.”

“He said the Backstreet Boys were overrated.” Kara cleared her throat. “And then he said that they probably weren’t even actually the ones singing; that they just lip synced like every other boy band. I had to prove him wrong.”

Lena couldn’t help by goggle at the blonde woman. She was pure evil. Lena loved it. Damn her brother. “And that led to no hair for my brother?”

Lex’s girlfriend nodded gravely. “You don’t dis Nick. He was my crush for so long. Lex knew better than to pick on any of my crushes. I warned him that there would be consequences.”

“Dire consequences?” Lex asked strangely.

Kara grinned mischievously. “Are there any other kind?”

“Apparently not.”

She nodded. “So, you better watch what you say about my crushes. Next time will be worse.”

“There are so many that you thought were love connections as a teen, I can’t talk badly about anyone anymore. Celebrity news is ruined for me forever now.”

That her brother said that sentence with such a straight face brought out the giggles that Lena had been swallowing since entering her home and seeing her brother. Lex cared about Hollywood and celebrities about as much as the current President of the United States was willing to step down and let Bruce Wayne run the country… in other words, not even a little bit. She did wonder what worse consequences Kara might have up her sleeve.

While Lena laughed at her brother’s expense, Kara held out her hand. “I’m usually better at first impressions. It’s so nice to finally meet you, Lena. I’ve hear nothing but good things about you from Lex. My name is Kara. Kara Danvers.” After they shook, Lena was able to finally catch her breath. 

“Well, what’s done is done.” Lillian rolled her eyes. “Alexander. Please make sure that you clean up whatever mess you both created before dinner. I thought we might make a reservation for Le Bernardin. Properly welcome your sister home.”

“Hey!” Lena argued immediately. “You didn’t meet me at the airport. I get to choose dinner tonight.”

“Oh, pish-posh.” Lillian retorted. “I was there. I was in the limo while you were on the plane. I was at baggage claim when you grabbed your bag. I clearly won your silly little wager. French, it is.”

“You cheated.” Lena complained. “And Mercy got my bag.”

“We can discuss better sportsmanship over dinner.” Lillian got a sly look in her eyes. “Your brother will definitely make the front page of the Daily Planet if there are any photographers outside. You coming home is usually good for the Lifestyle section. His new look might actually spare you making Cat Grant’s gossip column again. The Daily Planet runs it again now that it’s been syndicated across the nation from the National City Tribune.”

Lena caught on to her mother’s plan. “We should definitely let Ramone know we’re coming then." She and Lex were still favorite targets of Cat’s column.

It was a fairly known fact that Ramone, the maître-de at Le Bernardin, was the absolute worst gossip in Metropolis. Anytime anyone ever made a reservation in advance, if there was money to exchange hands at letting the pap’s know they had a reserved table, he would broadcast it to whoever would open their wallet.

“Do you think he’d care to know that Lex was bringing his new friend?” Lena could torture her brother a bit. She still hadn’t gotten him back for setting up a false Tinder account. He needed to be taken down a peg or two.

“A wise precaution.” Lillian nodded. “Make sure to tell Ramone that we’ll want a quiet table.”

“I’ll make the call.” It had been a while since Lena had gotten one over on Lex. Pranks in this family could get downright vicious.

“Wait.” Kara spoke up. Lex had left her to fend for herself, possibly as payback for his follicle challenged head. “What are you doing? Who’s Ramone?”

Lena took pity on the poor girl. Lex should’ve better prepared her for the cutthroat antics when it came to one-upping each other in the Luthor family… although shaving Lex’s head definitely gotten her bonus points in originality. Kara might very well fit in perfectly. Looping their arms together, she led Kara towards the living room.

“I think we’re going to be fast friends.” She offered. “Don’t you?”

The taller blonde nodded. Why were all of the females in her life determined to be taller? Where were the short girls? And why did Lex get the girl of Lena’s dreams? Life sucked.

“How did you and my brother meet?”

Kara smiled as they moved in sync with one another. She sat on the couch while Lena looked for Le Bernardin’s number. “I was visiting Clark. We were supposed to be going for lunch when Lex called. Something about needing his help calibrating some… thing, I guess.”

“You know Clark? Clark Kent?”

“Yeah. He’s my cousin.”

Lena stopped looking for the number as Kara’s link to Clark brought up a multitude of questions. Surely not. Kara was still going on about meeting Lex, “and then Lex, since he had ruined our plans for the day, offered to take both me and Clark out to a great place for ribs.”

“Booster Gold’s Barbeque?” Lena interrupted to ask, her mind still on Kara and Clark being cousins.

Kara nodded happily. “Yeah. It was sooo good. And your brother was so funny and charming, constantly bouncing between flirting with me to rile Clark up, and then arguing with him about this and that. I knew they were friends, but it was kind of surprising. You know?”

She nodded. “My brother met Clark at Metropolis University about, wow... seven years ago now. Lex had been asked to speak at a class that Clark was attending. Meta Human Physiology 501, I think. He had questions after the class about Lex’s thoughts about aliens versus meta humans and how far the benefits would need to be before aliens might be looked at with something other than fear and mistrust.”

“Yeah.” Kara’s smile dropped a bit. “That debate still goes on, even today.”

“True, but Lex has taken up the banner to defend aliens.” Lena offered. “It’d just be tacky to side with the Humans First or those Agents of Liberty and their movement considering Clark’s otherworldly heritage.” She paused to let her words sink in. “Are you related to Clark through the Kent’s?”

Kara offered Lena a wry smirk before completely ignoring the question. “Anyway, your brother somehow convinced my cousin to give him my number. Lex called me the next week and asked me out for dinner.”

“And you accepted, of course.”

“I turned him down, actually.” Kara laughed as she pushed her hair back behind her right ear. “I told him I didn’t date men.”

“You’re gay?” Lena furrowed her brow. Had her brother taken possibly the most beautiful woman… and a lesbian to boot… Lena had ever seen and somehow convinced her to give him a shot? How had that even worked? And damn him forever that he had. 

“Pan, actually. Or maybe demi.” She shrugged. “I’ve just never really had much luck with guys when I tried dating them. Their expectations are, frankly, a little too forward to me. Plus, I prefer the female body type of the human species. Both internal and external.”

Ah. 

Definitely Clark Kent’s cousin. From his far away home, apparently.

“And my brother knows?”

“Clark said I could trust Lex. They are best friends, after all. That was good enough for me.” Kara offered. “Did you need help finding the number?”

“What?” Lena asked.

“The telephone number? To Lay Bernard’s Inn or wherever.”

The obvious intentional mangling of the restaurant pulled Lena from her thoughts. She loved the blonde’s smile. Tonight was going to be torture. “Oh. Right. Dinner.”

The gorgeous woman sat patiently while Lena finally found the number and called in a reservation for tonight. Usually, something like a same day request for a table would be impossible, but the Luthor name always got preferential treatment on the East Coast, if not the entire United States. And they were like royalty in Metropolis… ever since Lionel Luthor’s father, Leonard Luthor, had somehow circumvented the Stock Exchange Crash of nineteen hundred twenty-nine and almost singlehandedly saved the city from collapse.

It was good to be named Luthor.

Once done, Lena moved to sit next to the other woman. “You were saying that you don’t date human men.”

“Males of any species, actually.” Kara wrinkled her nose. “When I was, well, I guess you’d say ten years old, my father had to deal with a particularly insistent suiter that demanded I be immediately contracted to become his wife upon my… um…”

“I get you’re from Krypton. I might not understand everything, but just tell the story.”

“Upon the day I would decide my Guild. He… well, the… I guess you’d say king, maybe. Or despot, really. Anyway, the ruler of Daxam wanted me to replace his current mate, displace her to a lower position.”

“Wait. He was going to divorce his current wife and make you Queen?”

“They didn’t divorce on Daxam. Especially not royalty. I would have been placed above her as, I suppose as his First Wife and co-ruler. Rhea, his current wife would have still been a royal consort, of sorts, but she’d have to answer to me.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Not so much.” She shook her head. “Murder among sister-wives was almost expected on Daxam, especially within the Palace. Rhea was rumored to have risen from the lowest rank of Royal Consort before finally becoming First. Her rumored body count was really high. I doubt I’d have lived beyond my wedding night.”

“That would make a great television drama.” 

“Yeah. No.”

They laughed together. Lena felt the fluttering of attraction for the blonde sitting so close to her grow stronger and stronger. She knew this was going to be bad, but it had been so long since anyone had caught her interest.

“We should get ready. Our table is at nine.”

“Okay.” Kara stood. Lena felt her mouth go dry as she watched her brother’s girlfriend stretch, revealing flawless skin and a well-defined and toned stomach. As Kara started towards the bedrooms… and Lena would NOT be thinking of the fact that her brother got to sleep with the fascinating woman, she couldn’t help but ask. Damn, but they kept getting off topic. She needed to know.

“How did Lex convince you to go out on a date with him?”

Kara turned and tilted her head cutely. “Silly, I told you I don’t date men. Haven’t you been paying attention? He was trying to get me to go to dinner so he could set the two of us up together. Lex, and Clark agrees, that we’d hit it off. I’m game. Are you?” And with that, the intoxicating blonde bounced out of the room.

Wait. 

Lena ran over the entire evening in her mind, from meeting Mercy at the airport until just a moment ago. 

Was this possible? Kara was here to meet her? She wasn't dating her brother, Lex? Kara was going to be Lena's date tonight? Lena wanted to dance along with the pop music that was still playing, though at a much lower volume. Today was going to be a great day.

Movement caught her eye. Lillian was leaning on the doorway, a satisfied smile on her face. “We never called her his girlfriend. You made that assumption all on your own.”

“Fine.” Lena acknowledged. “You got me.”

“Oh, dear, no.” Her mother smirked devilishly. “This was all your brother's doing. I had nothing to do with any of it.”

“I’ll thank my brother at dinner then.” Lena offered. He was an amazingly great and wonderful brother, after all.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. All of the photographers and the cameras aimed at you instead of him outside Le Bernardin’s tonight will be thanks enough, I’m sure.” 

Holy fuck. 

She’d forgotten about that. Lena’s brother was the absolute worst. He’d set her up beautifully. Again. It would now be Lena and her “new friend" in the spotlight. And she’d already made the damn call. They’d all gotten her, no matter what her mother claimed. 

Even Mercy, that traitorous bitch!

She leaned back into the couch. Well, at least Kara would be her date instead of her brother’s.

Damn him.


	11. Conventional Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wonderful Superhero convention coming to National City. No way was Kara going to miss it. And she could take Carter Grant and Ruby Arias along with her. It'll be an awesome time for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this idea has actually been on my computer the longest. This story’s inspiration was originally from two sources. The first was the Chloe Neill *Chicagoland Vampire* series of books. I highly recommend you check them out if you haven’t read them. And the second is Hiraeth_UnstuckInTime’s unfinished fan fiction from here at AO3, titled Hope It’s Worth (I’ve Born Ready), in Chapter Three.
> 
> In both sources, the hero attends a comic book/fantasy/anime/whatever-else convention. I like the idea of superheroes (or vampires in Neill’s novels) existing in a world where things like these types of conventions actually occur, but more to the point, said hero can attend as well. The idea made me wonder why a superhero might attend. As a payed speaker? To sign autographs? Or maybe as a paying guest incognito? And how would they react at seeing other superheroes there?
> 
> (( In Neill’s work, there’s a great scene where a cosplayer dressed as the the hero walks up to who she’s dressed as and critiques the actual hero’s costume, pointing out what’s supposedly wrong. It was hilarious! I had to throw in my own take of that scene. ))
> 
> A third source has recently came up. On an episode of Ellen that aired in the last week or so, Brad Pitt was in the audience. It wasn’t scheduled. He wasn’t there to be interviewed by Ellen… he just was there as another audience member. Needless to say, Ellen and her actual guest were thrown completely off their game and they eventually forced Brad to the chair on stage. Look it up on YouTube. 
> 
> But anyway, this is the eleventh one-shot I’ve done for Random Supergirl Ideas. I may take a bit of a break; maybe look at some of my ongoing stories; add a chapter or two somewhere. I might even consider turning one of these one-shots into something a bit larger. 
> 
> Any preferences?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading…

Kara loved conventions.

Her love for them all started when her sister, Alex, took her away from Midvale for a long weekend to Midway City’s *Buffy the Vampire Slayer* Convention as a high school graduation present. It was something entirely strange and weird… and Kara loved absolutely every single minute of it. The people all dressed up as bumpy headed vampires and tight-bodiced witches; of green skinned demons and a shark headed guy that had carried a basket of kittens. Kara didn’t really understand, but Alex had laughed.

That first day, Alex had insisted they dress up. Alex went as someone named Faith. Kara was told she’d make a fabulous Harmony or something like that. The alien teenager didn’t really understand it all, but Alex promised that they’d start watching Season One that night in the hotel. Kara loved the show. Why had she been denied the greatness that was the Chosen One? Buffy ruled. Their mother, Eliza, had even paid for them to have a hotel room in the hotel that was hosting the convention, so they stayed in the thick of things, though it was more likely that her foster mother didn’t want to worry about Alex in a vehicle after a drink or three. Kara was still not allowed behind the wheel after she put her foot through Eliza’s new car’s floorboard yet again. 

Who needed to drive when you could fly, anyway?

But Kara was hooked. Conventions were so like the markets of Argo City. The various races from the nearby solar systems; the wares of every kind sold… and the crowds; everyone moving, sharing stories and pointing at the wondrous foods and toys and whatever else was ready to be bought and sold. The Dealer’s Room of the convention had so many fun things… Kara had been in danger of spending all of their monies that convention’s first day. And then there was the Special Guests Room. Kara had never met anyone famous, not unless you considered her cousin, Kal… but Alex said knowing him wasn’t worth anything. Her sister was still upset that he had just left Kara and hadn’t visited his last living blood relative since. Truthfully, it hurt Kara, as well, but that was his loss. He’d learn one day that Family should’ve come first.

But Kara got to meet a few of the stars from the show, though she only recognized the few that had been from the first season, those episodes that she was able to binge watch while Alex slept in the bed next to her. The actress that portrayed Willow was so sweet, as was the mean girl, Cordelia. Kara had her picture taken with so many famous people… even those that she had no clue who they had been on the show, but it was fabulous. 

After the weekend finally ended, Kara hated returning to reality. The convention had been so much fun! She made Alex promise that they could go back next year. Her sister agreed, but told her that there were so many other conventions for other fandoms; maybe every fandom imaginable; they didn’t have to limit themselves to just the Slayer. And while time and distance and Alex’s eventual spiral downwards caused the sisters to not ever do that Buffy Convention again, Kara made it her mission to visit other conventions around the United States. She ended up traveling to cities everywhere that she could. 

Coast City was infamous for several gatherings, though mostly for Japanese Manga and Anime. Fawcett City introduced Kara to Comic Books. Starling City had a huge multi fandom convention that the Kryptonian adored. And Atlanta had Dragon Con, which sadly wasn’t about actual dragons, but did introduce Kara to the wonders of cosplay… which was what she and Alex had kind of attempted at the Buffy convention, but Kara was an amateur when she looked at the elaborate costumes that people wore. But it was Metropolis that really opened Kara’s eyes to conventions and fandoms. Her cousin’s base of operations had the largest Superhero convention in the world. SuperCon, as it was referred to, was the only gathering that boasted actual superheroes as their Special Guests. 

Kara was intrigued. 

Walking through the Vendors’ Room at the Hilton Hotel in downtown Metropolis, Kara perused tables that offered supposedly exact replicas of a batarang for sale sitting right next to certified authentic one-of-a-kind trading card signed by Doctor Mid-Nite. There were claims of real memorabilia from actual superhero and supervillain clashes alongside garish costumes based on the superheroes of this Earth. Kara laughed at one shop’s claim of an actual shard of Kryptonite… very fake, Kara was glad to note.

Would Kara ever one day have a booth set up for her? Maybe far off into the future, there would be cosplayers dressed as Flamebird (her already picked out name)… or something like that.

That’s be cool, right?

000…ooo…OOO * OOO…ooo…000

SIX YEARS LATER…

“Guys? Remember that you both have to stay with me, alright?” Kara reminded the two teenagers before they could go running off. The crowds lining up outside of the National City Convention Center looked intense. Like, dangerously overcrowded. The doors weren’t scheduled to open for another fifteen minutes. 

“Each of your mothers have threatened my life if even a single hair on your heads is harmed, and I value my life very much. So, you’re gonna behave and listen to me, right?”

Carter Grant rolled his eyes. It should’ve been hidden behind the elaborate Guardian outfit he was wearing, but x-ray vision was a beautiful thing. 

“Come on, Kara.” The boy whined, his normally soft voice electronically altered thanks to Winn’s making him an actual helmet and suit like James had worn... minus the actual weapons. Ms. Grant would have killed her dead. “Mom can’t actually hurt you.”

“Yeah.” Ruby Arias agreed quickly. Luckily for Kara, Ruby’s outfit didn’t offer a full helmet, just a domino style mask, though it was no less elaborate. Thanks to her Aunt Lena, the teen girl was a female version of a member of the Green Lantern Corp… complete with working LED accents and a ring that had a strong green laser pointer inside for effect. 

Kara shook her head. “If the two of you actually think that Cat Grant and Samantha Arias couldn’t find a way to make me suffer unto death if anything dared happen to either of you, then you really haven’t been paying attention.”

The two kids laughed, which had been her actual intention, all along. They were here to have fun, but it needed to be safe fun. She stood and placed her fists against her hips in the classic superhero pose. “What are the rules, then?”

Together, they both rolled their eyes as the repeated the conditions that had been drilled into the tiny teenage minds ever since their mothers had agreed to them attending the convention that first day along with Kara. 

“No leaving Kara. Mind Kara’s orders. Kara is the adult. Keep our L-Phones with us at all times. Keep the Emergency Beacons on us at all times. No accepting of any handouts until after Kara has confirmed that it’s safe. All purchases are to be approved beforehand by Kara. If anything seems wrong, tell Kara. In case of danger, go to Kara immediately.” The superhero smiled as they robotically repeated the rules that had been drilled into them. “No making fun of Kara. Don’t let Kara catch you taking pictures of her at the convention.”

“Wait! What?” Kara interrupted. This had to be Alex. Alex or Lena. 

Ruby looked over at Carter. “Were those last ones supposed to be a secret?”

Ms. Grant’s precocious son shrugged. “No idea. They didn’t say it was a secret exactly.”

They? It was Alex AND Lena. Traitors, both of them.

“I thought it was implied.”

“Mom says that if it isn’t spelled out, then they can’t hold us responsible. They should’ve said it was a secret.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I can take you both home, you know?” It was an idle threat and all three of them knew it. Kara had been over the moon when she learned that National City had stolen the rights to SuperCon from Metropolis. This was the city’s first year hosting and it had pulled out all the stops. At last count, the convention was close to one hundred thousand expected to attend, especially since it was rumored that the surviving members of the original Justice Society of America were all going to be featured as Special Guests of SuperCon. 

There had even been talk of copying Atlanta’s lead and having a parade Saturday morning. 

There had also been speculation that since National City was the home of Supergirl… that the actual Maiden of Might could maybe drop by for a panel or two, but Alex had nixed that idea. And truthfully, Kara was thankful for that. She wanted to attend as a regular attendee… not as an attraction. Spending time with her boss’ son, as well as her new niece, were just added bonuses.

Kara had originally decided to cosplay as Star Trek: Voyager’s Seven of Nine, but Winn hadn’t been able to work on her costume, what with the other six requests that he’d promised before her. Where was the best friend love, huh? Really. She’d gone to the closet and considered some of the other cosplay outfits that she had accumulated over the years, but too many had been scavenged to make new outfits… and the two remaining in good enough condition, well, chaperoning two teens meant that the Elvira or zombie Star Trek random Red Shirt (extremely gory) were out; and a last minute cheap store bought one was out. That would have been embarrassing.

Lena had actually suggested that Kara go as Supergirl. No one would expect that the Earth’s greatest hero would be just an attendee. Kara’s sister had agreed, surprisingly, and had even suggested a few tweaks that would help sell the deception, not the least of which was Kara wearing her glasses (which while in the Supergirl outfit felt really, really weird) and keeping the old skirt, rather than the new suit that was without… which all led to Kara dressed as herself, meaning Supergirl, acting as chaperone to a teenage Green Lantern and Guardian.

Kara decided against the glasses, however. Lucy had instead done Kara’s makeup in a very different way, creating a look that under inspection made Kara look like someone completely different. Only those in the actual know would recognize her. She had thanked her girlfriend for the help.

What could go wrong?

“Are you two about finished?”

Her charges for the day stopped bickering and turned to face Kara. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright then.” She stood up straight and led them towards the Special Press Entrance. Ms. Grant had made sure that they all had passes for every door. Nothing should be barred to them for the entire weekend. The CatCo CEO had even rented the penthouse presidential suite of the convention’s hotel, the National City Marriott. It was their group’s home base for the weekend.

Kara made sure the two teenagers were still with her. “You’ve got your badges?” At their nods, she smiled. “Good. Those are exclusive badges, hence the white border. Make sure you don’t lose them. With CatCo and L-Corp both being each one of the primary sponsors for SuperCon, we get access to everything. We get premium viewing seats to all panels, we can bypass lines into the Vendors’ Room, the Dealers’ Room, the Celebrities’ Autograph Room and the Supers’ Room.”

“Nice.” Carter spoke up.

“It is.” Kara admitted. “But be nice. Special privileges like we have can upset some people. Attendees will sit for hours to get into certain panels. To meet guests of the convention. Don’t be mean about it, okay?”

Carter nodded, but Ruby looked conflicted. “What if there’s a problem?”

“Remember the rules. Any trouble, you get me. Period. Let me deal with whatever problem might come up. Ms. Grant gave me a few CatCo Fast Passes I can hand out to soothe any hurt feelings as a way to keep things civil.”

“That was nice of Mom.”

“It was.” Kara agreed. “It’s also good publicity for CatCo. Lucy has a few good ideas occasionally.”

“I’m going to tell her you said that. You’ll be on the couch for a week.” Ruby threatened.

“No you’re not. I still haven’t told your Mom or Alex about that boy in your class that you like.”

“Ooo.” Carter laughed. “Ruby’s got a boyfriend. Ruby’s got a… Ouch!” The teen girl had punched Carter in the shoulder. “That hurt!”

“Good.” Ruby retorted back.

“All right. No hitting. New rule, got it?”

“Aunt Kara…” Ruby whined.

“Fine. Next new rule: no making fun of boyfriends, real or imaginary, Carter.”

“Okay.” He lifted the Guardian helmet to smile at Ruby. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry I hit you.”

“Okay.” Kara clapped her hands together. “Apologies accepted all around? Good. Now, what happens at SuperCon will stay at SuperCon. There will be fun to be had. Right?”

Her two charges laughed and smiled. “Okay then. Carter? Your Mom is at CatCo today. Too much was going on for her to take Thursday and Friday off. She’s scheduled to join us for the festivities on Saturday and Sunday, barring nothing newsworthy happens in the meantime. She’s a phone call away if you need anything. Plan on calling her around two to check in. Tell her you miss her. That might be enough to get her away from the office tomorrow, got it? Either way, it’ll make her happy to be missed.”

“Good idea.” He agreed. She watched as he set his L-Phone to remind him at one-thirty.

“Ruby? Your Mom and Alex will meet us in the penthouse suite for dinner. I think they said something about having pizza delivered, though with the number of people here for the convention, I may have to fly out and get something to bring back. They are a phone call away if you want to ask them anything. Call your mother around two, as well. Same reasons as I gave Carter for his mother.” Kara smirked at her sister’s stepdaughter. “Don’t call Alex. Your other mother is evil for asking you to take embarrassing pictures of me. Let her suffer. Same for Aunt Lena. She’s apparently decided to now live up to the Luther name. She must suffer, too.”

Ruby grinned and saluted. “Got it.”

Kara nodded. They both knew that Ruby would call and chat for hours and hours over the littlest things with her *Aunt* Lena. Well, at least maybe her sister would suffer a few hours of radio silence.

“Now, Lucy will be joining us after lunch, so we need to meet her at the Disney Exhibit around one. First one to spot her as a zombified Stormtrooper will win a prize.” 

“Isn’t she a little short for a Stormtrooper?”

Kara smirked at the modified quote. “Yeah, but she refused my suggestion as a Jawa.”

“I told you if dressed like a broken, female C3PO that she might’ve agreed.” Ruby offered again.

“Moving on.” Kara sighed. They’d shown their badges to the guard at the Press Entrance. He’d taken a while to confirm that the badges were real and that the three of them had proper clearance to use the restricted door, but they were finally inside. “Nia is actually covering the convention for the Tribune the entire four days. So, she’ll be around if, Rao forbid, we need backup for any reason.”

“Winn may be arriving with Lucy, but I have no idea what he’s going to be dressed as, so no help there. Last time I checked, he was still bouncing between a gender bent Wonder Woman outfit and a white Darth Vader.”

“What?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “He saw it in a comic. I’m actually scared that I’d prefer him as Wonder Woman instead of as a short, white colored Dark Lord of the Sith.”

She smiled as they were some of the firsts to enter the Vendors’ Room. There were already so many people walking from booth to booth, looking for those elusive items for purchase. The three of them needed to stop by the Front Gate to pick up the free SuperCon Super Swag Bag, an exclusive offering from L-Corp and Wayne Industries this year. Early rumors had it that there was a Blaze Comics Exclusive Figurine of Moon Lady of the Astro Teens… Kara needed that to help Lois finish her collection.

“Can I have a photograph?” A voice interrupted their path. Kara looked to see an older teenager in a homemade Superboy outfit, easy enough since all Conner wore as his costume was a black tee with a red House of El insignia across the chest, paired with jeans and boots. 

She smiled back. “All three of us?”

The boy blushed. “Um, yeah… but can I get one of just Green Lantern with me? If she doesn’t mind?”

Kara looked over to where Ruby was now blushing. All of the older women had warned the teenager that having a really good costume, plus being a cute teenage girl, the odds of requests for photos would be high. Kara had made sure that her niece knew that she could refuse. She would be safe no matter what.

“Um, sure.” She nodded to Kara.

Kara offered to take the photograph with the boys L-Phone. Ruby handed hers to Kara as well, obviously wanting a memento for herself. Her first convention photo request. Kara was so proud, she made sure to snap one to send to everyone. Cat has insisted that a photo chatroom be set up beforehand for all of the adults to monitor. The L-Phones for Carter and Ruby had already been set up for all pictures taken to be immediately uploaded for the adults to see.

And after the three of them had posed for the Superboy cosplayer, there were suddenly several more requests… as Kara had sorta expected. The three of them had high quality outfits, after all.

She really hoped they got the free Swag Bags before the Front Gate ran out this morning.

000…ooo…OOO * OOO…ooo…000

“You excited for today?” Lucy’s voice cut through Kara’s distraction of looking over the SuperCon Message Board, looking at the various cosplayers that she had missed getting her own picture of, yet continuously amazed at how many photographs there were of Ruby’s Green Lantern and Carter’s Guardian. Their costumes were amazing. There were Supergirls everywhere. Kara hadn’t had her photograph taken nearly as much as conventions in the past. 

She was so happy that National City’s first attempt at hosting the convention already seemed to be a rousing success. Even the Daily Planet had grudgingly reported how the hosting hotels and convention center had successfully handled the Thursday and Friday crowds without any major disruption or scandal. Ms. Grant had called Lois Friday morning to crow about her city’s victorious theft of Metropolis’ once unique convention… her boss had been so happy that she had, indeed, taken the day off to spend with the group… though Cat refused attempts at getting her into a costume. Her son had come the closest when he bought her a beautiful feathered mask with the CatCo logo emblazoned across the forehead. She had immediately put it on and joined Carter and Ruby to visit the Dealers’ Room.

Kara put her L-Phone down and snuggled closer to her girlfriend on the couch that they had claimed as theirs for the weekend. “Yeah. The superheroes are expected today. Supposedly, they only agreed to all day today and a few hours tomorrow.”

“I wonder who it’ll be.” Lucy asked.

“No idea. Even Ms. Grant doesn’t know. Lena claims she also is in the dark about it.” Kara reached for the bottle of Orange Crush that she was currently drinking. “The convention has to keep it quiet ever since two thousand three after the Scarecrow released his gas into the ventilation system.”

“Wasn’t he going after the first Robin?”

The Girl of Steel nodded. “Robin had been THE advertised Special Guest for that weekend. Big promo regarding the newly formed Teen Titans. SuperCon was lucky nobody was killed, though the lawsuits filed due to the hundreds hospitalized was what led to the original organizers having to declare bankruptcy and then its eventual purchase by Pax Entertainment.”

“You know a lot about this.”

“My sister loves conventions. Never met a geek or nerd gathering that she wouldn’t attend if she could get the time off.” Alex walked in from one of the suites bedrooms. Her wife, Sam, right behind her.

Kara laughed. “And whose fault is that, nerd?”

“Oh, no.” Alex held up her hands in a stop motion. “I took you to one convention. One. You’re the one that decided to try and make it a way of life.

Kara harrumphed, crossing her arms across her chest. “I’d have made a great Booth Bunny.”

“Of course you would have.” Lucy kissed her cheek. “I’d have paid anything at your table if you’d been promoting their stuff. Especially in those skimpy outfits they have to wear.”

“Damn right you would.” Kara playfully answered before kissing her love on the lips.

“Okay.” Sam spoke up. “PG rating in the common room. Innocent eyes can see you.”

“How?” Kara laughed. “Both Ruby and Carter are with Winn downstairs. So the three sets of virgin ears aren’t here. Winn wanted to check to see if the LED on his *good Darth Vader* costume will show well enough during the day in sunlight.”

“And Lena? Or Cat?” Alex questioned.

“I hope you’re not thinking either of them are innocent.” Kara playfully scolded. “Ms. Grant is in her room on the phone. She’s trying to set up some photo options when the superheroes get here. Our time for photos with the full cast of The Umbrella Academy is at three … and no.” Kara cut her sister off. “We still don’t know what superheroes will be here.”

“And Lena?” Sam prompted again.

“Lena actually never came back to the room last night. She texted you, Alex and me that she’d decided to give Jack another chance. Her old boyfriend was apparently one of the Guest Speakers at the Science Track in Shuster Hall yesterday. They went for drinks and, apparently, it went very well.”

“I like Jack. I was super bummed when Lena decided to end it since she was leaving Metropolis for National City across the country.”

“She said something about that one night after drinks.” Kara admitted. “I hope she can find someone. I hate that she seems to be the only one single among our group.”

“And I don’t matter then, Kiera?” Everyone present in the suite turned to where Cat Grant was exiting the master bedroom she was sharing with her son, Carter. “Nice to know where I stand.” 

Kara stood from the couch, a broad grin on her face. “First. Kiera? Really?” Cat offered her former assistant a satisfied smile. “And second, the day you lack for a date when you want one, I’ll stop being Supergirl and start work as a barista at Noonan’s again.”

“Aren’t you with Harrison Ford now?” Alex piped up towards the Queen of All Media. “I read somewhere that he was divorcing his wife for you or something.”

The media mogul shook her head as she moved over to where Kara had already prepared a pot of coffee for her eventual appearance. “That silly rumor again? I just had lunch with his darling wife last month. Poor thing. She had to quit that cute little show that CBS didn’t pick up. Out of work again. She’s too good of an actress to sit on the sidelines for long.”

“I miss her lawyer show. I watched it religiously.” Sam added.

“Hmm.” Cat responded while taking her first sip of coffee that morning. “So, what is the plan for this morning?”

Lucy was the one to answer. “Well, we all have our CatCo badges now, so I say we go find seats for the Superhero Panel at eight this morning. It’s actually downstairs in the Marriot’s Curt Swan Auditorium. They’re supposed to all be there first before moving to the Supers’ Room for pictures and autographs.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alex moved to sit so she could put on a pair of sneakers. As she was trying the laces, she looked over at her sister. “You doing the Supergirl thing today?”

Kara nodded. “Lucy doing my makeup has really worked out well. And I love taking photos with everyone else as just a cosplayer.”

“Okay.” The DEO Agent answered. “J’onn said he’d continue flying around as Supergirl this weekend to help with the plan.”

“That’s good.” The actual Supergirl agreed.

“You’re still On Call, however, if anything bigger than he can handle comes up. We’re all here to help keep an eye on Carter and Ruby, so don’t hesitate if he calls.”

“Got it.”

Cat Grant finished her coffee and quickly rinsed it out in the bar sink. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s get out of here and find me an actual *good* cup of coffee.”

Some things never changed.

000…ooo…OOO * OOO…ooo…000

Everyone but Kara was laughing as they made their way to the reserved seating that the CatCo badges had reserved for them. They weren’t front row, but they were along the inner aisle and close enough to see everything. Kara was not happy.

“I cannot believe that… that… that…”

“Cosplayer?” Lucy was visibly trying to rein in her mirth at what they had all just witnessed. Kara could tell, though it wasn’t hard since everyone’s expression was the same as her girlfriend’s… the traitors. All of them.

Alex and Sam were no help. Winn was looking anywhere else but at Kara. Lena only saving grace in all this was that she had yet to make an appearance. 

“How dare she say that!” Kara wanted to yell.

“Come on, Aunt Kara.” Ruby rubbed her hand along Kara’s shoulder. “You should let it go.”

“Let it go?” The Maiden of Might asked, her voice a dangerous whisper. “I should let that… that… that hus-“

“Kara.” Cat Grant cut her off.

“Fine.” Kara sulked as she sat in her seat.

They had all been walking towards Swan Auditorium when someone had stopped and asked to take a photograph with Kara. The superhero had immediately agreed, especially after seeing that the woman asking was in a very well designed Supergirl outfit herself. That was a popular thing, to have pictures taken with others dressed as the same character… Kara had probably done nearly fifty such photos already this convention, and the weekend had barely started yet.

Kara had smiled beautifully, as had her current doppelganger, and the two of them quickly accumulated several others wanting to take their picture, as well. After a few minutes of posing, both Supergirls had begged off from any more, each hoping to continue on their way to whatever had been their orginal destinations, when the imposter Supergirl spoke up.

“You make really good Supergirl” 

Kara had smiled at that. “Thanks. You too.” She had started to turn to rejoin her friends and family that had patiently waited, when the other woman continued speaking.

“You’d be better though if you got her old costume right.”

“What?”

“Yeah. The skirt’s too low. She shows more leg. And the cape’s too long.” The cosplayer critiqued. “Your color of red is wrong, too. You should check out the CatCo website. You’ll see in their photos of her what I mean.”

“No. I think I’ve got it right.” Kara argued, but the other Supergirl was shaking her head.

“Look, I didn’t mean to offend. You’re really close, but I’ve won the past nine Supergirl lookalike contests at six different conventions. I’m planning on winning tonight’s Contest, as well.”

“There’s a Supergirl contest? Here? Tonight?”

“Well, duh.” She rudely retorted. “This is National City. Of course there’s a Supergirl Beauty Contest.” She sighed. “I was just offering pointers. With a few tries at getting the details right, you’ll make a good Supergirl cosplayer. Not as good as me, but you might make the top five. That’s enough to win a trophy usually.”

“Five?”

“Yeah. Mindy from Opal City has her hair down pat. My hair doesn’t get the bounce just right. And David from Atlanta? His drag of Supergirl is spot on. He even sounds like her.” She carefully considered Kara. “You shouldn’t try sounding like her. Your voice is all wrong.”

The Kryptonian couldn’t believe what she was hearing… she didn’t’ look enough like herself to win a lookalike contest of her? “What?”

“Just some friendly advice. I gotta go find my friends. I really do love your cosplay, though. Bye.” And with that final word, the girl took off in the other direction.

None of her friends were at all supportive, they all had heard the entire exchange. Alex had even recorded the entire discussion once she realized what was happening. And Lucy was no help whatsoever.

“Come on, babe.” Lucy slung her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “It’s what we wanted, remember? You can’t be here as the actual Supergirl. The real Supergirl. That little tramp just proved that we know what we’re doing.”

“Fine.” Kara accepted a kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t her girlfriend’s explanation so much as it was that Lucy had called that girl a tramp. That was the validation and support Kara needed. She still kinda wanted to go to tonight’s contest and prove that she actually WAS Supergirl. That’d teach the tramp (Lucy’s word was perfect) to stop being so rude. Cosplay was supposed to be about including everyone, not making anyone feel bad for what they maybe got wrong… but Kara hadn’t been wrong.

Kara needed to find some more of the little kids that were dressing up as Supergirl. That always made her feel better.

“Oh. It’s starting.” Alex said. 

Kara blinked in surprise as she watched Lena walk out onto the stage and make her way over to the end of the table where the emcee usually sat. She looked particularly nice in one of the SuperCon’s tee shirts being sold at the SuperCon Gift Store… Kyle Rayner’s art chosen this year, paired with a pair of black jeans and her signature high heels. She picked up the microphone and waved to the full room.

“Hello, people!”

The entire room roared in response. Lena just laughed.

“For those that don’t know, I’m Lena Luthor…” The audience rumbled at her last name, but it didn’t faze Kara’s dearest friend. “Yep. That particular jerk was my brother… but that’s not why we’re all here. I’m the CEO of L-Corp and we’re one of this year’s sponsors for National City’s first ever SuperCon!”

Okay. The buzz of the room was back to positive. Kara relaxed a little bit. Not much, but enough to try and enjoy herself.

“I’ve been given the great honor to act as our mediator this morning. We’ve got an amazing group of heroes to bring out on stage, okay?” She paused as everyone was screaming again. “So let’s not waste any more time. Let’s keep the applause until every seat is filled, guys. All right? First to the stage, please welcome the original Green Lantern!”

Kara smiled as the elderly man walked out, his purple and yellow cape billowing behind him. He waved at the crowd, some of whom were cheering anyway, as he nodded to Lena before standing behind a chair. He flipped over the placard which clearly read, Green Lantern. 

“Okay.” Lena had to speak loudly even with the microphone in her hand to be heard. “Next, let me introduce the original Mister Terrific!”

It was a repeat of Green Lantern’s arrival. The audience just couldn’t stay quiet… and Kara could understand. These were some of the greats that had paved the way for superheroes that would later come. They had helped Kara become Supergirl, even if they didn’t realize what they were doing at that time. Kara clapped and cheered along with everyone else. Each and every one of them deserved nothing less.

After Green Lantern and Mister Terrific came the original Flash. Kara wished Barry was here to see the man that had been her friend’s inspiration. Those three were the only original founding members. The others had all passed on.

Lena wasn’t done, however; she then introduced the second Hourman, who had taken up the mantle after the first had died, as well as the third Starman. Both were still fairly young, although neither still acted in a superhero capacity. In fact, none on the stage did much in the spotlight anymore. The last to be introduced was the current Liberty Belle. The third one, if Kara remembered correctly. She was this Earth’s version of Jessie Wells of another Earth… or Jessie Chambers, if she remembered correctly, from this version of the multiverse.

After the six heroes were all seated and the crowd had finally quieted, Lena began the Panel. She was surprisingly good as an emcee. She was playful when the heroes acted offended at being questioned by a Luthor, flirted when the males made an obvious innuendo, and quite informative when she asked questions of the heroes that offered an unusual insight. She even was able to wrangle the first confirmed admission that the Justice Society had agreed to a deal with a Hollywood Major Motion Picture studio to allow a film about their lives and early adventures.

Cat had immediately pulled out her L-Phone and started texting, most likely to both Nia and Snapper about Lena’s scoop. 

Overall, Kara was impressed. This was a wonderful way to start the superhero portion of SuperCon. Once the hour and a half was up, Lena thanked the heroes for all that they had done, as well as for making time to attend the convention. She ended things with another round of applause as she informed those in attendance that the Justice Society members would be available in the Supers’ Room for meet and greets and autographs.

It was then that the Auditorium was told that they had to leave and allow the next group to take seats. There was a lot of grumbling since the next panel was going to be another group of Superheroes. No one wanted to leave, as everyone wanted to be first to know who was next. When several attendees realized that Kara’s group was allowed to stay, the first real trouble seemed to be about to happen. Kara’s sister acted like a boss, however, as Alex started handing out those exclusive CatCo Fast Passes. They wouldn’t work for the next panel here, but it work for the one after.

Lucy pulled out a power bar for Kara to snack on. While she was chewing, Carter made Lucy change seats with him so that he could talk to her. 

“Did you know them?”

After swallowing, Kara nodded. “A few. Liberty Belle is sweet. She’s in public relations now on the East Coast. Green Lantern acts as a mentor for a lot of the younger generation. He was the heavy hitter back in the forties and fifties.”

“Did he mentor you?”

“No. I never had the pleasure.” She finished the power bar. “Between your mother and Alex and the DEO, I was pretty well taken care of. I never really felt the need to go looking for someone to help me out. Your mother was enough for me.”

“I heard that.” Cat called from her seat. 

Kara drew Carter closer since some of the seats around them began to fill up. “Our Earth is kinda different from the others I‘ve visited. We had a lot of superheroes until the late seventies, early eighties… and then, poof, they were all kinda gone. Superheroes didn’t really start a comeback until a couple of decades later.

“There was still the Batman in Gotham.” At his look, she continued her story. “He and his crew. And Wonder Woman protected the West Coast from Gateway City. And there were a few other. It wasn’t until my cousin, Superman, came on the scene that things really started picking up again. But mostly just a few smaller teams. I think I’m the last of the great big hitters to show up.”

From his other side, Alex joined the conversation. “The DEO kept tabs on a lot of potential superheroes, but they never really stepped up and out. We considered instigating contact, but that idea was eventually discarded by the higher ups in Washington.”

“Why though? They could do so much good.”

Alex sighed. “There is a running theory that Superheroes draw Supervillians to them. That a city might actually be in more danger with being their base of operations, rather than if the superhero resided elsewhere.”

“Is that true?”

Alex shrugged. “In some cases? Maybe.”

Kara picked up the explanation when her sister paused speaking. “Batman in Gotham? There are so many crazies that he is constantly fighting. And the bad guys? They call him out. They harm innocents just to get his attention. It’s a hard city to live in.”

“But not Supergirl, right?” He asked so earnestly that Kara hugged him tightly. 

“No. Not Supergirl.”

Alex continued on. “Supergirl showed up when the city was threatened. When the world was threatened. She’s a responder. She, like Superman, help all over the world… and while it’s known that she is focused on National City, well, no one tries to get her attention.” She smiled at Carter. “And those few bad guys that tried, we had the Science Police or the DEO to apprehend them.”

“So they saw that the City could protect itself?”

“Exactly.” Both Kara and Alex said at the same time. They lost any further opportunity to continue talking when Lena approached them to sit at the seat they had saved for her. 

“Thanks.”

Kara nodded to her friend. “You did great up there. Was that planned all along?” She playfully accused.

“Gods, no.” Lena laughed. “The emcee for these panels got stuck in traffic. I got drafted to help out and fill in. He’s finally here. I was so nervous up there.”

“Kara had your back.” Carter grinned.

Lena ruffled Carter’s hair before she leaned back in the chair. “I didn’t even know who I was introducing until they handed me a piece of paper with their names on it before walking out on that stage. It was so ultra-secretive.”

“I wonder who’ll be next.”

“We’re about to find out.” Alex answered as a very nice looking man walked out on to the stage. Kara wasn’t surprised when a lot of the females in the audience began whistling and catcalling. They were almost as bad as a lot of the men had been when Lena had walked out on stage earlier.

“Hello, National City.” The mystery man spoke into the microphone. After the audience responded, he continued. “My name is Jim Harper and I’ll be the emcee for the remaining Superhero Panels today. My thanks to the ever talented and beautiful Lena Luthor who stood in my place at the previous panel.”

Lena stood and waved to the crowd until the applause died down. Mister Harper waited until she sat to continue on. “I’ve actually been a part of SuperCon for the past eight years. I was sad for it to leave Metropolis, as that’s my home city… Go Monarchs!!” 

The crowd instantly reacted with cries of “Go Sharks!!!” 

He smiled a bright, white smile. “But I have to say that National City has made everyone with SuperCon feel especially welcomed, so thank you!”

The crowd roared.

“This morning, I am so very excited to introduce to you to several superheroes that I have had the honor of having met previously and, in some cases, helped them out where I could. They are the epitome of how a superhero should act in public, as well as should be the examples that all other superheroes, both here in National City and all the way across to Metropolis, should look to as inspiration.”

Kara shared a glance down the row of seats. Everyone was wide eyed and looking at her with surprise and, in some cases, extreme worry. Who was this guy and who was about to walk out on stage?

“Let me begin by welcoming my good friend and yours, Michael Jon Carter known the world over as Booster Gold to the stage.” The applause was loud. Not Green Lantern loud, from before, but that had been an impressive build up for such a hero of Gold’s caliber. Kal often complained how Booster Gold often created more problems than he actually solved. He walked out, his gold and blue suit so shiny and clean, but without his normal mask and head piece. He should’ve stuck with his sponsorship of his restaurant chain, B.G.’s Barbeque.

Kara felt her stomach drop. She was suddenly worried.

“Next, let’s have a huge National City welcome to Joan Dale, better known across these United States as Miss America.” A fairly attractive brunette walked over to stand next to Booster Gold. Her patriotic colored costume shone brightly. She, too, was unmasked.

After Booster Gold and Miss America, Jim Harper quickly introduced Henry Hayes or Maxi-Man as the supposed savior and guardian of Detroit… but Kara couldn’t recall anything noteworthy that the superhero had done to justify such a distinction. Martha Roberts, or Midge the Doll Girl, took the next seat and then Janet Fals was next, though she had made a few small headlines across the U.S. slash Canadian Border as Firebrand. Eventually, Stormy Knight (really? That was her name?), the current Phantom Lady took one of the two remaining available seats.

Kara didn’t even necessarily have to have Super Hearing to know that all of the adults in her party were whispering. Something felt definitely off. A quick glance let her know that Cat was texting Lois frantically. She knew that Alex had figured it out, but Kara wondered if anyone else knew what was happening. The Girl of Steel held her breath as Jim Harper looked giddy.

“And finally…” Kara closed her eyes. It was happening. “My fellow Americans and guests from other countries around the world, put your hands together for the one… the only… America’s greatest and truest hero of all time, Uncle Sam!”

The captive audience watched in amazement and complete awe as a figure began to seemingly materialize out of thin air directly onto the stage. The room began to stink of burnt ozone and a high pitched whine seemed to come from every corner of the auditorium as the figure became more and clearer with each passing moment. She felt Carter gripping her hand tightly; she offered him a reassuring smile… Kara would protect everyone here, even against another superhero.

After what seemed an eternity, but was actually just a few scant seconds less than a minute, the figure that was forever immortalized on those old *I WANT YOU!* posters stood center stage. The other superheroes for the Panel were all standing, clapping. Miss America was crying.

Kara wanted to throw up.

It was a closely guarded secret among a select few of the superhero community; mostly just the top seven of so of which Supergirl was the most recent brought into the circle, that Uncle Sam, while considered by many to be a superhero and important figure for the American people… his appearances always came just prior to a major catastrophe. Worse, however, was that those that summoned him – that fought alongside him – they usually became statistical losses after everything was said and done. Uncle Sam was a portent of doom. 

And Kara was currently looking at his next All Star Freedom Fighters.

Everyone needed to be warned. 

Immediately.

Something was coming.

The next hour and twenty-five minutes were excruciating to withstand. Kryptonite poisoning would have been a welcome relief, after having to sit through the superhero self-promotion and fanboy fawning that the emcee, Jim Harper, kept throwing at the newly formed Freedom Fighters, even with their audience as the unsuspecting witnesses to the true nature of what they were seeing. Alex was uttering curses under her breath, while Cat was continuously texting. Lena and Sam seemed to not understand completely, but they were smart enough to realize that the Earth had somehow just been thrown off its axis.

Luckily, Carter and Ruby… Winn, too, seemed to accept the unspoken idea that the others just didn’t like the people up on stage and just enjoyed the panel for what it was supposed to be… Special Guests to talk about being heroes and to later sing autographs. The panel had thankfully finally reached the question and answer part of the show. They could escape soon. Kara ran through all of what she would need to relay to the others when Uncle Sam, who had so far not spoken very much, was asked a direct question.

“Uncle Sam?” A young man dressed as hybrid of Batman slash Aquaman spoke into the microphone nervously.

At his name, the supposed physical manifestation of the divine purpose of the Founding Fathers and the unyielding American Spirit smiled. “Yes, my son?”

“What brings you here?” The con attendee questioned. “I mean, to this convention?”

“You don’t want me here?” His timeless gaze seemed hard. Cold. 

“No. Well, yes… I mean, since you claim to be the greatest superhero ever, I won…”

Uncle Sam interrupted him. “Not claim. I am the greatest superhero ever.”

The young man holding the microphone seemed at a loss after having been interrupted, though being heard might not have been possible. At the superhero’s words, the entire auditorium seemed to take offense on behalf of their favorite superhero of choice. Catcalls and boos filled the whole room; Kara could hear chants of Superman and Supergirl starting, as well as Wonder Woman and even Batman. It was turning into chaos.

Jim Harper seemed to realize that Uncle Sam’s claim was not the shining moment it might have supposed to have been. The Metropolis native was now standing, quite literally begging the crowd to settle down. Threats of the room being cleared otherwise seemed to be the only thing that worked. A quick, silent exchange between Kara and Alex had her sister urging everyone out of their seats and making their way towards the exit. 

Kara watched, noting how Uncle Sam seemed upset to be losing parts of his audience, the kids and her family not the only ones headed for safer places. She watched as he narrowed his eyes and stood. The members of his little coterie had varying reactions. Only Booster Gold and Firebrand seemed disturbed by the turn of the crowd against them; the others seemed caught up in the avatar’s spell.

The poor SuperCon employee that had been responsible for handling the microphone between questioners seemed terrified. Kara turned to see that everyone that was leaving was out of the room before she decided to intervene. The actual Supergirl-in-disguise stood and calmly walked over to where the microphone had been dropped and picked it up. She offered her best smile to… Stephanie, as her nametag read, suggesting that the frazzled girl either take a seat or leave. She chose to flee, which was probably the wisest choice.

“I have a question.” Kara spoke. Without necessarily meaning to, she’d switched to using (as Lucy liked to call it) her Supergirl voice. The entire room seemed to grow silent. Everyone could feel that something was up. Help had arrived.

Booster Gold’s eyes went wide as he took her in. He, at least, realized that Supergirl was here. Was it so petty that she enjoyed the sudden spike of his heartbeat at seeing her standing there? 

“Excuse me.” Kara called out again. “I have a question.”

“What?” Miss America spat. Kara watched as Booster Gold qickly moved to start whispering frantically in her ear. Again, pettiness filled the Maiden of Might’s chest as the oh-so-special Miss America’s face went white, her eyes full of fear. The star-spangled woman sat down.

Little fishies shouldn’t piss off the sharks. 

The others, excluding Uncle Sam, all seemed to take their cue from Booster Gold and Miss America. Apparently they each did have more than two brain cells to rub together. Yes, she was being mean. She realized that… and Kara might have been more sympathetic, but they not only were threatening to ruin the convention for her, but they could have put Cat and Carter and Sam and Ruby in danger. 

And no one threatened Kara’s family.

“So, Sam…”

“That’s Uncle Sam, my daughter.”

“Yeah.” Kara shook her head. “No. I am not your daughter.”

The living Spirit of America offered Kara a condescending smile. “All children born from the Founding Fathers, and their children, and their children’s children and so on are my daughters. Speak, my child. How may I properly educate you?”

Wow. Diana and Bruce weren’t kidding. This guy was more preachy that Kal.

“Agree to disagree. Anyway, I have a question.”

“Yes, my daughter?”

Fine. Whatever. “Will you please shut up?” She ignored the soft cheers from those cowering behind her. Kara needed to focus. This could be bad if not handled just right.

“What?!” Uncle Sam seemed flabbergasted by Kara’s request.

She quietly thanked Barbara Gordon for the history lesson. “You see, it’s a not very well known fact among scholars of America’s true history that you’re not what you claim.” He looked ready to interrupt, but Kara pressed forward before he could get any say out loud. “That you are, in fact, not actually the embodiment of the American Spirit, but rather a remnant of a demonic spell used by Thomas Jefferson to aid in the coming battles during the American Revolutionary War. That you were allowed physical form by Negal, a demon of the lesser Houses of Hell, yet only for those parameters that were agreed upon beforehand and are properly in place; and then, only until your assigned task is complete, leaving you with no other choice by to vanish until called again.”

“You are no Daughter of the Founding Fathers.” The demonic automaton spewed hatefully.

“As I tried to explain earlier to you, but you refused to listen.” She answered him glibly. “But as I was saying, I actually have no idea of the how or why… or even the who that summoned you forth.” She glared at the other heroes, each doing their very best to avoid Kara’s gaze. “But I am here to tell you that you will not fare well in your assigned task.”

“And who are you to deny me what I am due?”

Kara had been listening. It was time. Alex had done it.

“Me?” Kara laughed. “Not me. I’m just here for the convention.” She smiled brightly. “It’s them you have to deal with.”

All of the doors behind where Kara stood as distraction burst open. 

“Villain!” The original Green Lantern flew in. The entire auditorium seemed to fill with his righteous rage at the danger to the innocents all around. “Stand down. NOW!”

From behind came the Justice Society of America. The crowd went wild as Mister Terrific began moving the audience members away from the potential of danger, his still keen eyes analyzing everything around the meeting space. 

Liberty Belle and The Flash were next, super-speeding their way to take up positions that gave each of them the best opportunity to either attack Uncle Sam, or protect those still within the Swan Auditorium and that might (i.e., probably would) need saving. Kara shook her head that so many regular people would abandon the possibly fleeting chance to save themselves and, instead, were recording everything on their L-Phones.

Cat would be shelling out some cash to hold on to this exclusive.

“Get down.” Hourman ordered the attendees, his arms literally rippling with restrained power. He was itching to get it on with Uncle Sam, yet he knew that the first priority had to be protecting the citizens. There were children still in the room!

Kara turned to look at those superheroes that had been the base for Uncle Sam’s All Star Freedom Fighters team. She watched as they all seemed to come to the realization that they had been most likely duped, and that they were on the side of wrong in this instance. Booster Gold was first to raise his arms, the futuristic gauntlets he wore suddenly humming with repressed energy. 

“I quit, Uncle Sam!” He yelled.

At those words, the avatar of demonic energy seemed to lessen. Kara was going to shout out what she had figured out, but apparently everyone suddenly realized what needed to be done.

Phantom Lady was next. “I quit.” And then Maxi-Man spoke up. “I hereby resign.”

Doll Girl and Firebrand quickly followed suit with cries of “I quit.” Doll Girl even decided to call him a bastard. Kara couldn’t help but agree.

Miss America seemed torn, almost as if to speak the words of quitting would be as horrible as letting Uncle Sam have reign within America for whatever event was coming. Someone had called the manifestation into being. There had to be a reason. The brunette seemed to sink into herself, as she lifted a tear-streaked face to stare at the lessening demonic persona. 

“I quit, Uncle Sam.” She spoke softly. 

It was enough. The Uncle Sam persona that everyone knew and loved from days long past seemed to ripple, like a badly recorded over VHS tape. Kara’s eyes hurt to look directly at it. Her mind was refusing to accept whatever it was doing. Becoming. Green Lantern realized the danger they might be in because he covered the figure with otherworldly energy, containing whatever it was about to reveal. Both Speedsters began moving the spectators out of potential harm’s way.

Kara watched as the original Green Lantern, no longer looking frail as he had just a few hours ago, but filled with purpose again, landed on the floor. He offered Kara a kind smile his blue eyes behind the purple mask now glowing green with such power. He was so much more than what Hal pretended to be. “I’ll take it from here, dear.”

Kara blushed and stepped aside. 

She watched as he stood directly in front of what once looked like Uncle Sam, but now through the green bubble prison, a truly twisted and perverted… thing, seemed to accept that it had lost. In a voice so full of gravitas that Kara felt tears begin, the former leader of the Justice Society spoke, his voice young again.

“In Brightest Day…” The creature started screaming.

“In Blackest Night…” Its wails and cries seemed to hold an entire host of demons behind it, itching for a way to escape.

“No evil shall escape my sight.” Kara could feel a type of pressure filling the room. It was powerful, but warm and comforting at the same time.

“Let those who worship evil's might…” Jim Harper began to sweat profusely. 

“Beware my power.” The green bubble surrounding the unholy beast began to shrink.

“Green Lantern's LIGHT!” He shouted.

With a massive implosive POP, the green prison vanished from existence, as did the creature that had been held with it. Kara felt how the room seemed almost… lighter, though she never really could remember when it had felt so oppressive. Those that worshipped the Dark were dangerous.

“For goodness’ sake, Gee El.” Mister Terrific spoke up from the back of the auditorium. “The Oath? Really? I didn’t know it could do that.”

The Green Lantern seemed less again. He sighed before sitting down in an empty chair. “Neither did I, truthfully. Just seemed the right thing to do. It’s never steered me wrong, yet.”

“You ruined it.” Jim Harper spat from where he stood on the stage. “It was going to be America’s finest hour. We’d make those that don’t belong go back to where they came from? We’d make America great again!”

The superheroes that were still in the room all looked at the raving lunatic. He sounded like that Donaldson candidate that lost the last election. He’d spouted off a lot of phrases like that, wanting to isolate the United States from the rest of the world. The hate that had come up in the Presidential Election had been enough that her cousin Kal had actually endorsed the other candidate, something that neither he nor any other superhero had done previously or since. Kara sometimes worried that Kal’s actions had been the only thing that had saved America from falling under such an idiot’s control. 

“We had a plan! Everyone would have signed up and he’d absorb their power after theses simpletons had signed the contract, their offerings would be accepted. No one would have stood a chance!” The emcee continued to rant. “Who are you,” he pointed at where Kara still stood. “To have questioned the greatness of Uncle Sam? We would have saved America!”

Liberty Belle stepped in front of Kara, protecting her. “She is what makes America great. She stood up against a villain.”

Jim Harper looked like he might have a retort, when the room became cold. Like, *ice in the dead of winter when all that was left was to close your eyes and give up* freezing. The Kryptonian even shivered, and it had been years since she’d felt the touch of coldness.

Her eyes seemed to cross for a brief second before Nergal decided to crash SuperCon. The Mesopotamian demonic deity of sunlight was too bright to properly look at, though she tried. It was worse that the light of Earth’s sun. He seemed to care very little that there were superheroes ready to face off against him, as his coutnenance was only concerned with the man that had just been yelling about his master plan to remold this country to what he wanted it to become.

“James Benjamin Harper.” Nergal’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard. “Your payment is in forfeit. By the terms of the Tablet, you are mine for the sum of all days unfulfilled.”

“Wait!” He screamed. “I wasn’t the one who failed. Uncle Sam left. He didn’t even try to fight them… any of them. He didn’t do anything that was promised.” She watched as Harper held up a piece of what looked like obsidian. “I hold part of the Tablet. I wasn’t given what was promised, so I don’t owe you a damn thing!”

“Damn is the correct term.” The demonic lord seemed to answer with a sigh. “There must be payment, however.”

“Um.” Mister Terrific spoke up. Nergal turned his gaze to the superhero. “You know that we’re not going to let you take him, right?” The fair play hero looked around at the other heroes in the room. “We’re not, right?”

Flash huffed loudly. “Well, I don’t think that our fans would appreciate that.”

“But, um, how do we deal with a demon lord?” Firebrand asked. Kara agreed with the sentiment. Demon lords and unholy contracts were a bit outside of her wheelhouse. 

“Perhaps we can help.”

If the room had been quiet before, well, it was silent as an empty room now. Superman had entered the building. Behind him strode several others… Kara saw Wonder Woman and Batman and Cyborg confidently entering into the situation. She smiled at Kal. It was always nice to see her cousin, though she wished it was under currently better circumstances.

“You are not a part of the negotiation, Man of Steel.” Nergal’s voice was like being covered in worms. Yuck! “I will not bargain with you.”

“No bargains.” Diana stepped forward, her blue eyes narrowed. “The Amazons are owed several chits that Hades had not yet paid. The Olympian House of the Dead stands above your minor dwelling, little horned one.”

The once worshipped denizen of Hell hissed. “I am.”

The Princess nodded. “I will allow one minor favor owed to my people to be considered repaid for you to leave here now. This human.” She pointed at where Jim Harper was being physically restrained by Liberty Belle and Maxi-Man. “He will be punished by the Laws of this land. Agreed?”

“Fine.” Nergal finally answered, though it seemed to have hurt to say that word. The creature turned and looked at the man who had almost been dragged into Hell itself. The piece of black rock in his hand vanished. “That will go from wince it came. Another shall have the chance to make Contract.”

Superman put his hands on his hips. Very imposing. “Then you will be leaving these nice people alone now. Yes?” It sounded like a question, but there was no doubt to anyone that heard his voice that what he was telling the demon was to go away right then. And apparently it agreed, since between one moment and the next, the unholy abomination was gone.

Those spectators and audience members still in the auditorium, as well as the crowd of onlookers crowding in the doorways all cheered.

Kara sighed with relief. Walking up to the taller woman, she smiled. “Thank you.” She then turned and looked at Green Lantern. “All of you.”

The Green Lantern winked at her. “I’m sure you could have handled it, little lady.”

“Um, secret identity. Remember?” Batman covered his mouth with a gloved hand so that no one could lip-read what he’d just said. “You’re just Kara Danvers at the moment.”

Kara looked down at the CatCo badge that had her photograph and name listed. Damn! She’d forgotten about that. She decided to have some fun… as only she could at this very moment. Carter and Ruby would love her. The superheroes? Not so much.

“OH! MY! GOD!” She screamed. “Y-You… you’re Superman!” She fawned over her cousin. She never knew he could blush so red. “And you’re that Bat guy from Gotham!” She continued to yell. “I’ve got to have your autograph!” Diana looked ready to bolt. Victor, at least, seemed to get it. “Ya’ll have to stay for the Supers’ Room! Please, please, please… Please!”

When Bruce opened his mouth to offer an excuse, any possible excuse, Kara jumped onto him, hugging him as tightly a she dared. Batman was trapped. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” The Dark Knight was stiff as a board within her arms. He knew that she’d gotten him. The payback, whatever it might be, would totally be worth it.

“You don’t want to let down these thousands of fans, do you?” Green Lantern offered politely. “After all, how can you possibly say *no* to this sweet girl that delayed Uncle Sam until you could get here and save the day?”

She loved how she silently heard Diana mutter “Thousands?”

Kal, on the other hand, seemed resigned to his fate. He tried one last attempt at escape. “You seemed to have it all under control. You should bask in the spotlight. It was good to see you out there saving the day again.”

The elderly hero flashed a wide smile. “And I can’t think of anything better than all of us… the old timers and the new superheroes, all together sharing stories and signing autographs for the great people of National City and beyond.”

Batman was finally able to escape Kara’s clutches while she watched her cousin get played by an obvious master. Maybe she should’ve gone to Green Lantern for some mentoring. She’d have to ask her sister about that later.

Kal knew he’d lost. He simply nodded to the sudden explosion of cheers from the SuperCon attendees. Word must have been spreading since to Kara and Kal, Diana maybe too, the sound seemed to amplify throughout the hotel and convention center.

Her cousin smiled at Kara. Uh oh. 

“Let me call my cousin, Supergirl.” He said loudly. Batman was now smiling at her, too. “I’m sure that she’d love to join in the fun, too.”

“Um, Kara?” Alex’s voice was suddenly coming in through her DEO issued earpiece. “J’onn says that if Supergirl has to sign autographs, then you’re back on as Supergirl. He quits.”

Kal smugly nodded at her, easily having listen in on the radio transmission. “Let me call her right now.”

Kara considered saying that, as Supergirl, she needed to be present to make sure that Jim Harper was properly remanded into the National City Science Police Department’s custody, when Kara observed several tactical officers with DEO showing on each uniform had arrived to take the villain into custody. 

And there went her best chance at escape. Where was an actual alien invasion when you needed one?

Damn it!

Foiled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no particular order, some (but not nearly all) of the ideas that are still hopefully coming soon are:
> 
> Please Stand Up * is a story where Supergirl is all that the aliens want in exchange for not destroying the Earth.
> 
> A Wish Served Cold * is a one-shot in which Lena makes a wish that Lena had never met Supergirl; and further that Kara had never come to Earth.
> 
> One Straw Too Many * is my take on the many times done trope where Kara quits CatCo after Ms. Grant hires Siobhan. Hopefully I can put my own twist on the story.
> 
> Bidding War, Part Two * should be self-explanatory. A continuation of the first story in Random Supergirl Ideas.
> 
> One Year * is a sad tale of how Kara would deal with only having one year left to live. What all would she do to make the world a better place? A la All*Star Superman Trade paperback.
> 
> The Trouble with Supergirl as Your Soulmate * is a somewhat interesting idea on how Kara’s soulmate suffers horribly every time she travels to another Earth to help out.
> 
> Different Direction * is a new Chapter Two to my story, It Meant Everything to Me. So many people have requested different choices made that I thought I’d give it a try.
> 
> World’s Most Wanted – Captured * is exactly what it sounds like. The Scarlet Scorpion and Killer Android Girl have been captured. Oh, no!
> 
> Whew! That’s a lot to get done. Maybe I won’t take a break after all.
> 
> Later…


	12. Cease and Desist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers versus Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Not sure how much I like this one. I think I'm only putting this one here so that I can delete it off my computer. A silly little chapter that takes place within a courthouse... was a part of a much grander story that I ended up using elsewhere. Mostly, I got tired of trying to figure out the legal process and jargon necessary to make it seem real.
> 
> Kinda inspired by Argyle_S legal drama that took place within her Future Shock series. If you're not reading that, you are truly missing out on an amazing story. Check it out!
> 
> I hope to have some better stuff soon...

“Your Honor.” Kara’s attorney, Laurel Lance, stood from the Defendant’s Table inside of Courtroom C with the Metropolis’ Fairbanks County Courthouse addressed Judge Paul Garrett. “My Client is willing to concede that there has been a theft and infringement of Copyright and Trademark Law…”

“Finally.” Her cousin’s lawyer, Kate Spencer, said aloud. Kara was pleased to see Judge Garrett give her a sharp look at the interruption. 

Laurel raised her voice. “However, Ms. Danvers is claiming that it is she that is the rightful successor for the title as the Lady of the House of El and not Clark Jos-“

“I object!” Ms. Spencer stood violently and began shouting. “Counsel for the defense is aware that my client, Superman, has requested that his secret identity not to be revealed.”

“Your Honor.” Laurel answered calmly, “The very fact that ‘Superman’” she used her fingers to signify quotation marks, “felt that he was entitled to out Ms. Danvers as Supergirl in his Cease and Desist demand regarding her usage of the House of El House colors and Coat of Arms, both of which my Client has every right to use by Right of Blood, but also insist special treatment that his ‘secret identity’ can remain withheld from the Court and its documents, especially when ‘Superman’ knows that Ms. Danvers, or better yet… Lady K’Ra Zor-El is the elder child of the two when born of the Planet Krypton. Further, Ms. Danvers asserts that while Jor-El, the father of ‘Superman’ was eldest, he had been arrested for treason before Krypton’s High Council… their ruling body, and therefore would have been summarily dismissed as Head of House for House El, meaning that K’Ra Zor-El would be the rightful heir for leadership of her House.”

She paused to take a breath. “But in response to Ms. Spencer’s objection… my client should be afforded the very same rights and privileges as the plaintiff. ‘Superman’ denied Ms. Danvers the very same safety and security of family and friends that he expects for those he cares about when he chose to make Supergirl’s alter ego a matter of public record. Let’s call a rose a rose.”

Judge Garrett shook his head. “Ms. Spencer.”

“Yes, your Honor?”

“Ms. Lance makes a compelling argument; one that I am inclined to agree with.”

“May I confer with my client?”

“Make it quick, counselor.” Judge Garrett nodded.

Laurel sat down and turned to Kara. “You okay?”

Kara sighed. That her cousin had decided to try and force her to not only stop being Supergirl, but that he had dared to take away her rights to her Family’s Insignia… the Coat of Arms that she had grown up with actually on their home planet… somewhere that Kal didn’t remember; couldn’t remember. Kara was ready to give her sister, Alex, free rein to deal with him like she had threatened to do since he had started all of this.

“You honor?” Ms. Spencer spoke up. Laurel returned to a standing position, as well.

“Yes?”

“My client wonders if the plaintiff, his cousin, would be willing to allow him to keep his name secret in exchange for his dropping all charges.”

Laurel opened her mouth to start arguing, but Judge Garrett held his hand up, stopping her in her tracks. Kara’s attorney snapped her jaw shut with an audible snap. They both watched as the man behind the Bench leaned forward on both elbows and stared hard at the Plaintiff Table.

“You’re telling me that Superman, the supposed paragon of truth, justice and the American Way, wants to dismiss his Cease and Desist Order after wasting this Court’s time and the taxpayers’ money all in the name of keeping his identity a secret after intentionally outing another hero’s? That’s what your client is asking me? Is that correct?”

Kate Spencer winced, but turned to look at where Superman was sitting. Everyone in the courtroom watched the Man of Steel nod at his counsel’s silent inquiry. The woman sighed before turning her face back to the judge.

“That is correct, your Honor.”

Kara closed her eyes at her cousin’s stupidity. Laurel had guessed that Kal-El would fold like a cheap card table when the threat of outing his identity was put forth. She didn’t even need to look at her legal representative to know that Laurel was now looking at her for either a ‘yay’ or a ‘nay.’

Judge Garrett seemed completely disgusted with how Superman was acting. Kara couldn’t blame him in the slightest. The Kent’s might have been good people, but they had raised a spoiled brat. An entitled little boy that feared that someone wasn’t going to pat him on the head and tell him what a good boy he was even when he should’ve had his rear end whooped. Well, he wasn’t a good boy and it was time for his elder to teach him that actions had consequences… and sometimes, those consequences were really, really bad.

“Well, Ms. Lance? Does your client accept?”

“Conditionally, your Honor.”

When Ms. Spencer began to object, it was her turn to be silenced immediately. Judge Garrett took a deep breath before he nodded. “Conditions?”

Laurel opened her briefcase and pulled out the paperwork that she and Kara had prepared in case the threat actually worked. Taking a moment to carefully separate the three identical sets, she confidently handed onto the Plaintiff Table before striding to the Bench to politely hand the last set into the judge’s waiting hands.

“Yes, your Honor.” She answered as she returned to the Defense Table. “Superman will immediately acknowledge that Ms. Danvers… who is now publicly also known as Lady Ka’Ra Zor-El of the Planet Krypton, but further is now recognized by the general populace for her brief stint as Supergirl of National City, due to Superman’s direct actions, that Ms. Danvers is the Head of House El. This is due to in part that his father was deemed a traitor to Krypton, as sentenced by Krypton’s High Council. Therefore, Superman will also sign away any and all rights to any hereditary leadership of all Houses of Krypton, current or dead, and that his descendants of direct lineage, whether naturally born or otherwise, waive all rights to the Head House of EL title.”

When her counsel looked at her to continue, Kara nodded again, her face forward. She didn’t want to see her cousin’s actions. “In response to such acknowledgement, Ms. Danvers is will concede that Superman can have exclusive rights to the ‘super’ in his superhero moniker, as well as the color scheme of his costume.”

Kate and Superman were quietly discussing what Laurel and Kara had just offered. Kate suspected a trap, which meant that she was the smarter of the two at the other table, especially since Kal was telling her to take the deal. It was getting fairly heated before Kate finally ended her attempts to protect her client with a statement that he was a fool and that she never should have agreed to take him on a as client. Kara couldn’t have agreed more.

“Superman agrees, your Honor.”

Laurel immediately responded to his cave. “Would your Honor be so kind as to witness?”

It wasn’t normally done… oh, who was she kidding? This was never, ever done, but Kara could see the glimmer of amusement in Judge Garrett’s eyes. He knew that Superman was about to get screwed over without dinner first. He wanted to see this to the end. “My pleasure, Ms. Lance.”

The young woman who had only wanted to make a difference and try to live up to the standard that her cousin, Superman, had set before her signed as the papers were signed by Superman… his signature as Kal-El was accepted, witnessed by both attorneys and a judge, the notary that Laurel had paid to be in the courtroom quickly adhered her stamp. Kara had signed before they’d ever entered the courthouse this morning. And now… it was all legal and done.

“Ms. Danvers?” Judge Garrett asked. He knew it was coming. What, exactly, maybe not, but he knew this was Kara’s moment; what she had been waiting for.

Kara stood, her face blank. She had truly failed at the task laid down for her by her mother. “Kal of House El. Your father, Jor, was a traitor. He betrayed his Planet, his People, his House and his Family. As the Head of House El, it is my judgement that the sins of the father will be paid by the sons and daughters of Jor, and the sons and daughters and so forth until Rao extinguishes the light.

“Kal of No House, exiled from Rao’s Light, I demand that you cease all claims to the House of El. Our Coat of Arms are not for you to bear. The gifts of the House of El are forfeit. All technologies and crystals, weapons and writings, structures and ownerships are to be immediately considered as property illegally held within your possession and are to be turned over to myself for my designated proxies. Failure to do so will mean that today’s agreement with the Court System of the County of Fairbanks within the City Metropolis of the State of New York within the United States of America upon the Planet Earth will be considered null and void and you shall be named by your current legal U.S. Citizenship name for all to witness.

“Do you understand?”

“Kara. You don’t ha-“

“Do you understand?” She asked again. The entire courtroom was silent.

He dropped his head. “I understand.”

“So witnessed.” Kara stepped forward and grabbed Superman’s collar just below the chin. Without straining too hard, she ripped the shirt downwards until she knew the cloth had passed when the House Coat of Arms went, before pulling it forward. As the material came away with her hand, his bare chest seemed so… tacky. “This is not your, Kal No-Name. I will await the return of that which no longer belongs to you.”

Laurel smiled as she closed her briefcase, then they both turned to look at Judge Garrett. The elderly judicial representative smiled as if the whole morning hadn’t been such a colossal waste of time. “Oh, right. Of course. He picked up his gavel and struck in on the hard wood before him “Case dismissed.”

Pandemonium was the best word to describe how the people that had stood witness to the case between an established superhero and an up-and-coming one would play out. Kara doubted that her former cousin realized the ramifications that his actions in trying to legally force her to not be Supergirl would lead to. Already, there had been rumblings about those heroes and vigilantes from the nineteen forties and fifties… that so called Golden Age, were now looking to prevent today’s heroes from using their names and costume schemes.

In fact, Laurel had reported that the Copyright offices were being inundated with submissions for various superhero names and such. Rumor had it that L-Corp had already gained the rights to several current superheroes that, if they wanted the rights to the names they had already established, would have to submit a Letter of Intent. Such a legal document would mean that they’d have to use their legal name… something that no do-gooder really ever wanted to have to worry about.

Truthfully, Kara was routing for Alan Scott over Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner. She missed when the name Green Lantern had stood for something meaningful.

Oh, well…

“Ms. Danvers! Kara Danvers!”

Kara had ben absently walking out the courthouse doors, when she was accosted form nearly every side by the various reporters for almost every newspaper and new channel on the planet. Questions about everything from her feelings on the verdict all the way to if she planned on still being a superhero were thrown at her, but Kara knew where her loyalties lie. 

“I’m sorry.” She smiled. “You’ll have to read and hear about it from CatCo Worldwide Media.” And with that, Kara shot into the air, where no one could follow.

“You headed home?” Alex’s voice was suddenly in her ear. 

“Yeah.” She rose above the clouds, enjoying how the sun felt on her face. She might not be Supergirl, but she had no doubts that Cat Grant had another name for her that she was just waiting to market. “I’ll be in National City shortly.”

“Good.” Her sister’s voice was almost as warm as the sun. “Fly safe, sis. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	13. She's Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, was re-reading Image's Invincible comic. Really interesting take on their version of Superman. Decided to see how something kinda in that realm of history might work out. Might have been a good start for a longer story. I really need to finish my other stories before starting a new one.
> 
> Summary: The President of the United States welcomes a strange visitor from another planet.

Monday, January 5, 1987  
The White House  
Washington, D.C.

The President of the United States stood gracefully from his chair and moved around the corner of the Oval Office’s desk to greet the very unusual guest. “Mister Sur, I presume?”

The startling pink complexion of the tall (Male, maybe? Yeah, that would be the assumption until proven otherwise.) individual stood in harsh contrast to the glowing green and black of his uniform. He cut an impressive figure, much like a soldier might carry himself, just as the various and many soldiers that the President currently had surrounding him at this very moment. A First Contact with an alien species was completely unprecedented; security measures had to be in place.

He offered a brief nod. “I am Abin Sur. Any honorific would be for my office as a Green Lantern of Sector two-eight-one-four.”

“So, you are Green Lantern of Sector two-eight-one-four?” President Ronal Reagan asked, his eyes darting over to the advisors who were in the room with them both. “I’m afraid I have no real understanding of what that might mean.”

“Yes, sir.” The Green Lantern responded. “The Green Lantern Corp is a, well, you might call it an intergalactic peacekeeping organization. Green Lanterns, such as myself, are assigned to various regions of the universe that we classify as sectors. You planet Earth falls under my sector, two-eight-one-four.”

“Well, I’m going to assume that my Earth was never asked or contacted about being a part of this corps’ sector, am I right?” The President reached for the jar of jelly beans that he kept on his desk. “And while I can appreciate your coming to me as the courtesy you’re most likely making this meeting out to be, I have to wonder why you’re here.”

“Mister President…” The White House Chief of Staff, Lionel Luthor, spoke up. “Perhaps we might go ahead and get the photographs out of the way before we start in on why Abin Sur has approached the United States today?”

The President chuckled softly. “Right, right. That might be best.” 

At Lionel’s direction, the photographers that had been waiting outside of the Oval Office were quickly ushered in and given the opportunity to preserve this great moment in history for their respective publications. Though no interviews were given that Wednesday morning, Perry White – a reporter for the Metropolis’ Daily Planet – was able to direct his photographer to catch the two figures… the President and the Alien… with the window behind them showing the alien’s spacecraft sitting on the White House lawn outside.

“Mister President.” Abin Sur kindly spoke up once the pomp and circumstance of his visit seemed to be temporarily sated. “It was not an easy decision for me to make my presence known to you. That there is truly life on other planets. That you are not alone in the universe.”

The former actor and current Leader of the Free World sat down on one of the couches, crossing his legs in front of him. “Which brings us to the heart of the matter. Let’s be blunt, then. Why did you? If you’re from some superior technological planet or some coalition of planets all about peace and prosperity, you have to realize that the Earth probably isn’t ready for what you’re offering.”

“You are not.” Abin Sur offered kindly. “Your planet is decades, at the very least, from any official welcome. Your Earth holds such promise and potential for wonders and marvels, but your political climate; fractured countries each with its own language and heritage and leadership… no, this is not an invitation. Not yet.”

“And yet you’re here.” Lionel Luthor spoke from the seat next to the President. “You made no effort whatsoever about hiding your visit to the White House. We’ve been dealing with calls all morning from the Heads of other Countries. Our Stock Market fell nearly three hundred points in the last hour. The News agencies are chomping at the bit to know what’s going on. That little photo op will only hold them off for so long.”

Ronald Reagan touched his Chief of Staff’s knee to calm the man down. “What we’re wondering is why you’ve decided to go against your, well, Prime Directive if you will, and started this bru-ha-ha? Why are you here?”

Abin Sur closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. When his eyes opened once more, the once black eyes now shown with the green of his office. “A brief and very abridged history, if you will. For longer than most can remember, the Green Lantern Corp tried to protect free worlds from the Empire.”

“Great. Star Wars.” Lionel muttered before he was hushed by the President.

Abin Sur nodded, not realizing the joke. “Yes. A war in the stars is a good way to describe it.” His Power Ring began to glow, providing green constructs of light to create images as he talked. “At the center of this Empire was Krypton, a planet of beings of immense powers and abilities, beyond what any other planet’s denizens could match. They conquered their solar system and then branched out to the surrounding systems.”

“My god.” The President spoke quietly.

The Green Lantern nodded. “We have fought them for centuries. Recently, we were able to infiltrate the Kryptonians’ home world and, at great cost and the sacrifice of too many good men and women, their planet was destroyed. Their power structure broken.”

“So, you won?” Lionel asked.

“We did.”

Lionel Luthor, often considered the richest man in America, sat back, his gaze narrowed. “So, why are you here instead of out there celebrating?”

“You must understand. While the Kryptonians planet is gone. Its people as a whole wiped out, not all of them were killed.”

“Wait.” President Reagan suddenly leaned forward, his voice hard. “You’re talking genocide. You killed an entire species.”

“We did.” The alien’s power ring went silent. “It took years of preparation to get them all back on their home world. To manipulate events in such a way that they would all be in one place at the same time. It took the smartest of races years of proper calculations and mathematical theories to implement an idea so farfetched that it actually worked.”

“Yes. Fine. But you destroyed an entire people. Earth doesn’t look kindly at people that try that sort of thing. That’s why we’ve fought wars across our entire planet… and you come to me with a tale about doing such an atrocious action and, what? You still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“We fear that one or two of the Kryptonians escaped the annihilation.” Abin Sur finally admitted out loud. “Some anomalous readings when the planet was destroyed indicated that a couple of escape pods might have managed to evade our net.”

“So?”

“So, the readings fell into a trajectory that led us here, to your Earth.”

“Again I ask, so?” The President’s voice was hard. 

“I have been authorized to offer many incentives from various planets if you will give the Green Lantern Corp permission to hunt down and apprehend the Kryptonians.”

“Wait a minute.” Secretary of Defense Jacob Kane, who up until that moment had remained quiet, interjected from his corner of the Oval Office. “You said that your side eradicated them all. You’re not looking to apprehend, as you so delicately put it. You’re here to kill them.”

Abin Sur shrugged slightly, his eyes still burning green with otherworldly power. “Yes. It would be a hunt mission. No Kryptonian can be left alive.”

“What sort of incentives?” Lionel asked.

“You can’t be entertaining such an idea!” Kane turned on the Chief of Staff.

“I wanted to know what price they put on a few lives, General.”

“I understand that this is a difficult decision.” The Green Lantern offered. “But these are not your people. They are not human. They are a savage, horrible creatures that chose to rule over all. Krypton subjugated billions upon billions. They cared only for the conquest. The victory. The Kryptonians had to be stopped.”

“And they were.” Reagan responded.

“But if even one survived, they could rise again.” He answered coldly. “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“Ah.” Lionel nodded to where General Kane stood. “The stick.”

“What?” Abin Sur looked confused.

“The stick. The threat. The ‘or else’ part of your coming here.” Lionel stood and began pacing. “Humans are very familiar with the ‘carrot and stick’ approach. You offer of help and incentives and whatever else we might be greedy enough to accept is the carrot. When we don’t immediately agree to your demands… and make no mistake, they are demands… then the stick gets pulled out. You’re about to threaten us.”

“Not a threat…”

“Please, Abin Sur.” President Reagan sighed. “Of course it is. Well, get on with it.”

The alien shook his head. “We must stop them.” He pleaded. “You don’t understand the danger that you’re in. And the planets I helped defend. That I protect. The Kryptonians must be destroyed.”

“Aren’t we supposedly a part of your sector?”

He turned to face the Chief of Staff. “Yes.”

“And that means what? You get to arbitrarily decide what’s best for us?”

Abin Sur shook his head. “Of course not. I had to approach you. To interfere without jurisdiction of the ruling body is unlawful.”

“But not murder?”

“All that claimed Krypton as home were found guilty. The sentence is death.”

“There was a trial, then?” General Kane asked.

“Yes.”

“Was anyone from Krypton at the trial? Did they get a chance to defend themselves?”

“You don’t understand.” Abin Sur said again. “Th-“

“You keep saying that, but I think it’s more you that don’t understand.” Lionel interrupted. “We get that this is very important to you and the peoples that you represent, but we’re not just going to hand over a few refugees that may or may not have had anything to do with your star wars.”

“You must. The other Corps will come.”

“The stick. Or sticks, then.” The President sighed. “Other Corps?”

The pink-skinned alien nodded morosely. “The Green Lantern Corp leadership fractured due to the war with Krypton. Where once the Guardians were twelve over us, they are fewer now since some left to rebuild the Corp as they saw fit.”

“Change is not necessarily a bad thing.” Lionel spoke up.

“The Green Lanterns have been the keepers of peace for millennia. To see the Green Power Ring, our badge of office, meant safety and order. The other colors now inspire… differently.”

“The Lanterns have different colors?” Jacob Kane asked interestedly. “Like what?”

“Most are like the Green.” Abin Sur seemed reluctant to answer. “Blue and Violet. Indigo. They offer hope and compassion and love. They seek to offer aid and help wherever they can be found.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“But those were Guardians that looked for peace to the conflict. They sought an end to all of the fighting. Or aid to those that had already suffered so horribly. The Lanterns and Guardians that were ready for the wars to finally be at an end, no matter the cost. Not so the Red and Yellow and Orange. They fought with an unending rage. Instilling great fear everywhere. Or taking everything for themselves, leaving nothing for the survivors – if there were any.”

“Red and Yellow Lanterns?” Lionel shook his head.

“They will come if you do not allow me and the other Green Lanterns leave to search through this United States. Let us retrieve the surviving Kryptonians and take them off your world. They are not your problem. We can deal with them.” 

“How long do you think the Kryptonians have bene on Earth?” President Reagan asked. “And where do you think they landed?”

The only non-human in the Oval Office lifted the hand bearing the Power Ring. A map of the United States appeared above the room. “Krypton was eliminated three years ago. The distance was significant even with the jump drives that had to have been installed in each pod to escape the gravitational pull of the planet’s implosion. Those that caught the escape crafts trajectories indicate that they would have hit within a five hundred mile radius here, though only one seemed to survive the trip.” The green map centered on the State of Kansas. “The one pod would have landed four hundred eighteen days ago by your determination of time. The second we believe never made it; most likely damaged too greatly from Krypton’s destruction.”

“So, this is how this is going to work.” The President stood. “You and you alone are given permission to accompany my people upon American soil. You will act as an advisor only. You will not engage unless your life or the life of any American is threatened.”

“Sir?” Came from the corner where the General stood.

Ronald Reagan continued over Kane’s trying to interrupt. “These Kryptonians will be taken into United States custody. We will then conduct interviews and whatever else is necessary in order to determine if they are a threat or not.”

“Mister President, I must object to…”

“This is not a negotiation.” The President spoke over Abin Sur, as well. “You will provide a list of these so-called incentives to my Chief of Staff to look over. While I appreciate your position regarding all of this, we will not be treated like the drunk uncle at my sister’s wedding. You with me so far?”

Abin Sur quietly watched the President before finally nodding. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s good.” The President smiled. “We’ve got a lot to do in a short amount of time.” He turned to his desk and pressed a button on the telephone. “Jill? Call the office staff, please. Make sure Brady is notified.”

“Yes, Mister President.” A woman’s voice crackled from the intercom. 

He turned to where Lionel was currently quietly talking to the Secretary of Defense. “Get on top of the releases. The American People can’t know that a space cop is trying to apprehend some escaped war criminals. That sounds even worse than the plot to the latest Star Wars rip-off.”

Lionel Luthor nodded. “Right away, Mister President.”

“Jacob?” At getting the taller man’s attention, Reagan took a deep breath. “This is going to be a tough one. I don’t think Cadmus should be involved after the whole Society thing.”

“I agree, Mister President.”

“I thought you might. You think A.R.G.U.S.?”

“We had talked about creating a new department, sir.” Jacob Kane offered instead. His dislike of A.R.G.U.S. was well known. “We had considered expanding on Homeland. The Department of Extranormal Operations, sir.”

“DEO, huh?” President Reagan moved behind his desk and sat down. “Alright. Fine. Probationary budget only. Choose ten or so to fill it out. Any idea on leadership?”

The General stood in front of the desk, ignoring how several people now were coming into the office. His focus on the Leader of the Free World, the Secretary of Defense missed the incredulous looks the staffers were giving the obvious alien in the room. “Colonel Lane is a good man, although with his recent marital troubles, he might not be up for this right now. Henshaw might be a good fit, though his opinions on meta-humans is fairly well known.”

“Lillian knows Hank Henshaw, Mister President.” Lionel offered from where he was sitting. “I could ask her opinion if you’re not scared of my wife getting involved and telling you what to do.”

Reagan chuckled. “Jacob, get Henshaw. Since the Department is probationary, so is his spot running it. He’ll understand that. Let’s get a crew together than can work with our Green Lantern over there and get things moving. I don’t want our potential international incident to become and intergalactic one.”

“Yes, Mister President.”

“Okay, people.” He stood from behind the desk to address his immediate circle. “We’ve got a lot to do and a very short window to get it accomplished. Dave, I need you to…”

…ooo000OOO***OOO000ooo…

Monday, May 7, 2012  
NCU Broome Co-Ed Dormitory  
National City

“And so, nineteen eight-seven would go down in history as the year that the Earth became a part of the Intergalactic Coalition of Planets. Earth, specifically the United States of America, had been approached by an alien species; of all things, a former History Professor turned Interstellar Police Officer from the Planet Ungara. And while his initial contact was with U.S. President Ronald Reagan, after a brief tour of the White House and secret meeting with the President’s Cabinet, the alien visitor made it a point to visit and meet with the leaderships of several countries around the world before finally addressing the United Nations.”

“I’m not sure you should call the meeting a secret.” Her sister spoke up before she could continue. “Professor Morrow hates all of those conspiracy theories that surround those first few weeks of the Green Lantern’s visit to Earth.”

“Alex.” Kara sighed as she put down the page she had been reading from. “That’s not an X-Files thing. It’s a proven fact that there were several closed door meetings between Abin Sur and President Reagan. I’m not pushing Winn’s conspiracy nonsense. I’m just saying that there were secret meetings.”

“Your funeral, Kara.” Alex finally popped her head out from the tiny refrigerator, a can of cheap beer in her hand. “You need this report to pass Morrow’s class and I’m telling you to just take the word ‘secret’ out. Trust me.”

“Fine.” Kara picked up the red pen and marked through the apparently offensive word. “Does the rest of it sound okay?”

“Yeah. Why’d you pick this topic anyway?”

“Ugh.” Kara grunted as she fell backwards onto the small dorm-provided bed before Alex had a chance to sit down. “I was late running to class when assignments were being handed out. That bitch Goldie tattled and I got stuck with the Coalition as my Modern History topic. Yay for required core non-electives.”

Alex laughed as she pushed Kara’s feet from where she was going to sit. “Tough break. I told you a Journalism Major was going to be rough.”

“Fine.” Kara closed her eyes. “You were right.”

“I’m always right, little sis.”

“Don’t make me freeze that beer into a block of ice.” She threatened.

Alex quickly took another swallow before leaning back against the dorm room wall, shifting as she tried to get comfortable. “Does doing a report on that stuff bring back any bad memories? Are you okay?”

Kara took a deep breath as she considered her sister’s inquiry. “No triggers, if that’s what you mean.” When Alex remained silent, Kara continued her thoughts out loud. “Does it freak me out going over all of the lies that the Government told the world while a Green Lantern and American Troops were hunting Kal? Would’ve been hunting me if I’d not gotten stuck in the Phantom Zone? Well, yeah.”

“Oh, Kara.” Alex reached out and took her sister’s hand in her own. “I’m sorry.”

“I get that it’s hard for the survivors of the Coalition. That my entire race were these supposed monsters that ruled the known universe like some horrible dictators, murdering and torturing any that stood against them… but I didn’t know any of that. I was just a little girl that loved her parents. How was I to know that my mother sentenced entire worlds as salve labor? Or that my dad experimented on non-Kryptonians?”

The brunette sister nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m just glad that it was the Kent’s that found Kal. Protected him.” She ran her sleeve against her runny nose. “If he hadn’t escaped the manhunt, there’s no telling what would have happened to me when my pod finally reached Earth.”

“Come here.” Alex pulled Kara into a hug. “You’re safe with me. With Mom and Dad, too. You are not your parents. You are the nicest, most selfless person I’ve ever known. You are the best sister ever.” Kara let the tears fall. She was good about holding it in, but this assignment was taking a lot out of her. “Wanna go get a pizza? Your beer sucks. I want better alcohol to drink.”

Kara laughed. “You had me at pizza.”

“Of course I did.” Alex let her sister go, smiling. “Like I said, I’m always right.”

Once they were on their way off campus to visit Vinnie’s Pizzeria, Alex quietly resumed their earlier conversation. She hated how it hurt her sister to talk about the past, but Eliza had insisted. Their mother was pretty good at picking up when one of her daughters needed to talk. “Have you heard from him lately?”

Kara furrowed her brow in confusion. “What? Who?”

“Kal. Clark?” 

“Oh.” Kara scrunched up her nose. “No. Not in months.”

“Are you worried?” Alex asked, but her sister was already shaking her head in the negative. 

“No. I mean, not really.” Kara stuffed her hands into the winter coat’s pockets. “We really rarely ever talk. I think that the reason he called last time was to tell me about that new superhero team that President Baker was announcing.”

“The Justice League of America.” Her sister offered.

Kara smiled. “Right. Them. Kal said that one of their primary objectives is to watch out for him. To bring him in for the current Lantern Corp representative to interrogate. He wanted me to be careful.”

Alex sighed as the smell of garlic and marinara washed over her when the door into Vinnie’s opened. “That’s silly of him. As far as anyone is concerned, he’s the only surviving Kryptonian… and that hasn’t even been confirmed.”

The blonde nodded as she led the two of them over to a quiet booth near the back corner of the tiny dining area. Delivery was nice, but she always preferred eating at the restaurant. “Yeah, but you know how he is. Ever since that Lane woman found his escape pod near the Kent’s farm a few years ago, they’ve been combing that entire little town ever since. I hate that woman. Martha didn't deserve to lose her farm to the Government.”

“I remember.” Alex smiled. They both quieted down as Vinnie himself came over to take their usual order. Once he had returned to the kitchen, they resumed talking. “Why are they thinking Kal is Kryptonian again?”

“Mostly because he beat the crap out of that Yellow Lantern. You remember. When that red-skinned alien with the Yellow Power Ring decided to apprehend Ultra-Man due to whatever trumped up charge they came up with? Apparently only a survivor of Krypton had the strength to defeat the power of a Yellow Power Ring.”

“Ultra-Man.” Alex muttered. Kara’s sister really hated the silly made-up names that the superheroes seemed to come up with. 

“Like you could do better.” She teased her older sibling. “What would you call him?”

“Nothing with ‘man’ on the end.” Alex answered with disgust. “I mean… Bat-Man, Ultra-Man, Aqua-Man and Wonder-Woman? Can’t they use actual cool names?”

Kara smiled. “I’ll remember that.”

Alex scowled. “Oh, no. Not you. You are not getting into the superhero business. No way, no how. I forbid it.”

“Yes, Mother.”

She threw her napkin at her blonde sister. “I’m not Eliza, but you will listen to me. This world of ours has it out for you. You and your cousin. And not just Earth, but a whole universe of worlds that would love to grab you. Hurt you. Maybe even kill you.” Alex reached across the table and grabbed both of Kara’s hands within her own. “You promised me years ago that you’d stay safe. I’m holding you to that promise. I can’t live without my sister, got it?”

Kara was tearing up again. “Got it.”

“Good.” Alex leaned back in the booth. “I’ll stick with working at STAR Labs as a lab technician and you’ll go out and be a good little reporter that focuses on feel good stories and we’ll find nice girls or boys to marry and live in houses next door to one another and live happily ever after.”

“Yeah?” Kara asked.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded resolutely. “Absolutely.”

…ooo000OOO***OOO000ooo…

Tuesday, October 27, 2015  
CatCo Worldwide Media  
National City

The seen on almost every monitor screen behind Cat Grant’s desk was dedicated to the various amateur photographs and cellular videos that CatCo had purchased the night before and into this morning of the most spectacular event to happen since the Green Lanterns had let the Earth know that we were not alone in the universe. A commercial flight from National City to Geneva had reported an in-air explosion and that it was going to crash into the city. Panic had gripped the city. There were no superheroes nearby. The various Lanterns stationed on Earth were unable to assist, when a guardian angel had appeared and saved the plane and National City from disaster.

But that wasn’t the story, although it should have been enough to be the story. Oh, no. The story that the various videos and pictures told, rather, was how those Lanterns that were supposedly too far away to save human lives were suddenly in National City and ready and apparently able to attack Flight two-three-seven’s savior.

Cat watched again and again and again as two Green Lanterns and a single Yellow Lantern attacked what appeared to be a young female right as she climbed out form the river’s water and upon the downed flight’s wing. No opportunity to bask in saving countless lives, but ruthlessly attacked from behind by three alien police officers. The Queen of All Media felt her stomach roil as she continued to observe the horrific attack by three supposed peace keepers, the way they mercilessly continued to use those colored light constructs to batter and beat at the hero of those passengers.

She waited as the unknown figure was apparently subdued, her body seemingly helplessly contained within the combined might of those three Power Rings. Even with the knowledge of what was to come, Cat Grant felt the moisture build in the corners of her eyes… possibly breaking one of her own rules for working here for her, her heart going out to the suddenly very small and in need of protection woman that had seemed so larger than life just moments ago. Cat wanted to reach through each monitor, to stop their maybe baseless attack on one that should have maybe been celebrated, to protect the woman being forced down by men… males no matter what planet they might call home.

In her righteous rage at seeing it happen again, Cat almost missed that glorious moment when the woman’s eyes literally burned with the fury of the sun – blasting away at those three Lanterns. Those men! Cat had no idea how she did what she did; how she was able to accomplish her breaking of those magical chains forced upon her, but the hero of that plane now flew unhindered, floating above the city like the guardian angel those beginning reports had called her. 

She was glorious.

Cat enjoyed moving her gaze from the video that remained focused on the woman, turning instead to whoever had followed the three downed Lanterns. None of them seemed to be moving, although she knew from earlier viewings that each had survived their public defeat. So much for the vaunted prowess and unmatched abilities of the Lantern Corps. But before any of the three gained any semblance of waking, the hero of National City flew off into the night.

Shaking her head, Cat wondered not for the first time and certainly not the last at how the world would have been different if that damnable Green Lantern had stayed away. Sure, technology would not be at the point it currently was… and the devastation of hunger and poverty and war might not have yet been eradicated, but it would have been human achievement. Not alien intervention. Cat lifted this morning’s copy of the National City Tribune. 

*Super Girl Saves Flight 237* 

She ignored her current assistant’s grumbling about calling the Earth’s newest superhero a girl. Carol or Katie or Kiera or something. Whatever. It was still Cat’s name on the side of the building, right? What a wonderful time in the world to be a girl!


	14. World's Most Wanted - Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad guys have been captured. Oh, no! Whatever will our girls do?

“Can’t wait for Halloween? Well, Iris West may have exactly wha-” The square-jawed news anchor paused as a sheet of paper was handed to him from someone off screen. 

The well-dressed man took a moment to peruse the page before suddenly looking up and directly into the camera. “And this just in, an LNN Channel Three Exclusive… I’ve just been handed a report confirming that The Scarlet Scorpion has been apprehended. I repeat, The Scarlet Scorpion, Number Three on the Earth’s Most Wanted List, has been captured by the Justice Society of America.” 

After George Taylor took a deep breath, he offered his two times CatCo Magazine award-winning smile to his viewing audience. “Now, let’s take you live to where our very own, LNN reporter, Linda Park, is on the scene. Linda?” The television screen suddenly changed from the sterile and very clean News Desk to a beautiful brunette in a bright red coat who was currently standing in front of what looked like a war zone. 

“Thank you, George. I’m standing in front of what once was apparently the secret hideout for the Justice Society of America, located in this beautiful Brownstone neighborhood here at East Metropolis’ Battery Park. From eyewitness reports that I’ve been able to piece together this afternoon, it seems this normally calm and peaceful four block square of homes came under fire at approximately two-thirty this afternoon by none other than The Scarlet Scorpion and her ever faithful robot companion, Killer Android Girl.”

The intrepid reporter’s image faded. The scene changing to one of a portly young man, mid to late thirties, that took up the screen. “Yeah, I was taking out the trash. My Betty never likes it when I wait till morning to take out the garbage on account that I sometimes forget and trash day around here is only on Wednesdays, ya know? I don’t like it when she gets angry. Anyway, I was about halfway down the steps when the fellas’ place across the street just blew up. Like, from a movie or something. Boom. Never thought it’d be so loud.”

“And what did you see?” Linda’s voice asked from off camera. “Can you describe what happened next?”

“Well, the trash is everywhere now, I can tell you that. Is anybody gonna clean that up? I mean, I don’t think I should have to cause, you know, it wasn’t my fault that I dropped the bag.”

“What you saw, Mister Banner.” Linda prompted.

“Oh, right. Well, suddenly that Mister Terrific guy and Doctor Fate came out the front door. Behind ’em both was Wildcat and the Liberty Belle woman. They was yelling and saying something about everybody needing to go back in their homes. I looked and saw Nattie and Clint over by the corner had come out to see what all what happening. Steve was screaming about his car on account of it having been hit by some bricks or something.”

“Did you see anything else?” The ticker under the image of the distraught neighbor listed his name as Bruce Banner. Mister Banner nodded at the reporter’s question. 

“Yeah. That Scorpion lady was screaming about wanting to know where something was. I couldn’t really understand, but she was spitting mad, much worse than my Betty when I make her angry. Let me tell you. It was scary.”

“Anything else?” Linda’s voice inquired.

“That robot sidekick girl was suddenly there, too. Those two girls was holding off the whole team. I mean, the Justice Society is the big hitters, ya know? And Green Lantern showed up along with the rest of the team. All thirteen or fourteen of them were trying to get those two bad girls down and couldn’t do it.”

“What happened next?”

“That was kinda the crazy part.” Bruce shook his head as he adjusted his eyeglasses on his face. “There were suddenly heroes everywhere. Like, guys I’d read about or seen on the T.V., but never expected to see around here.”

The screen changed. “It was like from one of those science fiction flicks at the theater.” A red-headed woman was now the one being interviewed. “Beams of red and blue, yellow or green. Pew, pew, pew.” 

“What did you do?”

The redhead was joined by an older man that put his arm around her. “Wanda did what any intelligent person should’ve done: hid. We’re not superheroes. And I’m not happy that apparently our neighbors are those type of heroes. We could’ve been hurt. Are they going to pay for all of our damages? I never thought I’d need that superhero rider on our insurance…”

“Now, honey.” The woman apparently named Wanda started to argue, but was cut off.

“Don’t ‘honey’ me.” He said sternly, though his eyes relayed how much he loved the younger woman. “You know I’m right. If that armored fella hadn’t shown up, the good guys would’ve lost for sure.”

The television screen blanked away from Linda’s witness interview to a choppy, slightly out-of-focus video. It was pandemonium as lights of every color were exchanged between the one side made up of just two women, obviously The Scarlet Scorpion and Killer Android Girl, as well as the seemingly overwhelming opposing side made up of members from the Justice Society of America, the All Star Squadron and the recently formed Doom Patrol. Though the quality was not great, it was easy to see why the villains were on the Earth’s Most Wanted List, as they seemed to be holding their own against so many heroes.

As the video seemed to finally end, Linda Park was again live. “As you can see, all hope for a victory against these members of the Legion of Doom seemed hopeless until a savior came from a very unexpected source.”

A new video clip popped up. This time, the good guys looked almost completely defeated. Police officers were discharging their weapons from behind the supposed safety of their vehicles, while emergency services were trying to offer aid to the downed superheroes that were strewn across the street like broken toy dolls. The Scarlet Scorpion was cackling while her robotic creation had just shattered the otherworldly Power Ring of the Green Lantern. 

All who were watching knew that any hope for a victory today seemed lost, no chance at success… when a bubble of blue energy suddenly appeared, crackling around the two evil doers. The attack seemed so random and without purpose, but then Killer Android Girl suddenly stopped moving. The Scarlet Scorpion was pressing buttons on a remote control of some type, when it was blasted from her grip by a green and purple armored foe. It wasn’t long before the unknown savior had defeated The Scarlet Scorpion, bound in some sticky substance not unlike a webbing or net.

Linda’s visage zipped away as the screen now surprisingly showed Lena Luthor, the sister of the current President of the United States, Alexander Luthor, standing next to Linda Park – obviously recorded earlier. The very famous sibling was smiling… but what made the woman standout the most that it was her face wearing the green and purple mechanical suit that had been today’s savior. 

“Miss Luthor?” Linda Park was obviously flabbergasted as the famous woman’s appearance. “Are you the newest superhero for the city? The nation?”

“Goodness, no, Miss Park.” Lena brushed her luxurious dark hair over her shoulder and smiled brilliantly. “I just couldn’t let these two continue to put innocent lives in danger.”

“But this marvelous suit of yours?” Can immediately asked. “What else but…”

“This Lex-O-Suit is something I recently designed.” She paused to smile at the camera. “And I named it after my brother, President Lex.” Only she ever got away with calling her brother Lex since his rise to the most powerful office in the world. “This suit was to be for NASA and LuthorCorp’s bid to be a part of the manned mission to Mars.”

“Mars?” Linda looked like she wanted to follow that thread of news, but knew she needed to stay on topic. Mars could come later. “But how did you come to be a part of today’s battle, Miss Luthor?”

“I was testing the suit’s durability with some testing not too far away. I was personally in the Lex-O-Suit so I could confirm some of the internal readings on the view screen, when I started picking up reports on the suit’s internal communication system. It has access to several channels, one of which I’m embarrassed to say apparently is what the police currently use.” 

“So you, what? Decided to join the battle?” Linda scoffed slightly. “And you just happened to take down the third and fourth Most Wanted Persons alive today?”

“I got very lucky.” The young woman blushed. “I had a thought several weeks ago that a strong enough electromagnetic pulse might be enough to interrupt Killer Android Girl’s internal systems, something I had repeatedly tried to speak with the Justice Society about… with no response, but I was hopeful that the suit might at least maybe be successful long enough to put her down until she could be contained.”

“And The Scarlet Scorpion?”

“I saw she had a control device in her hands. If that was how she controlled her robot sidekick, then getting away from her was the best plan I had. How was I to know that the pulse beam I created for the Lex-O-Suit to break Martian rocks or other minerals for collection and return to Earth would offer as an offensive weapon?”

“And what a weapon it was.” Linda Park’s live appearance returned to the television screen. “Miss Luthor and her amazing mechanical suit, deemed the Lex-O-Suit in honor of her brother, President Alexander Luthor, were immediately converged upon by the remaining upright members of the Justice Society of America and the other superheroes that took part in today’s capture.”

The scene changed to Star-Man and Uncle Sam, along with both Hawkman and Hawkgirl, escorting today’s hero away from the LNN reporter and cameras. “Whether Miss Lena Luthor will become the latest to decide upon a career as a superhero… or rather if this was just an isolated event as she continued to maintain, I think the city… the county and the world, actually, all owe a great debt of gratitude to that courageous young woman. I cannot wait to see her brother’s response to today’s events.”

The scene cut back to George Taylor at the Channel Three Studio’s LNN News Desk. “A Medal of Honor at the dinner table tonight if Lillian Luthor has anything to say about it, at the very least.” He chuckled. “Great work, Linda. I was wondering, however… what happened to The Scarlet Scorpion and Killer Android Girl.”

Linda was looking particularly proud. “While no recordings were allowed upon the Federal Officers arrival and subsequent time here, I was able to overhear that the two supervillains and founding members of the Legion of Doom were officially taken into custody by the Department of Extranormal Operations and were escorted by two members of each super team that was present for today’s battle. I have no word as of yet regarding where they will be taken.”

“Thanks, Linda. Great job today”

Linda continued smiling. “From Battery Park in East Metropolis, this is Linda Park for Channel Three LNN News. Back to you, George.”

“We will keep you up-to-date with all of this exciting breaking news as it happens. We will be right back after we take a moment for a commercial break.”

… ooo 000 OOO - 8 - OOO 000 ooo …

The containment cell that she woke up in was fairly nice if you considered how bad it really could have been, especially when you threw in the fact that she was the Third Most Wanted Person in the World. Alex idly wondered if the List had already been updated by moving that hot clown chick and her plant-based eco-terrorist lover from the number five and six spots into their oh-so-very-recently vacated spots. She and Kara had worked hard to be three and four position. Maybe after they escaped they could oust Winn from the second position. Removing Lena as Lady Destructo at numero uno was still a pipe dream.

The brunette sat up from the bed… an actual bed with a mattress and sheets and a fluffy pillow, rather than the prison-issued cot she had been expecting. The walls were painted a soft blue. There was furniture and even a television on the dresser across from the bed. Very, very nice. There was an open doorway to the right that held a commode and sink. Where she was might have even actually passed as a small apartment if not that the wall to the left was completely transparent.

No privacy, apparently.

After taking a moment to stretch, she stood and took inventory. Her Scarlet Scorpion outfit was gone, but they had planned for that. She hoped Winn’s little surprise of everything disintegrating after removal without the proper code being typed into the belt’s keypad had ruined the superheroes’ immediate investigation. Alex worried briefly for her sister, but Lena had promised that nothing short of an atomic laser that could generate over one point twenty-one gigawatts of power had even a smidge of hope to remove Lena’s nano-byte costume for Kara. As long as Kara stayed still, they’d think she was currently nothing more than a broken toy.

As Alex glanced at the bathroom mirror to see that the cotton pants and shirt that had been provided didn’t look horrible, though pastel pink was definitely not her choice for color, she moved over to grab the remote control and watch some television. Ah. The real torture. The only channels that she had available to her were PBS, Nickelodeon Kids and the Disney Channel. Kara would be in Heaven. She decided on an old cartoon about Goofy.

After about six minutes of enjoying her free housing and limited cable, Alex noted that the door on the other side of the Plexiglas (or whatever else type of clear substance was acting as a barrier for her prison cell) finally opened. Time to begin…

Ted Kord walked into the room. Alex recognized him from the various news programs that Lena and Winn were constantly laughing over. He was apparently supposed to be a big deal with the computer and technology communities, although her two friends seemed to think he should stick with something easier, like mechanical engineering. She wondered why someone like him would try his hand at being a superhero. Were all superheroes really millionaires with mommy issues? Alex tried to decide if Kara would consider the name ‘Blue Beetle’ as cool.

As Mister Kord was taking his time getting situated at the desk and chair provided on the other side of the barrier, Alex watched as two more people entered before shutting the door. The first seemed like nothing more than a standard DEO goon, though Winn had warned her that the Department of Extranormal Operations was notorious for trying to fool bad guys into disregarding the most important person in the room, so she tried to pay attention to the unnamed guard. It was hard to get a feel for the guy considering the tactical gear and visor-ed helmet he wore.

The last person to enter was The Flash in his full costume. So, she had Jay Garrick as the superhero and Blue Beetle as the civilian and an unknown as the wild card. Fun, fun.

“Good afternoon. Is there a name I can address you as?”

Alex knew that both Lena and Winn, as well as several of their Legion of Doom brothers and sisters, had worked tirelessly for a month solid to eliminate any and all traces of her’s and Kara’s civilian identities before this mission, though she knew there was always a chance that something got missed. 

“The Scarlet Scorpion too long for you to remember?” She asked jokingly.

Kord offered her a smile. “We could use that name, of course, but that seems overly formal. I’m Theodore Kord. You can call me Ted, if you like.”

“Not Blue Beetle then?”

At her acknowledgement of his supposedly secret alter ego, the man’s face lost a lot of color. Both he and The Flash turned to the guard who was standing by the door, who was suddenly very, very interested in the proceedings. Whoops. Guess Winn was maybe right about the least interesting person in the room.

“Was that supposed to be a secret?” She asked. “I never can tell who has a secret identity and who doesn’t?” Alex glanced over to where the supposedly fastest man alive stood, his eyes dancing around worriedly. “What about you, Jay? Secret or out?”

The Flash blanched hard; his left eye twitching. It twitched really fast. Ugh! “How do you know that?”

“Really? You can’t honestly believe that you of all people can keep a secret identity. You don’t even wear a mask!”

“I vibrate really fast.” He argued.

Alex rolled her eyes. Vibrated really fast? That sounded like the tagline for a new sex toy. Lena really overestimated these clowns. “And cameras nowadays take photos really, really fast, too. After taking about a thousand or so pictures, we got enough to make a composite. After that, just a hack into the Department of Motor Vehicles and, viola, Jay Garrick is The Flash.”

“Shut up!” Ted shouted. “Just be quiet!”

“Oh.” The Scarlet Scorpion sat leaned back on the provided bed. “I’m sorry. I thought this was the part where you interrogated me. Well, if you guys aren’t up for it, send Carter or Terry or maybe Alan.” She sat up straight. “I wanted to know if Carter’s wings are real. And Terry’s ‘Fair Play’ costume makes me laugh. Hey, did Alan get his green Power Ring working after my Killer Android Girl crushed it? I need to make some notes about it if it can reform or not. Will he have to get a new one? Bizarro Superman and Solomon Grundy have a bet about the ring being indestructible. They’re getting kinda prissy about the answer. The bet’s up to three dollars now to the loser.”

“Will you please stop talking?” Ted Kord was leaning back in his chair, his entire demeanor looking like he’d just lost a fortune betting on the ponies.

“On the contrary.” The DEO lackey suddenly spoke up. Alex watched as he took his nondescript helmet off from his head and moved over to where the two outted superheroes were huddled together. “I think I’d prefer you keep talking, Miss Scorpion.”

Alex nodded. “Sure. What did you want to talk about?”

“I guess your name is out of the question?” At his question, he offered her a nice smile. Too bad she didn’t drive stick. “I’m Hank. Hank Henshaw. I’m the director of this facility.”

“Right.” Alex sighed. Of course it’d be the Martian. She wondered how the brainwave scrambler Lena had implanted was screwing with him. She’d had the second Toy-Man insert all the old Marvin the Martian cartoons on a loop just in case this happened. Predictable. “Well, call me Lexie if you like, Mister Director, sir. Not my name, but close enough for government work, ya know?”

“Lexie?” She nodded. “All right, Lexie. One of my scientists, Doctor Morrow is interested in the upgrades you used to create Killer Android Girl. Rumor was you used some of his designs as a template. We’d like to maybe preserve her rather than just destroying her and examining the broken parts. Will you answer a few of those questions for us?”

“Yeah. That’s going to be a no, big guy. No, no, no.” 

“Surely you’d prefer your work to continue on rather than for the scientific community to lose out on some amazing breakthroughs.”

“It’s funny that you want my proprietary intellectual property to be just handed over, like a two-bit C average student like Morrow could understand it, anyway. Kord here couldn’t do it. I doubt Wayne Tech could either. Maxwell Lord might pee a little if he saw what I’d done. And besides, what would you use Killer Android Girl for? She’s a killer. My monster. Gonna try and change the programming to go save kittens out of trees or something? Maybe catch a plane or two from falling out of the sky?”

“You have to admit that its survival would do the world better than just being junked.” Jay added to the discussion.

“Really?” Alex laughed at the silver helmeted man. “Maybe just gonna throw her in one of your souvenir rooms? Like you do-gooders have even half a clue of what technological marvels you just stuff in an old spoon drawer or set on a shelf like a participation trophy. Morons, all of you.”

“Really?” Blue Beetle asked. Come on, little fishie… take the worm. Ignore that shiny and very sharp barbed hook inside. “Is that why you attacked the brownstone? You needed something the Jay Ess Ay has” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Like I’m gonna tell you that. You really think I’m that dumb?”

The Martian pretending to be Hank Henshaw stood up a bit straighter. She could tell by the grimace on his face that Bugs must’ve just laid the smack down on that little green alien. Again. “Cooperation would go a long way towards your sentencing.”

“A long way? Wow. Gee whiz, mister. Think I might get just a slap on the wrist for all of the millions in damages I’ve caused? Or the stuff I’ve stolen? Can I say I’m sorry and all’s forgiven?”

“Listen, little lady.” The Flash pointed his finger at her. Bad dad was apparently here now. “You mind your tongue.”

She blew the fastest moron alive a kiss. “What else do you want my tongue to do? Any thoughts? Any thoughts at all?”

Alex chuckled as the man blushed, his reddening giving an obvious clue as to the direction his thoughts had just taken. And from a married man! She wondered if Lena could hack this place’s cameras so she could send a copy of this encounter to Missus The Flash. Might be good for a laugh or two.

“What could you possibly want at headquarters?” Ted asked again.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Alex sat up from where she’d been reclining on the bed. “You really don’t know? You’ve got Mister Midnight’s Giggle Gun. Or how about the Eclipso Black Diamond? Doctor Horrible’s Freeze Ray? Hell, even Psycho Pirate’s Mask can do some real damage.”

“How do you know about all of that?” Jay Garrick’s eyes were wide in surprise.

“How could I not? Come on, really? The entire Legion of Doom knows that some of its members’ stuff was never turned over to the authorities. You probably want to keep Killer Android Girl for yourself, too. We’ve known your silly alter egos for a while. It only a matter of time until we figured out where you were hiding our stuff.”

Ted turned to look a Jay. By their body language and frantic posture, they were definitely freaking out now. It was time to lower the hammer. “I mean, by now your loved ones are all in the hands of my friends. I can’t imagine how President Luthor will react. No negotiating with terrorists and all that. Does the Legion of Doom count in that?”

The Flash was already out the door. One moment he was talking to Ted and the next, gone. Ted apologized frantically to where the alien wearing Hank’s face was standing before he too took off out the door. 

“Was it something I said?” Alex yelled after them.

The Martian did not look amused in the slightest. “Was that necessary?”

“Necessary? Not at all. Fun? Oh, yeah. Loads.” Alex smiled unrepentedly. Lena and Winn should have the other members of the Legion of Doom out and ready to start the plan. Now, she just needed to let Kara know that it was time for their part.

“I’m afraid that if you’re not willing to work with us, Lexie, many of these comforts you awoke to will be gone by tomorrow.”

She nodded. “That’s okay. Never really planned on staying that long anyway. I miss my teddy bear. Can’t sleep comfortably without him. A gift from my girlfriend, don’t you know.”

“Wha?” The impostor now looked worried himself.

“Killer Android Girl.” She spoke with a smile on her face. “Activate. Plan Omega Three.”

The lone remaining interrogator started to say something in response to her words spoken, when the entire building they were housed in started to shake and rock, like a category seven earthquake. Apparently her sister had heard Alex’s activation code.

“You might want to run, Martian.” She said in what she hoped was the perfect Green Martian dialect. Alex cocked a single eyebrow at the shape-shifter when all he did was stare at her with his mouth open like the mouth-breather he had impersonated. “My rescue is on her way. Even with all that we expect that you are able to do, you can’t win.”

“This isn’t over.” He argued ineffectually.

“I’d certainly hope not.”

She watched as the Martian went invisible just as the far wall on the other side of the clear barrier suddenly shattered open, bricks and stonework several feet think pushed aside like wet tissue paper. With the light brightly shining behind her, Killer Android Girl… her recently upgraded (ha ha ha ha…) helmet-less head allowing the hair to flow free… the glowing power of the inner nuclear fusion generator (where did Winn come up with this stuff?) in her eyes lending to the near limitless energy her creation had at her disposal. 

“Scarlet Scorpion?” Kara asked in a monotone voice, although Alex could tell that she had been worried. “Orders?”

“Let’s see whatever new toys you can find to play with.” Alex stood up as Kara smashed the barrier between them. “I need to find something else to wear.”

Killer Android Girl offered a brief smile. “You look cute. Like Pinky-Pie.”

“Don’t make me reprogram you.”

Kara just smiled.


	15. Horizon Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm happy or sad at last night's Supergirl. I will reserve my judgement after I see a few more episodes this season. I did love the scene between Kara and Lena right before the award ceremony. Wow. So powerful. Anyway...
> 
> If we're going to have a Arrowverse that incorporates all of the CW's DC Comics shows in a single continuity, then maybe this could have happened. 
> 
> WARNING: Some small spoilers for Season 5 Episode 1 "Event Horizon" below. Please do not read unless you have already watched said episode or do not care that I used part of the episode for this fan fiction. You have been warned.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
And now... the story...

After Kara… Supergirl had flown away, Lena looked at the Signal Watch that her once friend had given her and made her way inside. How much this would have meant if it had been offered to her a few years ago? Maybe months ago? As the CEO walked in, her specially modified Obsidian North Virtual Realty program, HOPE, spoke up.

**The file was ready to upload.** HOPE sounded almost disappointed. Technology was amazing. **Why didn't you send it, exposing Supergirl's identity to the world? Did you forgive Kara Danvers?** 

The beautiful, dark haired woman scoffed at the inquiry. “She betrayed me. It broke my heart. I could never forgive her.”

**Then I don't understand.**

“How could you?” Lena set the Signal Watch down on the desk. “You're not a Luthor. We're scorpions. When someone betrays us, we sting. But I have a calling, HOPE, and it's to fix mankind. I never thought Supergirl would tell me who she was, but now that she has, I have an opportunity… and I can use Supergirl to achieve my ends. That is easier to do if she believes there is trust.”

She turned and prepared herself. “Load the simulation.”

**Yes, Ms. Luth-**

“Terminate that order.” A voice called from the doorway.

**Simulation terminated.**

Lena immediately spun around, her eyes hard. How dare someone invade her domain? Upon turning to face the intruder, the last remaining Luthor pressed the silent alarm that notified L-Corp Security that there was an immediate problem. At the same time, she wondered if she could reach the watch that Kara had just given her. How ironic that she might meet her end now of all times?

There was a woman standing in the entranceway to Lena’s office. The stranger wore a dark suit, pants, with a white button-down shirt; no tie. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a severe bun. From all immediate indications, this intruder was used to giving commands… and never doubting they would be followed. Lena could understand that.

“Who are you?” Lena asked harshly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Yeah. Your silent alarm was deactivated the moment I entered the building. Security is not on their way up.” Lena had been inching towards the Signal Watch, but her maybe assailant was ready for that, as well. “And the alarm Supergirl gave you won’t work either.”

“Well, damn.”

The stranger nodded. “And I appreciate you not trying to jump me. I’d hate to have to bruise that pretty face of yours, but please don’t think for a minute that I won’t. With the trouble you’re about to cause, I think I’m starting to get with Sara likes the direct approach so much.”

Lena moved over to a chair. After sitting down, she tried to maybe get a better understanding of what in the seven hells was going on. “So, you aren’t here to kill me?”

“Not yet.” The blonde woman offered. “I do need to explain a few things to you. After I’m done, we’ll see from there.”

“You just want to talk?”

The taller woman nodded as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a tech-pad of some type, though it wasn’t an L-Corp brand or any of its current competitors that Lena could determine. She watched as the stranger looked things over for a moment before sighing.

“Gideon?”

++Yes, Ms. Sharpe?++

“I need you to do a Level Beta Three diagnostic on Lena Luthor’s upgrades to the Obsidian North programming at my location. Scrub any abnormalities that look to qualify for the time divergence. Make careful note of any indication of outside influence.”

++Right away, Ms. Sharpe.++

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, her voice giving away that she was a little bit worried about what all was currently going on. “Who is Gideon? What makes you think you can just waltz in here and-“

“Yeah. You need to shut up now.” Ms. Sharpe interrupted her. “Frankly, if you keep talking, I am going to slap you until you learn to be quiet. Gods, were the Luthor’s of every time period such jerks and self-entitled pricks and assholes? And I thought Lionel Luthor from Earth Twenty-nine was bad.”

Lena snapped her mouth shut. Lionel? Her father? And what was this about Earth twenty-nine? The multiverse theory was right? She watched as the blonde intruder walked over to her office’s bar and poured to healthy amounts of her good bourbon into two tumblers. Thankfully, Ms. Sharpe put one of them in front of where Lena was sitting. 

“I’m going to try and explain a few things to you in the time that I have. You’re probably not going to want to believe any of it, but if I can get you to understand even part of what you need to know, then there’s a chance that you can survive the coming storm and get that happy ending you’ve denied yourself for the past three years.”

Lena slowly moved to pick up the drink in front of her. Seeing the woman opposite her nod, she took a sip, taking the moments her actions afforded her to come up with a game plan. The best she could decide upon was to let the crazy woman say her piece and then, maybe, she’d leave.

“Okay. Tell me.”

Ms. Sharpe chuckled. It was dark and foreboding and did nothing to calm Lena’s already frayed nerves. “Alight. Let’s give it a shot.”

After taking a healthy swig of Lena’s good alcohol, the woman leaned against the bar. “So, as Sara might put it, let’s get the mushy stuff out of the way. You’re in love with your best friend, Kara Danvers, who you now know is Supergirl. You’ve loved her almost since the moment you met in this office, and you’ve been in love with her since the third time you went to her place for game night and she got in a fight with her sister over your use of the British spelling of breathalyse versus breathalyze to let you win at Scrabble.”

“I am no-“

“Don’t interrupt!” Ms. Sharpe yelled suddenly. When Lena fell silent, the blonde took another sip of the drink in her hand. “My apologies, but if you try and argue every little fact that you and I both know to be true, this is going to go longer than I’ve got the time for. You need to let me finish, for your sake. Okay?”

Lena just nodded, her heart pounding wildly.

“Good. Now, as I was saying, you’re in love with Kara Danvers. Sure, you decided to sleep with James Olsen to get over your crush and all that. I’d ask how that worked out for you, but we both know the truth, so we can skip the ‘you’re a dumb bitch’ spiel. Things were on an even keel until just a month ago your asshole of a psychotic and sociopathic half-brother decided to throw the fact that the object of your desires and your maybe alien rival were one in the same. We good so far? Same page and all that?”

Lena just nodded, not really trusting that Ms. Sharpe might not get aggressive again if she spoke.

“You decided to hurt her because of all of the intentional and mean spirited things she had done to you. Lied about being a Superhero. Lied about who she really was. Didn’t trust you with who she really was. All of those types of things. After all, you’re a Luthor. You can’t be trusted. You’re evil incarnate and destined to try and take over the world and be thrown in jail for the rest of your natural born life. That about right?”

She didn’t say anything. Ms. Sharpe nodded as if she expected Lena’s silence.

“Let’s not take into consideration that Kara has only really ever told three people in her entire life who she really is. I mean, sure, there are the agents at the Department of Extranormal Operations, and, of course, those that found out because other people told them… none of whom ever asked Kara’s permission beforehand… but you don’t really care about that. You’re Lena Luthor and you deserved to know her every secret, right?”

“Who are you?” Lena spat, her eyes flashing dangerously. “How dare you just come in here and preach to me like you know anything.”

“Oh, right.” She laughed. “You’re still under the belief that I’m… what? A DEO agent? Some Federal Government type? Or some superhero here to save the day? Well, the last one is closer than I’d like to admit, but no to all that. I’m with the Earth One Time Bureau.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Great. A truly crazy person. She’d ignore the fact that everything that she’d revealed so far had been correct. Even the insane could be right on occasion.

“It doesn’t matter that you don’t believe me now. You will.” The intruder finished her tumbler of bourbon. “I may steal the rest of this bottle. Sara would love it.”

“Who is this Sara you keep talking about? I don’t know any Sara!”

“You’re right. Sorry. Bringing up others that don’t matter to your story just complicates things. Sara is my girlfriend back on my ship, but ignore all that. You’re right. Let’s stick with you and the monumental fuck up that you’re about to unleash. I’m on a schedule.”

“Of course it’s my fault.” Lena scoffed. “Blame the Luthor.”

“Well, in this case, it is your fault.” Ms. Sharpe sighed loudly. “Gideon? Progress report, please.”

++Diagnostic is at forty-three percent. Two abnormalities located, isolated and being traced to its origin. Time disruption is still imminent, but severity is down to Yellow.++

“Let me know when complete.”

++Yes, Ms. Sharpe.++

The taller woman poured another glass before moving over to sit in front of Lena. “Over the next month or so, you’re going to continue using that knockoff holodeck over there to work out your frustrations. It would’ve been a good plan, but you got that untested and unregulated V.R. hooked up to an impressive A.I. that has listened to you spout nothing but vitriol and spite about the woman you love. By the time you and Kara finally hash things out enough to really be friends again, maybe more, it’s going to pull a Skynet on you and decide to take Kara out all on its own. And that’s just for starters.”

Lena paled at the thought. Could she really lose control like that?

“You’ll have to forgive me for all of the movie references. I recently hired Nate Heywood as an agent at the Time Bureau. He and another agent, Gary Green, have bonded over movies and constantly use various movie references in their reports. It seems I’ve picked it up, as well.”

“What happens?” Lena asked. 

“Right. In a few months, there’s going to be… well, an Event, I guess you might call it.” Ms. Sharpe took a sip of her drink. “An ‘across the multiverse’ type event. It’s going to change the life for every Earth across the multiverse. No one will be unaffected. I can’t say what all changes, but rest assured that things change. Some for the better. Some worse.”

The woman continued to drink the bourbon. “Supergirl… Kara will play a major part. She’s going to be tested in ways that no one could have predicted. She’s going to lose something special. Maybe more than one. Kara’s going to need you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Sometime after the Event, once things start to settle down, your HOPE over there is going to start messing with you. You and Kara start to bond again, but then you think she’s hiding stuff from you again. She’s not, by the way. Virtual Reality is tough to distinguish from actual reality if you don’t know that it’s fucking with you.” She smiled sadly as Lena’s eyes went wide. “You are so sure in your self-righteous crusade to fix humanity that you get played. And by a computer. It’s kinda sad. But you’re going to ultimately be the cause of so much suffering and hurt, all because you couldn’t just tell the girl that you loved how much she hurt you. She’s all ready to walk though fire for you. She’d do whatever it takes to make it right, and instead of giving her that real opportunity to make good for you, the great Lena Luthor decides to hatch a bad guy scheme to make the superhero pay.”

“That’s not…” Lena trailed off. “What I mean is…”

Ms. Sharpe smiled in satisfaction. “All you need is the mustache to twirl and some monologue about how’ she’ll rue the day’ or something like that and you can be even worse than Lex ever was.”

++Ms. Sharpe?++

“Yes, Gideon?”

++My apologies for the interruption. Diagnostic is complete. Seven abnormalities have been isolated. Working on tracing the origin of each, but I calculate it will be seven hours thirteen minutes until complete.++

“Thank you, Gideon. And the Time Disruption?”

++With the abnormalities removed, the time line for Earth Thirty-eight is back to Green. There is only a seven percent chance for Ms. Luthor to…++

“That’s fine, Gideon.” Ms. Sharpe interrupted the report. “I’ll be returning to the Waverider shortly. Can you ask Mick to tell Sara to prepare the jump to the next location?”

++Of course, Ms. Sharpe.++

“How am I looking on time?”

++You have fifteen minutes left, Ms. Sharpe.++

“What was she about to say? About me? What’s going to happen?”

“Yeah. No.” Ms. Sharpe stood, setting the empty tumbler down on the table between them. “The Event messed with all of the Earths. There are a lot of people out there that took the Event as an opportunity to screw with time, to make changes in their favor. Some we can fix with a nudge or two, like what some of the other agents at the Time Bureau are handling. Then there are the ones that Sara enjoys… mostly since it involves fighting and blowing stuff up. She’s somewhat violent like that sometimes. And then finally there are engagements like this one. A bit more invasive, but no real harm done if you don’t listen to me. Kara will eventually get over you and fall in love with someone else.”

“Wait! Kara’s in love with me?” Lena asked.

“No. Not yet, but then again, you never gave her a chance to think that you wanted anything like that with her. She loves you as her best friend. She’s never really had that before. You’d need to be the one to make Kara see that there are other opportunities.” She smiled as she backed away towards the door. “Though that maybe opportunity falls in chance when you consider that you try and be a real Luthor.”

She checked the tech-pad again. “We’ve removed the outside interference from HOPE. It’s now your decision to make the future what you want it to be. I’ve given you a gift, Lena. I’m not erasing this encounter from your mind because Kara deserves happiness. I’ll let you decide if you are going to be a part of that happiness or not.”

As Ms. Sharpe opened the door, the edges around the doorway were aglow with a strange energy signature. Beyond where the woman was standing, it wasn’t the outer office that Lena expected to see, but more like a portal to a futuristic space ship. Watching them now was another blonde woman dressed in white leather, as well as a fairly large bald man who looked like he should have been on a wanted poster down at the National City Police Department wall. Neither looked pleased to see Lena watching them.

“Good luck.” Ms. Sharpe offered before she stepped though the portal just as it vanished.

Lena sat there quietly. Had that just happened? She looked at the table in front of her and observed her half-finished drink, as well as the empty tumbler at the seat across from her.

**Are you ready for me to load the simulation, Ms. Luthor?** She started at HOPE’s voice suddenly asking her the question. She needed to think.

Lena quickly finished the tumbler in front of her before she got up and headed for the now normal doorway… and then ultimately home for the night. “No. I think I need to head back to my apartment. Goodnight, HOPE.” 

**Of course. Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.**

Lena never noticed how HOPE’s visual interface began pulsating quicker and quicker. If she had, Lena might have considered how the intruder… Ms. Sharpe of the Earth One Time Bureau… had continuously commented about how little time they had to speak to one another. 

It never occurred to Lena that she might have needed to make the right choice at that exact moment.


	16. Crisis of Infinite Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Needed to get this out there. Sorry for being away for a bit. Holidays are always hard.
> 
> A possibility for an ending to the Multiverse.

“What happens if I refuse?”

Exasperated, Kara rolled her eyes. “Please, Lee. I get that you’re still upset; maybe forever mad at me, but I’m trying to give you a choice. A real choice. Almost no one else is being asked. You can say no if that’s what you want. No one is forcing you one way or the other.”

“And what’s in it for you?”

“Rao, Lena!” Supergirl threw her hands up in the air, ignoring the momentary flicker of fear in the brunette’s eyes.” Damn it. Really? The multiverse has collapsed. For the moment, there is just one Earth. Earth Prime. And everything is being, well, blended for lack of a better word. Only those named as Paragons are going to have any chance of remembering the multiverse from before. The Superman that was supposed to be there at the end has chosen to forgo any memories in the hopes that another Superman… a happier Superman, will exist in the new reality. We’re not letting Lex keep his memories.”

“My brother?”

“He hijacked Kal’s place in the Paragons. Long story. But Pariah said that you could take Lex’s place. It had to be a Superman or a Luthor, and since none of the Supermans we have available want it and no version of your brother is allowed, I’m offering it to you.”

She watched as the woman she loved considered the offer. “How would this work?”

“I honestly don’t have a lot of details. The next few chapters inside the Book of Destiny are hard to decipher. Frankly, there are too many branches of possible futures to nail down anything definitive. I can tell you some of what we’ve glimpsed so far.”

“Okay.”

“If you say no and decide to be, well, rewritten, I guess, much of your early life seems to remain unchanged. You birth mother dies when you are five. Lionel Luthor is still your biological father and adopts you. After Lex does what he does, although some of that seems a bit different, you move to take over LexCorp. You remain in Metropolis, marry Jack, and life continues.”

“I get a happy ending?”

Kara shrugs. “More or less.”

Lena narrows her eyes. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” Kara sighs. “The Book of Destiny only gives us to about current of where you’ll be after the integration of consciousness for the various realities’ people. It doesn’t give the future until after what’s been decided happens.”

“But I’m happy?”

“Er, I suppose. Happier than now.” Kara closes her eyes. “You and I never become friends. I’m in National City. You in Metropolis. There’s never that chance of becoming more.”

“And why wouldn’t I choose that?” Lena laughs scornfully. “Married to a man that I loved. Never betrayed by you and all of your friends.”

The blonde superhero nods. “You’re right. But I promised to never lie to you again. And not giving you the opportunity to choose felt like a lie. And on a completely selfish note, I’m scared of being alone.”

“Alone?”

“Alex can’t take Lex’s place as a Paragon. There is a chance that she won’t be my sister. Sure, I’ll have the memories of her and of us if I don't choose to forget… and I can always find her, be a part of her life again maybe, but then she won’t be my Alex. And then there’s you.”

“Me?” Lena scoffs.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.” Kara admits.” Like, I wanna marry you one day, be happy until we’re sitting in rocking chairs and screaming at the neighborhood kids to stay off our lawn type of loving you. I think I have always loved you. Since I told you I flew on a bus to the first meeting with you… and I know you hate me and that you probably are never going to forgive me for lying to you. Hurting you and betraying your trust, but I needed to tell you. To let you know here at the end of us, that you were my person.”

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

She watches as Lena Luthor starts pacing back and forth in front of her. “Why would you tell me this? Now? Was this supposed to change things? Make me trust you again? Because, really?”

“No.” Kara answers softly, blinking back the tears that are threatening to fall. “I expect you to hold on to your anger and tell me to ‘fuck off’ and then become a part of this blending or whatever and forget this conversation ever happened.”

Lena stopped short at Kara’s matter-of-fact tone. “What?”

“I love you, Lena Luthor. I realize that you do not love me. Not now. Not yet. Do I want things to change? Rao, yes. Please. But my only real chance of you one day loving me is if you remember us. The good and the bad. I want the chance to make up with you. Earn your trust and maybe you love me one day. You have to remember if I have a chance at that.”

“And If I choose to remember? What happened to the life you told me about?”

“The Book of Destiny will rewrite some of your story to match more with how things went of Earth Thirty-eight. You come to National City. Rebrand LexCorp as L-Corp again. You’ll have some double memories… it’s what Pariah explained to the Paragons that we might experience.”

“Two sets of memories?”

Kara nodded. “Something like that. Barry has some past dealings with that sort of thing. He has dealt with memories from more than one timeline. He says it’s like a ghost memory of a dream. You recognize the person or situation and you have a clue about how to deal with it, but sometimes events require a different solution.”

“I don’t really follow.” Lena admitted.

“Olivia Marsdin was President until the whole alien thing, right?”

“Yes, Of course.”

“She might never have been President on this new Earth Prime. You’ll remember her being President, but only like as a 'maybe' type of thing. She might just be a Senator or a Governor or maybe she chose to never enter politics. Now, we could help her become President. We have a really good idea of what she’d do as President, but since the timeline would be different, she might make different choices now. She might not even be an alien on Earth Prime.”

“Couldn’t you use this as a chance to tell me your secret earlier?”

“It’d be lying to you.” Kara smiled sadly. “Either you decide to remember everything and we see about a future together or not with the truth between us, or you forget everything and I stay away, maybe with memories and maybe not. I won’t use insider knowledge to manipulate you, Lena.”

“How long to I have to decide?”

Kara looked at her L-Phone. “About thirty minutes or so.”

“Thirty minutes?!?”

The blonde nodded. “The personalities of trillions of lives across the universe are at stake. While Earth was the focus of this Crisis, it was not the only world affected. So many lives, histories, and cultures were affected without ever truly understanding that they had no say in their ultimate and final destiny. Maybe in the end they had it easier. So, yeah. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes more than just about everyone else in the universe.”

“No pressure, huh?”

Kara took a seat against the wall, her entire demeanor screaming defeat. She tried to stay optimistic, but she had a really good idea of how this was all going to play out.

“What about you?”

Kara look up at Lena’s question. “What?”

“You.” Lena pointed at her. “You looked up me. Did you look up you?”

Kara smiled softly. “I did.”

“Well?” The dark-haired CEO pressed when Kara didn’t offer anything further. “Don’t I get a glimpse of your life if I refuse?”

“If you want. I didn’t want to use my life as a way of coercing you.”

“That bad?”

“Not really, no.” Kara took a deep breath. “Actually, I make out fairly well, I guess, as long as I choose to forget.” When Lena gestured for her to continue, Kara sat up. “So, Earth landing is about the same, though the timeline is off. Kal finds me and takes me to the Danvers, but Alex is a lot younger. I’ll be the much older sister now. Jeremiah doesn’t get taken by the DEO. I end up in a relationship with Cat Grant.”

“A relationship?”

“Gay marriage isn’t a thing yet. Cat doesn’t have her first son, our first son. Two women, even with one alien, well, there’s no unexpected pregnancies. I hate that Adam seems to be erased from existence. Carter comes later, though. Our happy little boy.”

“You’d give up a certain happy ending for just a chance with me? Are you stupid?”

Kara chuckles darkly. “Lena, I’m just living up to my promise to never lie to you again. I am letting you decide. I didn’t want to tell you about my possible life on Earth Prime so it wouldn’t sway you one way or the other. I am giving you the chance to choose your own life. Heck, if you wanted, you could decide for both of us to remember and then tell me it’s never gonna happen between us, preventing me from having a happy ending maybe with Cat. How’s that for revenge on me?”

“You think I’d do that?”

“Lena, you locked me in the Fortress of Solitude using Kryptonite. If Brainy and Alex hadn’t made it in time, I would have died there. I mean, there had been a chance that the dimensional portal they used to get to me could have been blocked by the Fortress’s security, meaning I would have been trapped there forever… so, forgive me for not knowing what you’ll decide.”

Lena stared at her for a moment. “You’re giving me all this power over you. Why?”

“If you don’t get it by now, I’m not sure how else to explain it, Lena. I love you and I am sorry that I betrayed you. Lied to you. This is me honoring to never hold anything back from you again. Everything that I can offer to you is here; every conceivable possibility of a happy ending for me and you is in your hands. You get to decide. Love with me? Happiness with another? Miserable and alone? You get to choose.” Kara checked her mobile device. “In just over five minutes, you decide our fates.”

“I can’t do that, Kara.” Lena protested. “I don’t want the responsibility.”

“And that’s okay.” Kara offered softly. “If you don’t want to choose, then we’ll let Pariah’s plan to use The Book of Destiny play out.” She wiped the tears that threatened to fall away.

“What does that mean?”

“That means goodbye, Lena Luthor.” Kara was proud that her voice did not break in that moment. “It means that I get to ask for one last favor from the very best friend I ever had before we are no longer anything to one another.”

Lena started to cry, as well. It broke Kara’s heart.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”


	17. Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much darker world where Earth has protected itself from Alien Invasion.

“Good morning, one and all.” The First Lady of the United States of America called out to the assembled crowd… the first three rows consisting of various reporters and their photographers – their near strobe-like flashes nearly blinding anyone nearby. 

From her seat, it wasn’t hard for Vicki to tell that the striking brunette that confidently made her way towards the podium was in her element: Selina Wayne was born for the limelight. It was almost a shame that it was her husband, Bruce, that had entered politics. Today would be interesting, to say the very least. Vicki’s contacts had already given her an inside look at what the general public was about to see, and there was a very large possibility that this whole spectacle was going to metaphorically blow up in their faces if their plan was to suceed. 

“Let me be the very first to welcome each of you to this historic Grand Opening of the Extraterrestrial Wing of the National City Museum, sponsored in part by Lord Technologies and Kord Industries. For the first time since the Earth was initially made aware that we are not alone in the Universe, almost exactly eighty years ago today, I am pleased to say that the ‘mysterious shroud of secrecy’ that the Governments of the world had previously used to protect the denizens of our planet has finally been pulled back. Inside, you will be among the very first to see various interstellar crafts that navigated across the galaxies, as well as various tools and weapons that have been confiscated for study. Also, there are lifelike displays of many alien lifeforms along with detailed reports about their home worlds and...”

First Lady Wayne continued on, mostly talking about the various Governmental agencies that were responsible for the apprehension of the aliens that were featured inside. Vicki wondered if anyone would gleam the truth that many of the exhibits held the actual extraterrestrial lifeforms that were somehow locked in stasis, trapped inside forever, now left to a destiny as almost a sideshow attraction. Come see the freaks. 

Everyone was clapping. Vicki Vale, reporter for the Gotham Gazette, stood along with the masses at the apparent end to the welcoming speech. She’d have to listen to it in greater detail from her recorder later. Maybe with a scotch or three it would not seem as self-serving as it appeared in person. She idly noted that Robbie, her current camera operator was still filming rather than pausing to add his hands to the applause. Good for him. He definitely looked the part he was playing.

“You ready?” She asked.

She liked the grimace he offered her. “Sure.”

With the ribbon finally cut, the First Lady was quickly escorted further inside the Museum, probably getting set up to answer questions at some of the more elaborate displays. From what her sources had provided her, Mrs. Wayne was most like in front of the dual Kryptonian escape pods, which were expected to be the biggest draw for the crowds.

She and Robbie took their time going through the maze of exhibits. The red, blue and green rings that were listed on the description plaques as badges of some alien military were mildly interesting. Vicki thought that the green one looked like a stylized TIE Fighter from Star Wars if you looked at it sideways. Beyond the jewelry there were several wax models of vaguely humanoid figures, all dressed in weird outfits; she particularly liked the large man with wings and a birdlike mask. Vicki had to wonder if the various worlds throughout the various galaxies weren’t so different if she could recognize a bird mask that could just as easily have been designed on Earth. 

And there were weapons, of course. Strange and powerful and beyond comprehension. She knew that those were part of how the Governments of the world had justified such a hard stance against the alien visitors. 

Vicki still remembered the infamous newscast some years ago where Cat Grant had interviewed an extraterrestrial that had escaped being captured immediately upon arrival… supposedly the last Martian… his pleas for compassion and mercy falling on deaf ears. The broadcast had been cut and the so-called Martian had vanished. Cat Grant had been imprisoned and only barely escaped prosecution and jail time as a traitor. As it was, her budding media empire had been dismantled and she became the cautionary tale told to any that thought to oppose those in charge.

Still photographs taken and video recorded, Vicki continued through the museum, mostly choosing to follow along with the pace of the crowd. Robbie was getting some great shots of the people that were in attendance, so many big names. Vicki even spotted a few of the superheroes that had helped “protect” the Earth from these on-so-dangerous alien invaders. She made sure to point out Rex Tyler and Victor Stone. Behind them, Robbie caught glimpses of Jay Garrick and Wesley Dodds. Her editor, Perry White, would absolutely love that she got them on tape. Maybe she’d try for an interview afterwards.

The cacophony of people seemed to stall, preventing her and her camera “guy” from moving any further. A look allowed her to realize that they’d made it to the twin pods. Vicki’s heart nearly broke to see that, as she had rightly predicted, the First Lady was front and center between the two spaceships, her speech winding down. Perry might be upset at her missing it, but she really couldn’t find it within herself to care.

With the grandstanding over, many of those in front of her made their way after the First Lady, offering only a cursory glimpse at the museum’s main attraction. After all, staring at what the public thought were only recreations of a teenage girl and a male infant trapped inside of two alien escape pods was only good for a look or two. Vicki wondered if there’d be more excitement if it were revealed that the two aliens on display were the “actual” aliens, both trapped within their escape from a doomed planet for the past thirty years. Her Contact had revealed the secret, having been horrified to learn that the Government he had pledged to serve had kept a child and an infant locked in stasis for over three decades. It had taken Vicki months of investigation, not to mention several clandestine interviews with Cat Grant to discover the alien underground to learn what those two trapped children could have meant to the world.

Vicki wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked at the two prisoners. Were they asleep? Did they know that they were trapped? That their escape pods apparently recognized the danger that the people of Earth were to them and refused to release their charges? What could they have offered?

“It’s a stunning exhibit, is it not, Ms. Vale?”

At the question, Vicki turned and looked into the green eyes of the First Lady. It wasn’t very well known that she and Selina knew each other before the former Ms. Kyle had married Bruce Wayne before his becoming the State Senator of New York.

“Selina. Nice speech.”

“How would you know?” The dangerous woman retorted with a smile. Vicki trusted that smile not at all. “I saw you only approached at the end. You couldn’t have gotten much.”

“You caught me. I was too busy admiring the exhibits. Can I get a few words? You know that Perry’ll have my ass for not getting an exclusive quote or two.” The First Lady turned and waved her hands at the Secret Service agents. Vicki watched as the five men and one woman all nodded and stepped back, offering a hint of privacy.

“Better?”

Vicki nodded. “Thanks.”

“You wanted a quote?”

Pulling out her recorder, Vicki brushed her blonde hair from her face and smiled at Robbie. He was already set. “Ms. Wayne, you have been ‘on record’ since your husband first became President towards equal rights for all persons regardless of age, race, nationality, religion and orientation; as well as a strong supporter in regards to immigration and legal inclusion, how do you justify supporting the opening of this exhibit that literally represents the antithesis of your personal policy? Don’t you find the two in direct opposition or one another?”

“What a great question.” Selina smirked. “I know on the surface that the two positions seem to be on opposite sides from one another, but if you look deeper, you will see that I and my husband’s administration support a ‘Humans First’ viewpoint. Sure, the argument has been made that aliens are people, too, but how can I or those that elected my husband understand that possibility when these extraterrestrials refuse to answer our inquiries? Too many times have these strange visitors from other planets come here and attack us without provocation? We must protect our people.”

“But not all have attacked.” Vicki countered.

“True, but the people of Earth have been burned too many times. We all remember the attack on Coast City. The loss of life due the alien incursion of seventy-eight cost nearly ten thousand human lives. In eighty-five, Japan suffered the loss of almost twelve thousand lives after an alien craft landed right off their coast. The flooding that took so many lives also cost millions in damages. In some ways, Japan has never fully recovered. And the flooding wasn’t limited just there. Those are just two examples.

“I agree that not every non Earthborn is a threat, but how can we determine that if they won’t talk to us before trying to invade our planet?” Selina took a deep breath. “We have to err on the side of caution. Just as someone that jumped the border between Mexico and the United States would be interviewed and a determination needed to be made, so too do aliens.”

“But if they have nowhere else to go?” Vicki asked.

“That would, of course, be taken into account. My husband’s administration has created several new agencies: Cadmus, the Department of Extraordinary Operations, Checkmate, to name just a few. And several well respected men and women have been drafted to help us understand and solve the problem. Maxwell Lord and General Sam Lane. Even Lex and Lena Luthor are now involved. We want this to work. Earth knows it is not alone, but that does not mean we are ready to take in every stray that is looking for a new home. There must be accountability. And we need time.”

“Eighty years wasn’t enough time?”

“Vicki.” Selina chided reproachfully. “That’s not fair. My husband has only been in office for three years. I think that this exhibit, as well as the declassifying of so many documents in relation to our actions with the various alien races, speaks towards the type of legacy we want for future generations. And how can we not respect the choices of our past leaders that had to make the hard decisions to protect the American people… and the people of Earth?”

Vicki glanced towards Robbie and moved her hand across her throat, signaling him to cut the camera. Once he followed her instruction, she smiled and asked him to step back.

“Thanks.” She forced a smile.

The First Lady nodded. “What’s really bugging you, Vic? Those were pretty harsh. Did I or Bruce forget to send a Christmas card?”

The reporter considered her once friend and decided to go for it. “You know that the exhibit we’re standing in front of isn’t fake, right? Those two kids are alive in there. Trapped.” That Selina showed absolutely no shock whatsoever at the information was more telling that Vicki was expecting. She was now doubly glad that she’d conveniently forgotten to turn her audio recorder off.

“That’s pretty high level.” The dark-haired woman finally offered. “I’d ask how you knew that, but you’ll probably deny everything.”

“True.”

Selina sighed loudly. “Off the record? Bruce put those two here to get them away from some of the more… unscrupulous persons still within the administration. In front of the public is safer than trying to hide them again. He even had to offer a lot of incentives, up to and including Cabinet posts and exclusive Governmental contracts, to get them away from dangerous hands. We have several sources that have explained that these two Kryptonians are almost royalty and could potentially aid the Earth in its dealings with other planets.”

“Why not just wake them up? Can you wake them?”

“We think so. But the real question is if we wake them, then what? How do we raise them? And the harder question, give them to who?” Selina asked. “Where would they be safe? It’s not like we can just drop them in a cornfield in Kansas to be raised by a kindly old couple of farmers.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Vicki turned and glanced around the room. All of the exhibits; the multitude of alien artifacts… jewelry and clothing, weapons and artwork. It was all so much. Trust was so hard these days.

“I could take them.”

“What?” Selina was visibly shocked.

“My real reason for coming here was to scope out the security. I have a plan to get them somewhere safe. I know people. Scientists. An older couple. Big house. They would be great. They also have a daughter that could help raise them. The daughter and her wife have been looking to adopt for a while. They are in a secluded little town. It’d be nice.”

“Don’t tell me anymore. I’ll talk to Bruce. But you know that you’ll have to be his go-between.”

Vicki nodded. “I’ve been thinking of quitting the newspaper business for a while. Might start a blog or something.”

“I’d take a moment to make fun of you about doing a blog, but I’m too impressed right now. You know that the security here is insane. You’d never get away with taking them without my help.”

She smiled widely at the First Lady. “Your days as a thief are over. My camera guy over there is a Meta. I have three other powered people nearby that are willing to help me out. I could take those two aliens and their ships tonight and you’d never know they were gone.”

Selina’s eyebrows rose into her hairline. “Really?”

Vicki smiled. “It seems a lot nicer that I don’t have to consider you the bad guy in this. I’ll send you periodic updates.”

The two once best friends shook hands. 

It was time for a change.


	18. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens have invaded (again!), but this time they are winning. It is decided that they will offer their best champion to face Earth's best champion in a winner takes all fight.

THE CHALLENGE

“You have fought well, Kryptonian.” The alien challenger that had called himself Hykk-Kpssin breathed out after he finally stood, his gigantic form looming over where she lay trying to catch her breath. The third arm on his back hung loosely, most likely useless, while he used the remains of the lance as an aid to help him stand upright. “But you have lost. Surrender and I will grant you a merciful death.”

Kara spat blood onto the rocks next to her. She was fairly sure that several of her organs were perforated from the various bones she could feel shattered somewhere inside. Brainy’s force field belt had held up for quite a while, but her opponent’s technology and brute strength had pressed even the thirtieth century invention to its very limit. In fact, everything that she had used in this final defense of the Earth had worked remarkably well. She tried to brush some of her hair away from her face, out from her eyes, but her left hand didn’t seem to want to listen to what she was telling it to do.

Supergirl licked her lips while ignoring the coppery taste on her tongue. “I-I’m not done yet.” The giant blue-scaled warrior seemed to have anticipated her refusal. The lizard-like creature seemed like he wanted to move towards her, but Kara watched as the broken lance slipped, which caused Hykk-Kpssin to stumble. 

“Damn it.” He swore. It was nice to see that their universal translators matched swear words, too.

Kara wanted to chuckle, but just breathing currently hurt, so laughing was not on her list of things to do right now. She watched as he sat abruptly down across from her, still quite a few feet of distance between them. She wondered if she had anything left that could defeat him. 

“Do you yield?” The Last Daughter of Krypton asked impudently. 

“Never.”

She sighed. “I thought not.” She paused to catch her breath again. “So what happens now?”

“The fight goes until one of us is dead.” The alien invader said simply. “Our claim of conquest for your planet will continue.” She watched as he spat a fang into his hand. “Ugh. That’ll take months to grow back.”

“Sorry.”

He stared at her before tossing the tooth over his shoulder. “In truth, this was a fight I would have paid much to witness. To h-have been a part of such… I never expected this backwards planet to have such defenders.”

“It was a group effort.” Kara admitted.

“Truly?”

She nodded as she carefully moved so that she could watch her opponent more carefully. “There was some disagreement about who would face you. It took a lot of convincing.”

His eyes widened. “There are others stronger than you? Your planet did not send its best warrior?” Kara wanted to chuckle at how offended he sounded. It made her want to lie, almost, but it had been a most honorable fight… well, as honorable as could be when the fate of the victory was for possession of the Earth.

“No. I’m the strongest.” She admitted. “Though there are several that are close.” She coughed up some blood. Her eyes sought the skies above, but the aliens’ shield still prevented the sun’s rays from reaching her. “There are other gifts. Abilities and such that might had done better.”

Hykk-Kpssin lifted the remains of the primary weapon he had used during their battle. “This belonged to my commanding officer, Juu-Weekis. It was the best Lord Spear the Hoard has ever created.” He gestured to the scorched chest piece that adorned his upper torso. “This armor was gifted to our leader by our gods. It was irreplaceable. Now it is ruined.”

Kara nodded in understanding. Apparently, the aliens had done exactly the same thing that all of the superheroes had done once Kara had convinced them to let her stand as Earth’s Champion. “I was surprised when you met my Green Power Ring with a Yellow one.” She offered.

“I was shocked, as well.” He admitted. “I did not realize that the Green Lanterns were in this part of space.” He glanced around the ruined landscape. Supergirl wondered when someone would come to check on them, if they even could. “Some of your weapons seemed primitive, but were quite effective.”

Kara knew he was referring to the smoke pellets and flash grenades Kate had given her. She wondered if Alex would like to incorporate a utility belt into the DEO uniforms. She was willing to add it to her Supergirl costume now.

“Every little bit helps.”

“In this instance, I would have to agree.”

There had been so many things offered that Kara and J’onn and Alex had been forced to consider what would make the cut. Lena’s upgrades to the suit (especially considering the solar grenades built in) had been a no-brainer. Kara had been able to start the fight with a maxed out charge and three refills. Alan Scott’s Power Ring had been an immediate lifesaver when Hykk-Kpssin had started the battle with a Yellow ring. They had worn out those charges pretty damn quick.

Wow, but the fight had gone on for so long. Kara had burned through all three solar grenades and then her one dose of Hour-Man’s Miraclo. Felicity’s gift of Velocity-9 had been a rush, but her opponent had had something similar. Diana’s gauntlets had been a great save, but they were now broken and scattered somewhere across the battlefield. Not to mention that she had broken Ted’s Cosmic Rod… she hoped he had another one somewhere. And that’s not even going over all of the other little trinkets and devices that she had been given and that were now spent.

Was this to be the end? 

The Earth had faced alien invasions previously, but nothing like the Hoard. For the past month, the nations of the planet, as well as almost every super-powered person – whether hero or villain – had done everything possible to push back the invaders. Conquest, destiny, or whatever these aliens claimed it to be, the population of the Earth was not going to just roll over and let someone else just have their home. It had been a fluke that the Hoard (as they called themselves) had wanted to preserve the planet and, instead of a drawn out war, wanted the matter settled between two warriors, winner take all.

“We must finish this.” At his words, Kara glanced to see that he had finally regained his footing while she had been going over everything that had occurred. Supergirl watched as he drew closer. Kara wanted more time. There had to be another way without having to kill one another, but by the look in Hykk-Kpssin’s good eye, the opportunity for further talking was gone. The Hoard’s greatest warrior stood over her, the jagged end of the broken lance aimed towards her heart.

“Any last words?”

Kara nodded as she shed a single tear. The price was too high, but she couldn’t fail. Her sister was depending upon her. Her wife was most likely watching from some ridiculously large television… their son holding her hand tightly.

Always be prepared, Cat always said.

And Kara had been prepared.

“Yes…” She coughed to clear her throat. “I do.”

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Shazam!”


End file.
